Pokemon Ex
by Shockwave1
Summary: 3 years into the Darkenning future ....... things are changing? Prequel to Ace Sanchez's Pokemon Master and Great Immortals series Lifting Darkness. Chapter 4 up, not concluded please read and review
1. Part 1

Pokemon EX Part 1

(Pocket Monsters Exploration/Expedition)

Rating: PG-13

This is like a prequel to Great Immortal's A Day In The Life of Team Rocket Sequels and an early prequel to Ace Sanchez's Pokemon Master

IA/N: PLese note that only the first chapter of this story was re written. This first chapter was originally posted on January 1st 2002. All subsequent chapters are brand new and were added according to the update dates. (Now enough chit chat one with the story)

Part 1

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

'"Get it or else" those were the words that started it all. The chasing, the trapping, the battling and don't forget the blasting off . . . again. I don't know how I got into this mess but if you take a look back it seems my destiny had already been set out for me-straight for the mess. What was I suppose to do. I mean, it's not easy fighting the biggest mafia organization in the world. So why keep going if I'm doing it for nothing. Maybe it's time to throw in the towel . . . I could hear her now, her voice exercising it's subtle control over me: 'James if you leave you'd be going straight to jail and I know you are not a quitter' . . . I love her. As I said that's what is holding me here. If I want to leave this life then I have to leave her. I am sure that she would rather stay here in this organization and do bad avenging all that has been done wrong to her and me.

Ash beat the league at the age of 13 I think, Ash and Misty are also in love now (pardon me for the inevitable) and now they're _actually_ travelling around trying to catch them all; what all 250 of them. Anyways Team Rocket and the twerps have grown closer together mainly because we don't want Pikachu anymore. There were the occasional run-ins where they would foil our plans but now, we even see them walk-by as we fight our own adversaries.

My good friend Meowth; learned pay-day, got faster, more agile (almost as agile as Pikachu) and a lot stronger; for example not to long ago he used his fury swipes to cut a huge metal 3 inch thick door own (one swipe). I believe soon he will evolve into a persian.

My . . . Our future, I don't know. I guess this is good enough for now but its' not permanent. We deserve lives too.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sunny, bright: no clouds except for the ones that he could see highlighted by the sunrise. Through an ancient forest still there to this day, walking. Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi were on their way to Pewter City to see Brock. Misty and Ash had just come back from Viridian after staying there for Ash's Victory in the Pokemon Indigo league. A million and one thoughts racing through her mind of the near and distant future, wishing that it would include the tall (as her) black headed boy. She just turned 13 last Spring and Ash had just turned 13 in the first week of fall. Misty was getting tired so the group decided to rest in the forest stream that they had found years ago. They stopped beside a long flat rock and Misty sat down near the stream looking at the water-Pokemon and fish pass bye. Ash laid down on the rock and Pikachu ran off with a few other pikachus.

"Looks like you can't wait to get on with the exploration" commented Ash. In response Misty smiled and walked over to where he laid. 

"What no answer?" Ash inquired. She lies down facing the blue sky on top of him. 

"I was getting to that . . .", she explained, "where will we go first unless were gonna stay in Pewter city".

"Don't worry I have it all under control" he said.

"I want to go home first and see my mom then its off to the Dai Dai / Seafoam Islands. We can stay at the hotel and come across the Gym leaders of some of the islands unless my pretty Waterflower objects", he asked in a rhetorical way. Unfortunately, misty didn't take it too rhetorically.

"But what if I don't want to visit the Seafoam Islands", she asked.

"Then you don't have to come" he remarked.

"But what abou …"

"Pikachu and I will go on without you".

"Y-You mean it".

"Of course not".

"Hahaha, very funny", she said sarcastically, "Besides I was just testing your loyalty".

"Or do I", Ash said continuing from what he was saying earlier completely ignoring what Misty said.

"Do What".

"No I don't".

"What are you talking about?"

"Or do I really".

"Urr", she grunted in frustration while turning over to beat the crap out of him.

"What's wrong, you think I do", he said in a playful voice as he fended of her sorry attempts to attack.

"Just shut-up and prepare to get it bad".

"Oooh I'm shaking like it's an earthquake down here"

They continued to laugh and play fight until they heard the screams of Pikachus.

Ash, "What was that", Misty, "it sounded like . . .", together, "Pikachu". That screech reminded him of the many times he nearly lost Pika. They stood by each other for so long that he swore no mater what happened he would look out for him. The yellow stubborn mouse felt the same way when he made that promise 3 years ago. They were up and running in a matter of seconds. The deep intricate woods were no problem for Ash or Misty. Over the years they gained a lot of strength, speed and agility. Ash was pretty satisfied with who was running in front of him. Ash admired her stamina and determination as they ran through a forest towards the screams. 

They were fast. It was like a scene from Ninja scroll or DragonBall GT. They often got to speeds where they were 2 blurs tearing through a misty, damp, forest. They reached the end of the forest and came upon a large clearing where the ground was too hard for the trees to grow in. Ash took this chance to sprint up beside her and maintain the same pace as her. A small set of vines was the last thing that they needed to over come. After bursting through they came to a powerful skidding stop while scanning the place. There, Pikachu's; 3 big and 2 small, were looking over a cliff. Ash and Misty peered over and saw Pikachu hanging about ten meters down on the cliff face over crashing water.

"Hold on Pikachu!" yelled Ash. Almost immediately, Pikachu slipped and fell. Ash jumped of the cliff and pulled out Charizard from his belt.

"Charizard go", he said as he threw the pokeball in front of him. In a quick red flash Charizard was out free falling in front of him. Ash sped up and landed on Charizard's back. Once there he commanded Charizard to speed up and catch up to Pikachu. Ash crouched down on Chariazard's back to increase their acceleration and their terminal velocity if they got there. Pikachu was only about 10 metres from the ground and Ash was only about a centimetre from Pikachu. Knowing his large red companion would not be able to go any faster he rolled over and hung himself by his legs around Charizard's neck. He still couldn't make it close enough to Pikachu in time so he told Charizard to turn up. This brought Ash close enough to Grab Pikachu in a fast swooping motion from the side clearing any debris or obstacles that they might have fallen into if they didn't give Charizard the counter balance.

When they all went up they saw Misty who Ash knew was watching them the whole time. "All-right Ash, nice move!" exclaimed Misty who was cheering with Pikachu's little friends.

"Thanks Misty", he said. He then landed on the cliff still holding Pikachu in his arms. Then he got off Charizard, put Pikachu on the ground and knelt down to talk to him. 

"Pikachu, what happened?"

"PIKa kachu PiKAchu pi chu Kachu [I was about to cross the log, then it broke]", he said.

Ash then continued on "Whoa, Pikachu you're lucky you caught on. I thought you had a sense that would tell you when danger is present huh Pika. Where was it there …"

Misty watched as Ash engaged in a happy, loving, funny conversation with Pikachu. 'He's cute, can be very intelligent sometimes, is determined, nice, a good trainer and loves his Pokemon', she thought 'what more could I want'. Then Ash stood up and patted Charizard lightly on the back "Good job Charizard…", he said, Misty walked up behind him, "…you really pulled thr--." Misty had spun him around and kissed him hard and long on the lips, then her arms went around his back and she pulled him in closer.

Before Ash knew it he was kissing the girl of his dreams and after realising this he put his arms around her. Misty slowly broke the kiss. Ash was staring right into her eyes with tears in and on his eyes before and right when she said, "I love you". They hugged and he whispered an "I love you" in her ear.

They broke the hug then Ash addressed Charizard, "Hey Charizard you can fly around or basically do whatever you want as long as you come back to the camp. And Pikachu you too, just be careful". Charizard and Pikachu nodded and Charizard flew off straight up, Pikachu was about to run off with his friends but then he asked, "piKA kachu chU? [Where are you going?]".

"Back to camp with my pretty Waterflower", Ash responded. Misty giggled and Ash put his right arm around her and pulled her close to his side as they walked back into the forest.

'ChuPika? [Waterflower?]', he asked himself, "Chu", then he ran off with his new friends.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ash went behind a large rock taller than him to change into a green shirt with yellow stripes down the sides and green shorts. Misty was walking over to the fresh spring near the river where Ash was changing to fill up 2 water bottles. After she filled up the first bottle she looked down the river and saw a fairly large rock about the size of a Starmie in the water. The reflection of Ash bounced of the curved water and she saw him wash his face with rock pond water from the rain of the night before that rolled off the trees. He could tell it was clean because it had just filled up. Misty saw him and couldn't stop staring, why . . . because his shirt was off and well . . . she just couldn't help herself. Although all she could mainly see was his back she still couldn't stop looking. Then ash put his new shirt (a basic replica of his old training clothes only tighter [green or orange training clothes he used to wear when he was ten only these are a larger size]) on and stepped out.

"Hey Misty, I'm done, you can change" he said.

"Ok", she said. Misty put her filled bottles in her bag and grabbed a grass green shirt vest with grass green gym pants. She then headed for the same rock that ash was behind and began to change. Ash went into the forest looking for certain flowers, roots and herbs and some useful other roots he didn't really need but knew they were good to have on him just in case. All the information from Brock he had gotten made it really easy for him to pick the right ones. As he was walking he came across a broken glass bottle to his far left. He looked at it closely and it showed the reflection of Misty, he couldn't help but stare. All she was wearing were green pants and a bra. She let her hair down and she also noticed the rock pond and splashed some water on her face once and again but running the water through her just lower than shoulder length hair. Next she put her hair back in the knot it was in before. The only difference was that it looked a little better than before probably because it was just retied in a knot for the first time in a while. Finally she put her shirt back on and the still imbalance in the woods returned back to normal (in other words Ash stopped staring and continued picking). After he filled the little paper bag he went back to camp.

"Well, ready to go", he asked her.

"Just about yeah".

"Good . . . PIKACHU . . .CHARIZARD".

"Will they listen to that?"

"Oh yeah they'll be here any second".

The duo had just packed up their stuff and Ash was just putting on his gloves when Charizard arrived.

"Hey Charizard where's Pikachu", he asked.

"Gurhmm mhuff [I don't know]"

"PIka pi KAchu [I'm right here]"

"I just woke up Togepi . . . and I'm done so let's go", explained misty. Ash then commanded Pikachu to enter into his backpack.

"Charizard Return" he commanded and a transparent red beam escaped from the pokeball he was holding and it was virtually engulfing the large fire Pokemon and turning it into the same red beam substance fired out then it returned into the ball it left. After that the duo left for Pewter city.

'That was a pretty interesting morning since we stopped to rest from our early morning walk to just now. So many things have changed; I'm taller than Misty and a lot stronger, even the league jacket I used to wear is tucked inside my backpack, I don't wear it anymore like I evolved from it or something and my favourite hat I didn't even wear this morning or for the last week, yeah it's in there too. I've only been in love with her for the last week since I went home after I won the Indigo League and I feel like we're the perfect couple. Ah well, all's well that ends well…living with Misty now is perfect how about later… just the same like I thought'. Misty put her arm around his, leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Ash, what are you thinking about?" Ash wasn't startled but he was abruptly brought back into the real world from his trance like state. "Just trying to contemplate the future and its many possibilities", "Well continue and have fun", Misty said. Ash felt her head increase in weight and he knew she was soon to fall asleep. He took of his school bag and put Pikachu on the ground. "Time to walk Pikachu" he said as he picked up Misty.

A few feet later she woke up dazed and confused. "All that running this morning . . . must have been so much that . . . I fell asleep". She was so startled that she jumped up and right off him. "Thanks" she said "but I can walk by myself". Ash could tell that she was still dazed but he respected her wishes so they continued to walk. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The old man looked back angry. His face showed disgust for youth. Collectively, the older people on that street showed somewhat the same emotion. Different age groups reacted respectively to the event as they would normally. His attention got him thinking about his attractiveness in this situation. Bursting past more people and jumping over the fence, he was running through the high walking pass right under the acute criss-crossing free way looking scared and panicky. Far, back in the distance, there were 4 broken windows and inside, the rooms were virtually destroyed and completely searched. From above… another person running with perfect correspondence to the boy running below ran almost ninja like. Only difference, he was on the over pass of course. Suddenly he gained speed and jumped perfectly straight in line with the boy below, why, because the overpass is criss-crossing and it was ending meaning he either jumped or stopped. After jumping from the overpass the blue haired man fell on a perfect interception course with the boy. Inevitably, he landed on top and finished by rolling twice while adding a little summer to it resulting in him facing the downed boy when he stopped rolling forward. After getting up from his crouched position, the blue haired man walked over and searched the boy; first checking his pulse and came to the conclusion that he was just knocked out, then he smiled as he came across a pokebelt. This wasn't what he was mainly looking for anyways. The situation for him looked grim but the he figured out that he had to find the right pokeball. He opened 5 out of the 6 that seemed to be on him and emerged an Electakid, a Pidgeotto, a Charmeleon, a Blastoise and a Ghastly. After they were all out they just looked around and were wondering what they were doing out now and why their trainer was on the ground not moving. The blue haired man had the sixth ball in his hand and then began to talk to his watch.

"I got it, Where are you?" he asked.

"Right under you" replied a fussy female voice. During that short conversation the blue haired man backed up slowly because the pissed off Pokemon were slowly advancing and charging up there attacks but it was then when he heard the news of the others position. He backed up until he reached the guardrail. Then the Pokemon fired but just before they did the blue haired man had done a 1 and a quarter back-flip off the railing falling about 20 meters and landing back first on top of a meowth balloon, bounced once and landed chest down sliding off but luckily he caught on to the steering rope and slid into the base of the balloon.

"Nice job James", commended Jessie.

"Look straight up, a Pidgeotto and a Ghastly headed this way", said James.

"I got 'em", said Meowth. The little talking cat Pokemon jumped onto the wall of the base of the balloon and then onto the balloon and climbed up to the top. Once there he materialized 2 gold coin oval like medallions and charged them with energy. He threw one at the bird sending it back where it came from and another at the ghost but it just passed right through. The Ghastly had used transparency to get by but just in time. This time Meowth brought out his sharp claws then he jumped faster than Ghastly's eyes could see and before you knew it Ghastly was suffering a bad case of the fury swipes combo. Ghastly defeated fell down to the nearest over pass into a fountain 100 meters below.

"That'll teach 'em for stealin' from Team Rocket!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Well James let's see what the boss wanted back that was so important", said Jessie. James grabbed the pokeball from his pocket and threw it on the ground in the Balloon. A Rattata popped out. He returned it and threw it into the same fountain as the Ghastly.

"Damnit the boy still has it, I have to get it back". James then quickly pulled the fuel cord and they rose. When they got back up the boy was gone they were looking around when Jessie saw him enter the elevator going for the bottom level. They dropped as fast as possible but when they got there the boy was already on the move. The boy came to an intersection and knocked someone of his or her motorcycle as the rider was waiting for green. Seconds later Jessie jump-kicked another person of a motorcycle and landed right on top of it. They both floored it but the boy had a big head start. Jessie pulled out a ninja star and threw it at the boy's front tire. The boy planted, went flying and was saved from hitting the ground by being grabbed out of free flying by Jessie. Then she turned him around and punched him out cold. She searched his jacket and found the Pokemon they were retrieving. A rope dropped from above hanging in front of her. She grabbed on and was air lifted up high. Right then some people ran up to the area where the boy lay. Team Rocket made their escape silently from above.

Inside the Team rocket Head Quarters Jesse, James and Meowth were waiting for his response. "Finally, you are doing something right", Giovanni stated, "you've been doing a lot of chores right lately… so I've decided to give you a raise. 2 more accomplishments and you get a bonus. 6 more and you get a helicopter to use"

"Thank you so much sir", they all said simultaneously. 

"Right now spend your weekend well", ordered Giovanni.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was hot. James knew how to be cool. One of the senior members like Jesse and James had thrown a party and all senior and intermediary members wee invited. 'Geese I'm in the perfect place during a heat wave and I still can't smile. A helicopter, that would be fun. Hopefully its one of the new PHS (for Personnel with High Speed) types. Man, those things are fast.' James was lying on a water lounge chair and enjoying the sun with a few other Rocketeers. Jessie was diving and was doing it pretty well actually. She went up again and saw a no look face on James. She decided to bring some liquid sunshine. 'A cannonball would be the perfect remedy for the blues', she thought.

"Lock and load everybody", said Jessie.

"No way, she's doing a cannon-ball from up there", said one TR member. 

"Everybody inside we'll continue the party inside then come back out later".

Everyone went inside except for James and Jessie. Jessie jumped, James . . . she curled up and fell, he didn't move, she splashed down, he stayed the same, Jessie soaked James and finally he sat up.

"What the . . .", James wondered. Jessie swam over to him in her blue bikini (ya know the one in her dreams on the Saint Anne).

"James snap out of it, you haven't said a word since we got here", she begged him to say something.

"James please tell me what's on your mind maybe I can help", she got closer and near his head to stroke his hair. 'Well if I can't talk to him then I'll just make it happen', she thought. She grabbed James' right arm and dragged him under with her. He was startled and was getting defensive when she grabbed him. She pulled him in closer and kissed him on the lips under water. To James it felt like energy was surging through her body into his. James grabbed her and gave her the same passionate kiss right back. Then they rose to the surface.

James pulled her close, forehead to forehead.

"I'm sorry Jessie", he explained, "I was just thinking about how things are gonna turn out in the future".

"Don't worry whatever we do, it doesn't matter, for better or for worse things will turn out fine", remarked Jessie, "Come on let's dance". James wasn't the best wasn't the worst but he didn't want to make her feel bad. They got out of the pool, and James held Jessie in his left arm and they walked to the porch door opened it walked in and danced their way in through other dancing people.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The center wasn't busy but people could still be seen walking in and out of it at rate that almost matched the flow of the new centre in Pallet when it was on its busiest days. Ash walked out of the Pokecenter carrying 6 perfectly healthy Pokemon in pokeballs and 1 charged up yellow mouse. Right behind him emerged Misty and Togepi. Then they headed for the Pewter City Gym, it was nearing dinnertime and their stomachs started to grumble. According to Nurse Joy the Gym was a little harder to get to since Brocks Dad had begun to renovate the entire gym. They came across a park filled with tons of cherry blossom trees. The path they were walking on had inscriptions as far as the I could see. 'Talk about renovation' Ash thought as he looked at Misty who noted that she was making the same assumption as him. The walked through the entire park until they reached pure forest with no path. Ash looked ahead as far as he could but he still couldn't find the gym. Misty looked to her left and saw another path leading to it and called Ash over as she swiftly moved her way there. Misty walked up to the steps and stood there looking at the massive doors that she remembered were not as big as these ones. Ash slowly toke the steps to the doors and was about to place his hand on the door. To him it felt like he was a small animal, a chipmunk, in the middle of a highway hearing the honks and rants but still not moving. Then once he touched the door it hit. The memories started to flood back to him like water going down a drain. He just stood there.

Misty came up to him and put her hand on his to help him push. The feeling of her being there brought him back from the trance he was in. He pushed the doors open and walked inside. The first thing Ash saw was a little blue blur zip from a huge boulder to behind a lower smaller one. To inspect this, he tilted his head a little to the left and advanced slowly. Once he stepped on the battlefield the rock where the blur had gone exploded into a million pieces of dust and pebbles. With an unobstructed view, Ash and Misty could clearly see the cause of the explosion. A red fox was obviously charging up another fire blast because of the fire that fluttered out from the rim of its mouth and its red eyes. Feeling no danger present from Vulpix and Zubat they walked around the battlefield confident Brock was in there somewhere.

"Hey Brock it's me Ash… Misty's here with me!" Ash yelled. Brock jumped from behind the stone he was hiding from into the open.

"Ash, Misty, how was the victory celebration", he asked.

"It was O.K., I got to pass on the title to Gary officially and then I was interviewed on national T.V.", Ash explained. They continued a happy conversation and went into the door behind the altar. They came across a canyon like battlefield.

"Onix, Geodude, to me" Brock commanded. Instantly two, rock Pokemon emerged from behind a standing canyon wall and came right to them. 

"Sorry guys practice is over", said the large rock Pokemon trainer. Then he recalled them back to their pokeballs. They left for the battlefield again and when they entered all they saw were fireballs and controlled shockwaves flying on the same plane and sometimes colliding.

"Heh, you two are really fighting ", said Brock. Red beams hit the pokemon and they were gone. The trio re-entered the altar door but this time turned right to walk down the hallway instead of just cross it. They went to see Brock's dad, Flint, who was working on the third battlefield, before they went out to eat (Ash's suggestion of course). They walked into an elevator and they went down some 30 meters. When they got out they saw a large network of stalagmites and stalactites even some sticking out of the wall. They were made off limestone slag and many numerous minerals from quartz to highly compressed carbon or diamond. These huge water pumps filled with these minerals and such sprayed onto magnetic pads forming these crystals and stags over a short period of time.

"Hey Dad my friends are here!" yelled Brock.

"I'm up here!" Flint yelled back. Then as everyone looked up he came down on a belay type pulley system.

"Hi I'm Ash and this is…" he didn't get to complete his sentence because Flint interrupted.

"I met you before Ash, Misty", said Flint.

"Hey dad, were going out to eat at the Magic Wok", said Brock.

"Alright, whatever", remarked a non-caring Flint. Then a high repetitive fairly loud tone rang not to warning like. That was when Brock sighed.

"What was that?" asked Misty.

"It was the challenge alarm, a trainer wants his but kicked", said Brock, "I got it dad. Could you hand me the two-way radio".

"Why do you need that", Ash asked as flint pulled the two-way radio out of his pocket and tossed it to Brock.

"It keeps the trainers busy till I get there because if no one's home who wants to stay" he said. Brock caught the radio and pressed a preset on the number panel. Ash watched in awe as Brock began to big talk to the challenger on the battlefield. Brock, looking full of himself, walked over to the elevator while he engaged in a mocking show-off-like voiced conversation with the challenger. Once he entered the elevator he motioned Ash and Misty to ride with him while waving to his dad who didn't turn around. They went up to the hallway floor with Brock still talking to the trainer. After getting out Brock looked down the hallway at a large big screen monitor/TV. It was getting feedback from a camera inside the battlefield on the challenger. Brock made a comment about the boys bad taste in clothes and the duo giggled. The trainer began to lose his temper. Brock pointed to the balcony doors and told them to be quiet. 

"Enough talk. Show yourself" said the young brown haired boy wearing a blue roots hat and a white T-shirt with black pants. Mystic like, Brock emerged from the Altar, only as a silhouette. There was an air of silence upon the room as the everyone except Brock (and Flint) waited for the first words to come out of the silhouette. 

"3 Pokemon each, the first trainer to 2 wins, wins", he said, "you first". 

The challenger, noticing that a battle was actually about to begin, changed his style to a very serious chancing style: like he had just ante-upped in a high stakes gamble. The corner of his mouth turned up like he was hiding something. Either that or knew he was in for a good battle. Misty's reaction to the challengers face: quote "I don't think he knows what is about to happen to him".

"Fine I'll start you off with something easy, go Victribel" said the young boy. He ruffled his T-shirt back and grabbed a pokeball of his belt and threw it in the centre. Instantly, a large yellow fruit like plant appeared in front of him on the battlefield. Brock stepped out of the shadows and into the light. 

"Geodude, I choose you"___ very solemnly as said by Brock as he threw a pokeball nearly to centre court. Geodude materialized on the field as he used his own powers to hover. 

"Hmm…wait I got it, use your Razor leaf attack", said the over confident boy. Ash was shaking his head in disappointment at the boy who used a matter-based on a strong agile ROCK pokemon like Geo. The plant obeyed his commands as 2 large razor sharp leaves flew over to Geodude fast and spinning. Brock gave no counter command so Geodude just floated there and when the leaves hit, it didn't even take a scratch.

"Geodude, shockwave", commanded Brock who had a growing smile like he already knew the outcome of the match and most people did too. Geodude acknowledged Brock's command by going into a more ready position to fight. Then it flew up high and back towards Brock at an acute angle. It fell flying forward quickly, hitting the ground hard. A shockwave, in this case an invisible wave of kinetic energy only recognizable by the earth that ruptured and cracked folding over in some places and creating a large wide V pipe, travelled along he floor towards the enemy's position knocking it back far into a large standing stone. It passed out. The league scoreboard inside the field's room showed a loss of a purple bar on the challenger's set of 3 bars.

"You're right, that was easy' said Brock. He went back to sit in the altar chair.

"Luck, that's all, just luck…", said the boy. He returned his Victribel back into its pokeball and brought out a Graveler.

"A rock Pokemon . . . I'll make this interesting . . . Vulpix", said Brock. Brock lifted his hand and a pokeball from the altar zipped to his outstretched hand. He tossed the pokeball so that it would land closer to himself on his side of the battlefield. Vulpix was now in his half of the field.

"Graveler . . . tackle that puny thing", the boy said. Graveler ran towards Vulpix with high acceleration.

"Vulpix . . . Use practice program 1 . . . stance, foxfire" said Brock calmly to his fire Pokemon. Vulpix stood lower to the ground in a ready to jump position with eyes flaring. The Graveler was about to tackle Vulpix when the fox seemed to disappear leaving a ball of fire in its place. The graveler couldn't stop because of its already high velocity and momentum. The graveler suffered a mild burn to the side while wondering what happened as it came to a stop. Much to the challenger's surprise, Vulpix was standing on top of the graveler.

"Use your fight attacks Graveler!" exclaimed the boy in his furiousness of being mocked by a fox. The graveler spun around and tried a back handed punch with it's left but it missed Vulpix like it had been swinging at air since the beginning of the battle while finally coming to a stop. It advanced to Vulpix and tried to use a series of punches and swipes but Vulpix just kept dodging: the graveler punches with the right straight across and Vulpix ducks then it punches low with the left and Vulpix moves to its right, the graveler tries a spin punch by turning clockwise 270 degrees and throwing its right all around but Vulpix jumps out of the way, the graveler believing it had an opportunity tried to use a flying shoulder bash while Vulpix was in the air but Vuly just moved so fast that to the fox it was swimming through the air behind the graveler, once there, Vulpix fired a fireblast hard enough to shoot the graveler a little bit forward. The graveler landed on its front. Quickly getting up it was obviously angry with Vulpix. Very angry.

The challenger thought that the vulpix he was battling was just fast but not strong. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Graveler use _your_ shockwave!!" commanded the challenger to his large angry graveler. Vulpix began to charge up its nova as the graveler ran back all the way to its master. It began to run as fast as it could and 5 steps later it jumped. Vulpix watched in a bluffing face that it wasn't gonna be able to hold up to a massive shockwave. The graveler landed the same way Geodude had. The blast from it blew some rocks back but the real attack hadn't arrived yet. Vulpix put all its might into a the one fireball to counter the advancing Shockwave. When Vulpix fired, the fireball was so full of fire, so compressed and so hot that it was white. Once it met the ground where the shockwave was coming from there was a wave of light that erupted first. Vulpix seeing this as its last chance to head for cover dove behind a large rock on the field. It put its paws over its head and prepared for the worst. Misty was still watching the battle and was wondering what that light was when Ash tackled her to the floor of the balcony. Brock walked into the shadow of a large rock as well. The boy and his Pokemon stood there unaware of what was about to happen but once the blast came the boy was down in time. The graveler was burnt and rocked back into a large rock that broke on impact of the Pokemon. Vulpix's rock was wearing away from the instant erosion cause by the blast but the blast finished up before it could get to the fire fox. The boy got up and ran over to his graveler.

"Are you OK Graveler?" asked the challenger to his Pokemon. The graveler tried to grunt a response but then it went unconscious. The scoreboard deducted another purple/indigo coloured bar from the challenger and put a "WIN" under Brocks side and a "LOSE" under the challenger's side.

"Take your Pokemon to the Pokemon centre quickly and take this with you", said Brock as he threw a small spray bottle of a super power potion containing the ready nutrients and elements that Pokemon use to power up for all sorts of attacks. This particular bottle contained a formula for use on rock Pokemon. The boy caught the bottle lifted up his medium size but heavy Pokemon and jogged out of the Gym, badgeless.

"Nice battle Brock", commended Ash who was helping Misty up after the explosion. Brock looked up at Ash and Misty on the balcony and smiled in thanks. His face immediately turned to a surprised-sweat-dropped-embarrassed-for-an-other look after Ash's stomach grumbled. 

"Well I did get a little side tracked and we were supposed to eat dinner". They walked out side through the park and onto the street sidewalk. 

"Where to?" asked Misty walking in front of them. 

"Anywhere is fine for me I'm just h—" said and interrupted Ash.

"Hungry, yeah we all heard that before" interrupted Misty.

"Let's go to the Magik WOK. They have good Chinese food there", answered Brock. On arrival, Brock grabbed Ash by the collar when Ash tried to jump into the buffet.

They all had fried shrimp, chow mein, moo goo gui pen, teriyaki steak and chicken up until Misty thought it was time to go home.

"I'm tired," complained Ash. Brock gave him a look that suggested go to bed in an annoyed way. Ash quickly realized the pain he was in for if he didn't go to sleep so he went to the guest room Brock showed him.

"Good night Misty . . . Brock" said Ash as he carried his backpack up the stairs at the lounge.

"Good night Ash. Brock do you have a computer with internet access?" Misty asked.

"Yeah this one right here" he stated as he turned around and pointed at a desktop at the other side of the lounge. To keep in touch with her sisters in a cheaper more effective way she got a net email address at some internet utility place allowing for larger storage (25 Mb). She connected to her email and checked it there was an email from her sisters inside it. She read it and began to blush. She quickly closed up all the open Windows she had opened and shut the computer down.

"You know what Brock, I think I'm gonna go to sleep too" explained Misty to Brock as he scanned all the channels on his satellite.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow early in the morning cause I'm making you guys a good breakfast before you head for Pallet City", answered Brock to Misty's statement (yes Pallet City now). Brock was now the only one up and after scanning all 200 and something channels on the satellite he found that there was nothing on. He came to the conclusion that there was nothing to do at 10:00 pm on a Monday night. He headed for his room on the second floor as well.

Misty creaked open Ash's room door to tell him that they had to wake up early for Brock's good home cooking but he was sound asleep; not snoring or anything. 'He looks so peaceful' thought Misty. She walked in and knelt beside Ash's bed facing him. He was on his side but the soft pillow turned his head up slightly. She kissed him lightly on the lips. He woke up.

"Uhhh, Misty . . . what's up?" he said as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"It's Ok just wait there, we should wake up early tomorrow morning so that we can catch a good breakfast from Brock before we leave for Pallet.

"Your right. I'll set my watch for 6:00" explained Ash as he fiddled with his Timex until the alarm was set. Ash didn't even say good night he just flopped back down into his bed and went back to sleep. Misty toke her bag off her shoulder and walked into the washroom across the hallway. At this time Brock was still scanning the satellite. She pulled her pyjamas out and changed into them in the washroom. She walked back outside into Ash's room slid him over a bit and slipped into the bed. Misty thought Ash was asleep but when she was about to dose off, Ash grabbed her left hand with his right (because they were facing each other). She opened her eyes and he opened his.

"Good night" he said with the little awareness he had left. Misty replied the same and went to sleep. Brock reached the top of the stairs and walked over to Ash's room. The door was left partially open so he peeped in. He saw Ash and Misty there lying together holding hands asleep. 'Kinda much for 13 year olds. Ahh well, they're love was inevitable it's just about time for them to see it too", he thought to himself although it changed to what he had said to himself (' "). Brock walked into his room and went to bed with his boxers.

* * *

5:30 am. A man was running across the rooftops at a recklessly, dangerous speed jumping from one to another. Finally he jumped of a building and landed softly and quietly on the ground. Staying low to it he took about 9 or 10 running steps until he jumped up high to land on top of the gym's roof and began to survey the area. Running around stealthily and climbing on all sides spider-like until around 5:45 am he found what he was looking for. He hung there outside Ash's room above the window upside down peering in with a digital camera and scope. He began to smile an evil grin.

Brock opened his eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

5:00 am. A mountain at the southeast point of Viridian City. The forest covering the mountain's northern side. A hidden residence/complex inside the forest. 3rd floor of the building. West facing wing. Room 310. James wakes up on his bed moments before his alarm goes off. He carefully hits it off so that not to disturb the sleeping beauty beside him. He slipped out of bed like a snake would do as not to wake up Jessie. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out, from the second drawer down, a pair of Adidas running shorts, soft training pants and a Nike T-Shirt. He put the pants into a bag with bottled water. He changed into the running shorts in the washroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. While drying up his hair he pulled it all up into the centre so that it looked like his chi force was at a rage or something. Laughing quietly, he took one last look in the mirror and walked away towards the bathroom door as he fixed his hair into its everyday normal style. In the bedroom, James went over to the mini-bar/fridge and wrote a small note to Jessie reading that he would be at the exercise gym (Team Rocket partially in ownership again). Jessie knew James would go there all the time like her in the evening so they would turn it into a danger room together to home their skills as mafia assassins. 

As James was about to leave the hotel room, a challenge would arise for him because of his squeaky room. He would have to walk over to the noisy door and open it without making a peep loud enough to wake up Jessie. As he walked towards the door he was very curious and anxious to get to the creaky part of the room to see how he would traverse it. He walked slowly and took soft steps at a normal pace until he was about to take a step that just didn't feel right. Before he could apply pressure to the that spot he jumped up using the last bit of footing he had left with the right foot that was not touching the squeaky, old part of the floor. Instead of landing on the floor past the squeaky area he stuck his hands out in the hallway as not to land on the area of the floor, which he was unsure about. After making a hypothesis about where the floor beams would be that support the room (also the location of the quiet floor boards) he set down his right foot to control how evenly the pressure was applied. Finally making it to the door after 2 more steps he unlocked it and pulled it open slowly and smoothly. The door still managed to let loose a few barely audible squeaks. But to James, the screeches that the door made were being especially loud. He made sure he had his key card to the room before he left with his medium size backpack. He walked to the elevator at the junction of the west wing and the south wing. Inside the elevator (as he went down to the ground floor) he began stretching, as a runner would do before a big race. At the main floor he walked out towards the main doors in the lobby. At the first set of doors he walked right through while pulling out a card and at the second set of doors he swiped the card on the door. 

Once outside he put the card, back in his pocket and secured the bag to his back more tightly. He jogged a fairly quick pace along the path from the residence to the Viridian City Gym. As he ran by a camera focused in on him. He waved at the lens as he ran off the narrow little road and joined at the bend of the larger road that went right around the right side of the gym where he was about to run by. He looked left and tried to see if there were any cars that he had seen from before that sometimes left from behind the gym in the parking lot. After taking the turn around the Viridian City Pokemon Gym he jogged about 1km west then he turned north and jogged about 500 metres that way. This placed him 250 metres north of the Viridian City Pokemon Centre. As he jogged along another quiet road west 300 metres he arrived at the rarely used Viridian City Fitness and Athletics Centre. He walked through the other parts to get to the Viridian City Gym sponsored Kung Foo court (actually sponsored by Team Rocket). He walked towards a small changing room at his right side or the north side of the gym. He changed from shorts to thick soft training pants. He threw his bag and shirt to the side of the gym where they landed on a table then he walked to the middle of the gym with no shoes or socks. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He spread his feet apart about 3 feet and did a keyukuneus. After followed a series of kicks punches and forceful moves that would surely cause a lot of damage. He jumped up high to do a backside tornado kick with his left leg. Once he landed a floor trigger activated which removed a metal dome that concealed many intricate log placements. As the dome widened James ran to the side of gym and narrowly missed the arrangement that just fell from the ceiling. The floor of the court was now a danger room/obstacle course. He walked up to the beginning and looked straight ahead. 'Might as well do this then do nothing' he thought as he noticed moving logs in the distance. Suddenly he ran up quickly at the first log and blocked the non-moving protruding wooden sticks that stood out of it. After putting all four sticks in a blocked lock position he did an elbow to the top of the log then extended his arm and hit the side of it with his fist and followed through, then his left fist followed the same path as his right fist and, continuing the momentum, he did a round house kick and broke the wooden karate pole. He ran over a large wooden block, left of one, right of another and through two poles held 4 feet off the ground horizontal. After he jumped he rolled into a ball and rolled twice then stood up and continued to run. He ran up to another karate poll but this time he stepped on the lower part of it then the middle: it started to bend over backwards while tearing at the front, then he stepped hard on top and jumped doing a back flip. He then landed on the centre of the poll breaking the poll at the holder on the ground and snapping it in two in the middle. He then jumped of and did another keyukuneus and large logs fell from the ceiling in the general open space. He dogged most of them until the place was filling up with pillars he had no place to go when the last one came down about to crush him. Thinking quickly, he kicked the log in front him breaking it and knocking it down. Then he moved into that open space just before the log landed. He then leaned against a log to rest but heard something turning at the bottom of all the logs. Not wanting to wait around and find out what it was he put his left foot on the near bottom of a log then pushed off and put his right foot on another and pushed of continuing the same motion with two or more steps until he got to the top and right when he got there each and every log launched tiny wooden spikes all around them. He then used a technique he learned from training when running by staying low and taking long strides to clear the area quickly. Once he reached the edge of that area a horizontal log swung down and luckily he jumped between the two ropes holding it and did a swan flip and landing it perfectly on the floor of the room. It was then when he saw the tiny logs fly at him from different directions. He started to dodge them by ducking, jumping, spinning, moving front back, side-to-side, bending over backwards and barrel rolling. After they randomly came he passed the area in silence and looked around. Then quietly a large ball made of wood swung down from behind him. Acting as fast as he could he did a small jump to turn him horizontal then he fell the 3 feet he had jumped to the ground. Lying on his back the large ball swung over him at a clearance of only a centimetre ruffling his pants and hair as a symbol of the ball's pendulum velocity. After it passed he did a handspring to get up and went into a crouched position. As the ball swung down again he jumped just in time so he could clear the ball but as he flew he did a tornado kick to the rope breaking it and letting the ball fall straight to the ground shattering into hundreds of pieces. In the rubble of the wood were two concrete bricks with 3 pieces of thick wood. Each piece had the word finish on them. Knowing what to do to finish this off he laid them across the bricks. He then did another keyukuneus and brought his hand down very fast to shatter the wood. Right then Jessie (wearing jeans, an ice blue shirt and a jean jacket) was clapping her hands near the southern entrance.

"Nice job James, I have to find a challenge for you", she said mockingly and evilly at the same time. Meanwhile James walked over to a table where his shirt was and he was just about to put it back on when Jessie walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. He then turned around gave her a short kiss on the lips and said, "You won't find a challenge for me".

"Oh please you aren't tha . . .", remarked Jessie as she was interrupted by James who put a finger on her lips then hugged her.

"We're being watched", said James as the fake hug continued.

"Hold on a sec", she said as she pretended to look around the room at James' destruction of the gym and as she looked around at the top of her eye she saw a black ninja and turned around.

"I see him he's at the high window right behind you", informed Jessie. James then reached into Jessie's back pant pocket and pulled out a knsi knife and threw it fast towards the area where the ninja was camping. The knife travelled to the west side of the gym. The knife broke the window and the blast of glass cut the person's arm leaving a tiny blood splatter near the high window that he or she was at.

The ninja began to run over the roof clutching his left arm where it was bleeding not in pain but not to leave a blood trail. Jessie and James ran into the centre of the gym where James finished the course. James heard the footsteps on the ceiling of the gym, picked up a cement brick and spun around with it in both hands. He let go of the brick and it hit right under the running ninja. Meanwhile the ninja was running until the ground below his feet grew at lightning speed to a large partially broken hump 2 feet high and 3 feet wide sending him flying about 6 feet high on the roof and landing back first just in-front of the hump. He looked back but saw nothing but a hump. James had heard the ninja fly and land about 8 feet in front of the brick. After he threw the first brick he picked up the second brick with both hands and spun faster than before. The ninja got up and was running the last quarter of the gym's roof. James let go. The brick flew a lot faster than before and this time it blasted right through. The ninja thought the last attack was a lucky shot by something down there, but then as he was about 15 feet from the gym edge he was blasted high into air by a large brick that broke threw the roof colliding up his shins and knees until it hit his stomach at full force straight on sending him flying. The blast created a funnel of wood shards cutting the ninja all over. He flew 10 feet up and 20 feet forward clearing him of the gym making him fall another 30 feet to the ground with a loud thump.

"Well, I got him", James concluded. They both walked outside to where the ninja supposedly fell and there he was not moving with a cement brick on and impressed in his upper body. James checked his pulse and he was fine, just in a coma and bleeding badly with probably broken ribs, a broken leg and a broken arm. Jessie searched him and found a tiny handheld communicator. It had the letter 'D' written on the back twice with one 'D' on the top left corner of it. Both 'D's were the same size and they were grey also. Jessie reached into her small shoulder bag and pulled out black chalk and paper. She then put the paper against the 'D' logo and coloured over it getting an impression on the other side and colour on the visual side. James walked over to a pay phone near the road leading to the gym and fitness centre.

"Hello, hi, how are you", he continued to talk in his unnatural voice to the 911 response team and told them about what they saw. He then walked back inside to get his things and change quickly and they left on their way for the residence they were staying at. After they left an ambulance arrived.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

In an organization on a large boat in the sea between Japan and Pokemon Island, a devious plan is under way.

A tall man is looking out over the sea, when a very strong large man walks in.

"Where are my spy's", asks the tall man. The large big man hesitates for a moment.

"Umm . . . well . . . the one assigned to Team Rocket was just busted out of the hospital", said the large man with a hint of fright in his voice.

"How far are the Rockets in discovering our secret", implied the tall man.

"They have just taken our logo and are trying to find who and where we are about now so we should still be able to get out of here before they even come close to finding us", answered the large man.

"Fine, prepare my boat and Mercedes for I have a visit to make with the Silph Company", said the tall man as he walked through the doors where the large man had just walked through.

What the tall man or the large man didn't know was that there was a bug under the table that tall man was standing near. Right above the area on the large boat on the roof was Cassidy who had just stood up from a crouched position with her hands to her Sony headphones listening to the conversation going on below. After she stood up she looked of in the distance while taking of her headphones for about 3 seconds pondering the situation and the future. She turned around and walked back towards the centre of the ship. Her view was being cut off by the edge of the platform. As she walked away she threw the headphones behind her and they fell about 50 feet until they collided with the water and broke.

'They aren't very far behind as you think'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ash had thought he heard a screeching sound on the window a while before he was fully awake. Outside a ninja uses a ninja star to cut an arm size hole near the window lock latch. A few blocks away in a tree is a turquoise haired man who is in a crouched position facing the ninja with his eyes closed. He is sensing the exact time to make his move. It was like he was waiting for something. Soon enough his wait was over, he opened his eyes and dropped from the tree. After he landed he sprinted faster than expected and quieter too. When he reached the patch of grass behind the ninja he did the same wall climbing jumpy thing that James did when he was training at the point where he was escaping from the logs with spikes but the man did this with a tree and the gym wall. As he reached the second last hop up to the ninja, the ninja heard him coming and busted through the window, this woke up Ash immediately. A split second later the ninja lurched for Ash and Misty; katana and all. Ash came to his senses just in time to roll on top of Misty, grab her in his arms and roll of the bed with her. Misty then woke up and looked around wondering what was going on as the turquoise haired man crashed in, landed and did a round house kick for the ninja's head. The ninja ducked, ran for Misty and grabbed her. Ash then put his arms between them and tried to separate them. He couldn't detach the ninja so he punched the ninja as hard as he could in the stomach then the face. The ninja fell and landed on his back. Just then the turquoise haired man put his foot on the ninja's neck and the ninja grunted in slight pain.

"Butch?" Misty asked. That was a big enough diversion for the ninja; grabbing Butch by the leg he toppled him over. He moved like it was a reflex.

"Oh Team Rocket, geese! You stay out of our lives this far then you just walk back in like you never left. Please! Get a life", Ash commanded. Butch then grabbed the running ninja before he could jump out the window by putting him in a bear hug.

"Listen I didn't want to come here and spoil everything", he stated, "but unless you want a ninja to take her hostage you'd better shut up, help me tie him up and help me administer sleep powder to him". Just then a crash was heard from Brock's room and . . . 

Brock pushed his hands through the glass of the trophy case and grabbed the staff made of pure bedrock. He used it to defend himself but when the picture of his mom was knocked off his bedside table he got a little angry. The two three pointed daggers suddenly rushed at him and as that happened Brock swung the incredibly heavy staff and hit the ninja in the stomach sending him out the door into . . . 

Then another ninja landed in the doorway of the room with Ash and Misty inside. The ninja on the ground looked above and behind and himself because he was on the floor and saw the other ninja being held buy someone from Team Rocket. The ninja being held by Butch gave a sort of quick simple sign language almost understandable by everyone else. Just then Brock ran in and was in a thrusting position with his arms in a stabbing position. He then pulled down and the ninja made a narrow escape by rolling backwards and twisting facing Butch. After that, the ninja, being held by Butch, looked down at the ground allowing the other ninja to jump-kick Butch in the head and free his colleague. As a result Butch slammed into the wall right next to him and fell down in some pain that would go away. He was still conscious. Then the ninja that jump-kicked Butch turned around and looked straight at Misty who was behind Ash.

"I got it Ash", said Misty who ducked under Ash's arm, which was raised in a 'You ninja's won't get around _me' _position. Misty stood there in a kick boxing stance but her legs where not as wide as the normal stance. The ninja folded his arms and chuckled under his concealed nose and mouth then he did a round house quick enough for a K.O. but not fast enough to do her neck damage or break her neck but right then Misty did a trip (swipe kick, ground kick) and the ninja fell on his back. Misty put out her arm to help him up and Ash asked, "What are you doing?". The ninja grabbed Misty's outstretched hand and pulled his self up but when he was just about there the ninja was in the process of punching her face. Misty who had anticipated this twisted the arm that the ninja grabbed her with behind his back. At the same time Butch had gotten up and grabbed the other ninja's arms using the broad part of his arms to hold him in the wrestling double arm position. 

"Give him one for me", said Misty. Ash then punched him out.

"Whenever you're ready you can take this one out too", said Butch then ash walked over to him, "and make it look good this time".

"Why do I have to knock them out again?" asked Ash.

"Because Ninja's are very tricky they can fake being hurt or being tied up" Suddenly the ninja broke free but before he could go anywhere Ash pulled a combo out of his memory when he was training Pikachu. He did a right punch straight on, then a left punch straight on and then it looked like another right punch but this time he spun clockwise doing a 270 spin and punching the ninja with his right and finishing with a dragon kick (barrel roll kick, side twin tornado kick or spinning head kick), all this lightning fast and with the result of a K.O.O. R. (Knock Out Of Ring, Knock Out while being hit out Of Ring {he was knocked out while being hit out of a window} Well I know some of you won't get it). Butch then picked up the ninja, which was inside and was about to go outside and get the other ninja.

"I'm going with you, I wanna know what's going on", said Ash as he walked towards Butch. Butch was about to protest when Misty grabbed Ash's left arm.

"Wait don't go he can just call us or email us later, the less involvement with us the better", said Misty. Ash turned around and was about to say he wouldn't go and to get back to them, but before he could, Butch had jumped out the window picked up the other ninja and vanished (not literally). Brock just walked over to the window and sighed as he saw the arm size hole and the broken window, "I just redid this place and he sure made a mean exit and you should have gone he's carrying 2 men over there and where did you learn that fighting and how come Team Rocket was here and we weren't fighting _them_ and…"

Brock kept rambling on and Ash looked a little soulless and concerned. Misty gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry everything will be fine", said Misty.

"I'm not worried about that, I just forgot to give him our emails and phone numbers", stated Ash. Just then Pikachu, Zubat and Vulpix ran and flew, in Zubat's case, into the room.

"Pi Pikachu? [What happened?]", inquired Pikachu.

"A little late huh guys", said Brock in a sarcastic way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Back at the Team Rocket Viridian Headquarters 4 rocketeers are using there skills of persuasion to get some answers (Although I haven't seen any use of any kind in any wa***{WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THAT. OUR NARRATOR IS EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES… OH TECH BOYS SAY HE SHOULD BE FINE NOW}.

"What is your main objective?" *** What the… am I on… Oh, sorry***asked the male scratchy voice at the far right. There was no answer.

"What does your boss want with the Silph Company?" asked the male with the devious voice from the far left. The left unmasked ninja looked with a curious cat face.

"What do you know about the Silph Company and us?" demanded the ninja. Suddenly a bright light shone right into his eyes.

"We're the ones asking the questions here"… Jessie.

"You must be Jessie", said the untalkative, still masked ninja. Jessie turned to look at the ninja. A million and one thoughts ran through her head at that moment, 'how does he know my name, my voice is so distinctive to him, what else does he know, what else does he want?' She was in a sea of curiosity and was drowning without a clue which way was up and there was one thing that could at least give her a breath of air.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. The ninja just looked at her for about 3 seconds and then went back to the looking at the ground.

"How do you KNOW my name!?" she asked again this time taking a staff and pulling his shirt up with it the same way someone would lift up someone else by their shirt.

"Wait leave him alone. Are objective was to obtain information about Ash Satoshi Ketchum and Misty Kasumi Williams for our boss then a course of action would be set up and we would ta…" the unmasked ninja would not finish his sentence.

"Shut up, that's enough", said the masked ninja. Jessie let go of the masked ninja turned and walked between James and Cassidy. James looked back at Jessie as she walked out the door. Cassidy looked at James and nodded then James nodded back as if to confirm something. James left the room and went in search of Jessie.

"Anyways that's probably all we'll get out of them besides I promised that former master that I would tell him what's going on and what we learned from these two. I wonder should I tell him the truth, I'm not sure he should know", said butch. Cassidy just turned and looked at him for the longest time until she came back into reality.

"Tell him the truth" she replied still as she turned to look at the two ninjas. Butch left the room and took the elevator to Basement Garage; the second lowest level they had. On the way he thought to himself, 'I wonder how she'll handle them and I wonder what the boy and girl will do'.

Cassidy was thinking of a way to scare the hell out of the ninjas when it came to her from below (ya know… way, way down there in he***{NOT AGAIN BRING IN THE REPLACEMENT***I'll kill you all*** get him under… ah… he's attacking me------------------------------GEESE HOW'D HE GET HIRED THE NEW GUYS HERE YA SAY OH …GOOD***})

"Do you guys have anything else to tell me before you go to the delimber" she said slyly. The two looked at each other and turned back to the girl in the dark.

"What's the point you'll just kill us anyway", said the unmasked ninja.

"I might be persuaded to spare your lives if your information is sufficient enough" she said. The unmasked one smiled and was about to speak when the masked ninja interrupted.

"Sorry, but no matter what we can't give away anything". The other ninja just looked at the masked one and was really about to tear something to shreds.

"Ya know what", he said, "You basically just killed us. Damn it I demand you beat him to a bloody pulp before dismembering him" ordered the unmasked ninja.

"Sorry, I don't take requests . . . BOYS!" yelled Cassidy. Almost instantly 2 other henchmen-like rocketeers walked in and grabbed the two ninjas. Cassidy walked out and the men followed her.

Butch arrived at the back garage and saw nothing but cars and bikes, motorbikes to be exact. But one caught his eye; it was a new, shiny sleek looking Kawasaki and the keys were in it. He put on the helmet started it up and drove towards a garage door . . . a closed one at the fact. He was already doing 80 km in the garage no longer than 5 houses in a row. When he was approaching the door it automatically fired explosives sending the door up quick. Inevitably the bike and man approached smoke and…

"Fine he goes first then" said the unmasked ninja.

"For the last time I don't do requests and if it'll make it any better when you both go down together he'll be right in front of you ok, good, now shut up", as said sarcastically by an angry, pissed off, had it up to here Cassidy. Anyways just like she said it happened. They went down with the masked one in front and as they slid down the tube the unmasked one's yells could be heard all throughout the building and he was saying things like "Die, DIE" or "Ya see, I hope you're happy now" and "How dumb do you get remember 'Sorry can't say a thing; would rather be chopped up'". In the slide, which was really what it was when you say they were going slanted, they heard the sounds of a large dicer and the unmasked ninja put his hands over his eyes. Then the sounds got louder and louder, sounding like they were just about to reach the dicer and then . . .

He had burst out of the smoke and did a power slide and when he regained grip he went as fast as possible and popped a wheelie too. He came around the Gym and had entered the street when two ninja's dropped from the trap door above the main entrance limbs and other body parts still attached. The unmasked one was kissing the ground and then he got up and walked towards the masked one.

"It was just a speaker making those sounds I'm alive", said the masked one.

"Not for long", said the unmasked one who was about to tackle the other ninja.

'Heh heh, one down and one to go', Butch thought to himself.

"Sometimes I really wish that thing was real", said Cassidy with passion.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ash was packing up his things on his bed and came across a picture and smiled. It was a picture of him, Misty and Pikachu. Pikachu was taking cheers and looking out into the crowd somewhat towards the camera the picture was the exact moment when Misty was hugging him after she had said 'I knew you could do it': her voice faded out in his mind as a knocking was heard at the window of his room when he turned around no one was there. He got up and walked over to the window to check who was knocking. He opened the window and looked all around and saw no one. Ash had to find out who was there so he relaxed and that sixth sense that we have when we know someone is present was used to find where the stranger was. He sensed he or she was above.

"Whoever you are", said Ash without looking up, "and whatever you're doing . . . you're obviously right above me, so get down now".

"Well it's me", said Butch, "and boy do I have news for you"

"Fire away then", said Ash.

"The ninja's who were trying to get Pikachu, Misty and you are from another mafia organization called the Dark Defiers. The ninja's were sent to take information and then a course of action, probably kidnapping would be sought out they after they got their info of you and the girl. They radioed back on there communicators and where probably given orders to kidnap one or both of you. We still don't know why they want you but they might want your Pokemon to extract genes or they might want to study the scientific connection of you and your Pokemon or they might just want to kill you I don't know for sure", explained Butch.

Ash just stood there and had that soulless look to his face and when he was thinking about the things Butch had said. Butch tried to get him out of the trance by talking to him; "Ash, hey kid, snap out of it". He was about to grab his left shoulder and shake him out of it but about a split second before he could touch him, Ash put his right hand quickly between Butch's hand and his shoulder.

"Whoa! Kid, take a chill pill. Anyways they will probably go after you with a little more determination and force so we might drop in a while to protect you. You're almost like bait for us because we want them again", said Butch perched with his hands and legs on the top windowsill looking like he's going to fall over. Ash then walked back to his bag around the bed after closing the windowsill without saying goodbye, which hit the wrong keys with Butch. Ash continued packing as he thought about how to break the news to Misty, 'Maybe right after lunch', he thought. As he was going through his bag he saw something that wasn't there before it was a tiny black ball with a silver coloured line-chain attached to it and a letter attached to the chain with tape, he opened it. It read:

__

_This chain will help you defeat the Dark Defiers if you need to. I know they will be coming back for you and Misty so take this everywhere. If they kidnap you press the red R twice to activate the homing beacon. If attacked hold it down for more than 3 seconds and it should fire a magnetic pulse rendering everybody unconscious. 1 press will allow you to see the silver ball that broadcasts the wave. This when exposed can bend light literally._

_Butch_

'After lunch' he thought, 'definitely after lunch'.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

James searched the entire headquarters but couldn't find Jessie anywhere. He went to find Cassidy because he had no idea where she could be. He wanted to comfort Jessie but what could he do when it was impossible to even find her. Maybe Cassidy could help.

Jessie was on the roof and was boarding the balloon when Umiko (a real Japanese looking woman looking a little like Erika [same hair but no hair band]), one of her well-known friends came along with her.

"Room for one more . . . I need to get some things from the old residence too", said Umiko. Lately a lot of Rockets had been going to the old team rocket headquarters to get their belongings from the basement of it. The basement housed over 1000 people underground.

"Get in", said Jessie very flatly.

"So you guys are have got your raise already huh", asked Umiko.

"Yeah we're high and dry not like how we are always deep and soaking wet. What about you?"

"I'm getting a raise when Kytty is done training those new recruits 2 days from now and that means a jump in our salary for a long time and she decided to take a third of what she makes during the training and she's sharing it with me", answered Umiko. Through the entire time Umiko was talking and Jessie was looking off into the distance at nothing in particular, not listening too closely to what Umiko was saying. Umiko noticed this soon after she stopped talking.

"What's wrong? You seem really out of energy or something, are you sick?" asked Umiko.

"No it's just that… never mind it's nothing really", Jessie said. Umiko gives Jessie the "yeah right" look as she bends down to get something out of her bag.

"And I'm suppose to believe that… well I'll believe it anyways because no more involvement for me".

James was sitting in the lounge thinking about where she could be. Some other workers were in there watching some Pokemon battles in the orange league and were making fun of the gym leaders tests. He got up and walked out of the lounge. As he left he saw Cassidy and she saw him.

"Haven't found her yet?" she inquired. No answer from James then a sad "No" lifted from the silence.

"Don't worry, I know stuff like this. Remember when the silent ninja said "Ah you're Jessie" or something like that, well she could virtually see the future in a blunt description. She's thinking she's probably gonna get more involved with these people in the future and that she's already far enough involved… oh and not when we all go in and take out double D at the kidnapping, I mean way later", she said. James was staring right at her for the longest time with the 'What the hell' look on his face.

"You're right", he said changing from his previous look to an almost astonished/surprised/happy look. 

"So what should I do for now?" he asked.

"Give her a bit of space until she is back the way she was, only pry at her once and that's it, too much will get her angry", remarked Cassidy.

"Will she be remote during the take out?"

"Not really she should be partially okay"

Ten minutes later he went back to the Residence. At his floor he looked out the window when the door creaked open. It was Jessie. He was turning on the inside: wanting to ask her a million questions but on the outside he remained calm gave her space and took Cassidy's advice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The twenty-one year old Ash was looking off the cerulean city tower with Shadow Pikachu on his shoulder. He was wearing a black cloak and a brown pack-sac. Shadow Pikachu then jumped into the air and in a long enduring bolt of lighting, Shadow Pikachu went from Pokemon to lightning to katana landing in Ash's hand. After that he jumped of the building with his hands in an index finger gun position like kids would do playing cops and robbers except pointing straight up with 2 fingers. Then in a flash, energy surged through his body and at tornado speeds a storm cloud appeared just above the tower. After he landed he rose up his right hand and brought it down. As he brought it down lightning came crashing down in a long and powerful duration. The tower was blown up and the blast seemed to hit him. The blast merely grazed him before he jumped at an amazing speed to a tree branch about 25 metres away. Then in a zoom in and a flash his dream was over.

As Ash woke up he woke up to a Pikachu lying on his lap. The dream was almost familiar to him even though he hadn't lived that long yet. He hadn't remembered even 50 % of it. Then he started to think; he was smiling all the way through, he knew what was going to happen to him before he even saw any sign of recognition and he felt like having a challenge, not Pokemon battle but human battle. After all this he gets up and walks out the door in his boxers and T-shirt.

-thump, thump, Thump, Thump, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!!!, THUMP!!! Immediately after walking out the door Misty runs towards him and collides into him grabbing him in her arms and taking him to the floor, kissing him.

"Just in case you don't make it home tonight" she says. After he returns the kiss he gets up with her in his arms. It was about an hour after they ate lunch when Ash broke the news. After lunch he went into his room to get a little more sleep before heading for Pallet.

"Of course I'll be fine but I thought they were after you remember", he commented. She looked at him with a weird look on her face and said "Maybe you should be a little more worried for me". She then walked away and was heading for the bathroom when Ash grabbed her, kissed her against the wall and went down stairs, "Hey, I care". Misty went into his room to get her clothes and change. Meanwhile, Ash was downstairs watching Brock prepare a snack for them on the road. Ash walked upstairs and when he was about to walk into his room, Misty emerged (wearing a blue blouse that had no sleeves. It was supported by a strap that went from one side around her neck and crossing over the same strap to the other side. The top seam of the blouse followed this path: it went slightly higher from where her under arms would be as it went across her chest higher than any visible parts of her breasts. It went down slightly at her other under arm and went strait across her back to rejoin the other area. The blouse extended down to her white shorts. On top of her blouse she wore a featherweight completely pure white partially see-through Hawaiian shirt). She was putting on blue-black shades as she walked by him.

"You better hurry up Ashy. We're leaving in 30 minutes." She said evilly as Ash entered the room. Ash changed into white shirt with a black Nike symbol on it with beige shorts. He walked into the bathroom and splashed water into his hair making it shine with radiance. He had already taken a shower that morning and was ready to leave. Ash and Misty had all their things with them and were about to give farewells to Brock. Pika ran out from the Pokemon lounge (filled with food soft areas and a pool) holding tonnes of Pokemon chow in his arms. Silently he jumped into Ash's backpack and stashed the loot in his bag. Misty woke up Togepi in her bag and put an even smaller paper bag filled with chow inside her bag so that her baby Pokemon would not go hungry.

"See you in about a month" said Ash to Brock as he walked outside. Misty hugged Brock and joined Ash on the walkway as well. They both waved back to Brock as they walked through the park.

* * *

The day was long. They had already made it into West Viridian Forest just before it was completely dark. They had decided to walk a little longer until they reached the old pool they found years ago. As they walked Ash heard a ruffling in the bushes near their position. He didn't stop to hear what it was. To him it was probably an animal or a Pokemon. They continued to walk. Another ruffling of a bush startled Ash and this time and he stopped. More ruffling and Ash grabbed Misty and began to run . . . so did the forest.

As Ash accelerated with the amazing speed that he had at that age Misty the ninja's appeared behind them from the bushes. Jumping flipping and dive rolling got the ninja's to surround them in an open clearing.

Ash dropped his bag and went into a fighting position. He wasn't going down easily. Misty did the same.

Each ninja ran in towards them at a high speed. Simultaneously every ninja jumped up and inward toward the duo . . . 

End part 1

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Authors note: This is the rewrite of the first chapter of a fic I wrote in January (of 2002). It was really bad back then because I told some people I was writing the early prequel to Ace's fic. They kept pressuring me to get it up so I wrote it as fast as I could and didn't even have time to use spell check or read it over. I was planning to re write it before Jake (asdfdadfasdf or whatever) said I should re write it (He's just some guy who doesn't like me at all and gives me a hard time). I took down the old one because I wanted this one represented as almost a new fic. I had also put up Part 2 Preview because of the same reason but I pulled that down a while ago and I am in the process of re writing that to. You can expect to see the whole of part 2 up in about 2 weeks from now. Please do not forget to review this.

Sincerely, 

Shockwave

P.S. I forgot to include explanations of things that I made up or just don't make sense at the end (like keyukuneus and stuff). If you want an explanation about them send me a message and I'll send you an email including all of those things. I would rather you use this email instead of my kusu_alpha@hotmail.com Therefore: elete86@hotmail.com . I check both but I check the second one more often.


	2. Part 2

Pokemon Ex

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters associated with Pokemon. Some borrowed from Great Immortal and ideas from Ace Sanchez but that's it.

Part 2

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            'Shit', thought Ash as he went into a kickboxing stance. Misty did the same except her stance wasn't as wide. She looked over to Ash as almost to ask, 'What do we do now?'. Acting quickly Ash grabbed his girlfriends bag and his bag. He spins them around and around gaining momentum. In the corner of his eye he sees the closest of the group. Finally he lets it all loose at the ninja coming towards the cleared road/path not to far from their position. The ninja fell straight down leaving an opening in the circle for Ash and Misty to escape through. Ash and Misty broke into that full speed all out sprint that they came near to when Pikachu fell off the cliff. Ash and Misty thought they made it far enough from the ninja's to re-group their stamina and defences. Ash was about to pull out Pika when a small ball fell in between he and Misty. He saw it in the corner of his eye again but at the speed it was falling he couldn't do anything. All he could do was contemplate their state of position and the time in their life they had left. To Ash the ball could be a wide range explosive to as small as a smoke bomb. During this break down of the time during the ball's decent Misty looked at Ash and he at Misty. The ball hit the ground and a tiny blast threw shards of solidified stun spore and sleep powder followed by trails of the real stuff in every direction. With all the training Ash had done with Pikachu he tried his hardest to resist the effects of the sleep powder and the stun spore. This would add at least 10 more seconds to his conscious time. Opening his bag quickly he tried to release Pika but one of the ninja's knocked him lightly in the back of the head. He fell to the side and hit the ground hard. Because of the stun spore in the air, Ash was very susceptible to any blow to the head. He lay there and saw Misty unconscious laying on her side. One second Misty was there and the next, in a black blur, she was gone with the blur. Because of this he decided to beacon for help. Luckily the chain rolled out of his open bag along with a black Pikachu (the ninjas shot an automatic covering suit for Pokemon in the bag and this one was made of rubber). Pikachu could still run and jump but he could not use his electric attacks or bite people.

"Pikachu . . . Run!" Ash said with his last ounce of strength as he pressed the R twice on his personal homing beacon. Pikachu ran As fast as it could but as he got out of the spores in the air, his suit started to sprout shoots that fanned out trying to slow Pikachu down and anchor him to the ground. A ninja landed beside Pika and took him away. Ash wondering about what happened to everybody fell completely unconscious. Another Ninja picked him up and met up with the one carrying Misty. The ninja's arrived at a camp in the evening and put sleep powder directly into their blood streams using a hypospray to their necks. Pikachu suffered the odd felling of being inside a pokeball. There the ninja's left Ash, Misty and Pikachu there with troopers from the Dark Defiers. The ninja's got into a boat at the nearby river and road to a yacht ship off the coast of Cerulean City. Ash and Misty sleept as the troopers radioed for a helicopter that would take them to the Dark Defiers cruise ship. A large dual propeller helicopter with 3 chambers arrives at 12:00 am for the troops. 3:00 am a Dark Defiers raid team returns from stealing technology from the Toshiba/Motorola headquarters for all of Pokemon Island in the northern part of Pewter City. The entire group begins to pack up. At 4:45 am the Helicopter is packed and ready to fly

Team Rocket Headquarters, a tired Butch takes the elevator to the 5th and top floor of the gym building (this is the viridian city gym building). As he walks down the corridor doing his early morning system warning patrol he comes across a beeping in the Global Surveillance and Tracking room. He looks around and finds the beeping originating from the Magar screen. As he looks more closely he sees that it's flashing the league symbol, which was the one he designated to Ash. He sits down and activates the specs of the beacon. According to what the computer said Ash had activated the beacon at 6:00 pm the day earlier. Now it was 5:00 am. Finally realising the severity of the matter he records the final position and velocity of the symbol on the screen and dashes out of the room to board the elevator and the chase begins . . . then he runs back into the room, picks up the handheld tracker and switches it on. After riding to the 3rd floor, he dashes for the video-phone in the business office and switches that on as well. Slotting in his membership card he requests a 5-way conversation while dialling in each number.

            A phone rings a normal ringing tone in the 3rd floor of the residence building far back in forest behind the gym in a room facing west, which is where James and Jesse reside. In the mountain headquarters where Kytty was training the new recruits the phone rang. Back in the rocket residence on the 5th floor where Umiko stayed the phone rang. In the basement of the gym where Cassidy was working with the scientists a phone rang in her pocket. And in the second gym room (the dark room) where Giovanni was looking around at the design of the gym the wall mounted phone rang. They all picked up. Butch and Giovanni had a video phone connections but the rest were only speaker. Here was their conversation:

            "Hello", answered James.

            "Is that you James", asked Cassidy.

            "Yeah did you call", asked James.

"No I did", replies Butch unasked.

"What do you want!? I'm trying to admire this masterpiece of a room", asks Giovanni.

"Whoa who's Mr. Grumpy over there", said an uninformed sleepyhead with grumpiness in her voice.

"It is your boss, Umiko, so watch it", replied an angry ready-to-pulverize-Umiko Giovanni.

"Sorry sir--", replied an oppressed Umiko. 

"Umiko is that you?", asked Kytty

"Kytty? . . . ", she said with growing happiness, "How have you been"

"Not bad just tired because I had to ta-- ." says an interrupted Kytty.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to get to the nature at hand", said Butch.

 "I just discovered an alert from the Magar screen which shows Ash and if he did what I told him to do in the letter then the ninja's should be right on his tail or have him already. So, should we go and get him Gio, or what", asked Butch trying to hurry Giovanni up mentally.

"Watch them, then strike. I want where they are heading, how they are going and who they are going with reported to a member here during the mission. If possible try to find a way to connect to their network. Get as many information files an 800 mb CD-RW can take" he said with concern in his voice (a CD-RW is a RE-writable CD).

"Should we get another ninja", asked James.

"No but when you rescue them you can plant bugs. I hope you know the place isn't going down", commanded Giovanni.

            "Gotcha", said James.

            "I can do this", said Umiko.

            "Now we can have some fun", said Cassidy.

            "Good now go and track their means of getting to the boat before there is no time left", he said strictly.

            "How did ya know where them thieves were gonna head" asked Kytty.

            "I didn't but I'm sure they will eventually head back there and that's why I said go", said a frustrated Giovanni.

"I recon… c'mon lets jet team"

Click, click, click, click, click . . . click. James was the last to put down the phone.

"Who was that", asked Jessie.

"It was our sector calling . . . danmmit, looks like team rockets blasting off again", replied an angry James with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't worry it'll be another raise", said Jessie, "then we can spend the rest of the time on a vacation. C'mon what do you say?"

"Hmmph, your a lot happier. What happened yesterday remem---", asked a very concerned James.

"Not another word" she says interrupting him.

Jessie walks up to him and kisses him for a long time and pulls him in close. James put his arms around her and they waddle, while kissing, over to the bed and the rest writes itself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Wednesday, 6:45 am. The smooth humming of the helicopter soothed Ash making him not want to wake up. 'Traitor!' he thought as the helicopter came across some turbulence. His first waking sight, Misty on top of him with her eyes open, staring at him.

            "So what happened", he asked trying to come back from his K.O., which felt like it was a concussion.

"You tell me", she replied.

"And our Pokemon" he asked.

"Once again you -", she said interrupted.

"Tell me yeah, yeah, I know", he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Come on help me get out a here", she said already to go and bust her way out.

"Wait maybe we should try and find our Pokemon first", he said thinking on his feet.

"Or we can just wait for our enemies to come and rescue us . . . do you still have that orb chain thingy", she asked like she was interrogating him.

"Yeah I do but who knows if they'll get here before anything happens to us", he said with freight in his voice.

"Oh they better be or I'll give command for our Pokemon to do an all out frontal attack on their headquarters", she said angrily.

"Oh sure you and what army", he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about that but here's some information for yah, it'll be head by general McFist" she said as she shook her fist.

Immediately after she said this he got up and ran as fast as he could towards the front of the empty compartment he was in and jump-kicked the door but not a budge was given to the door.

"I give up", he said in a hopeless tone.

"I don't believe you just said that . . .", she said with concern and anger in her voice, "you're the one who never gives up in the worst of times, never gives in before or after a fight and always told me to keep trying till you get what you want . . . what happened to that Ash!"

"Things change Misty! Get with the program", answered an angry Ash.

"There it is that helicopter over there it's the one where the kid is beaconing", said butch holding the handheld tracker as he sat and monitored the ops station.

"Alright so how should we take 'em", said Meowth to Kytty.

"Easy, because it's one of those double engine 'copters, a fly over side-to-side manoeuvre would be how we get above their 'copter, then one of us will have to drop down onto the top between the 2 sets of blades and keep the place clear. 2 of us will grappling-hook to the front and the other 2 at the back near the storage compartment. That's where our little twerps are being held", said Kytty like she was a lieutenant in command of storm troops, "the 2 at the front will secure the cockpit and other essential controls up there, when all that's over the one on the roof will make a long tram line going from their copter to ours so every one can make it back safe and easily but don't forget we need tracers and things like that on their crew members".

"Well then who's going where and taking what", said Jesse who was loading and preparing their equipment.

"Umi' and I will secure the front cause that's where the computer is and she'll need protection", said Kytty. Right after saying that Jesse gave them a rope with hook each, their hand stun-guns with 2 refills each, 2 tracers with temporary battery powered bugs in one each and 1 grappling hook each. Everything but the guns and the grappling hooks came in the bag that Kytty strapped around herself.

"I'll take da roof", said Meowth who was putting on a fingerless black glove over his left paw. Jessie threw him a bag filled with a super grappling hook and scope, a tracer and a small gas smoke bomb filled with a stun spore/sleep powder mixture Cassidy had stolen from Erica's gym a year ago which they were able to duplicate and use for themselves.

"Well then we'll take the rear said James looking at the 'copter infront of them" Jessie handed him a pack filled with a quick K.O. smoke bomb and a metal cutter. Not in the bag she gave him a stun gun with 2 refills and a grappling hook gun. Keeping the same thing for herself, as she gave James, plus 6 suction cups she asked, "How far away are we from the other copter?"

Cassidy pointed to the proximity reading on her screen for Butch to see while she handled the other controls.

"1 km away and were gonna close in on them soon so I hope your ready . . . and take these", he said as he threw them all headsets with mounted pen flashlights built in.

"What are dese for?" asked Meowth eyeing it like he had never seen one before.

"These are headsets allowing talk between 2 or more people on other headsets wirelessly", says Butch while receiving a sarcastic, angry, annoyed look from Meowth, "I'm just kidding I'll use it to keep you up dated on your time positions and the positions of enemies and to keep you posted on their other helicopters and forces positions because unless you guys can stop them from communicating in any way with their base then I'll be your warning alarm. I'll also keep you in formed on other messages k".

"Gotcha . . . lets move in Cassidy", said Umiko.

"Set up yet", asked Butch.

"Yup, Testing", Umiko.

"Testin'", Kytty.

"Testing", James.

"Testing", Jessie.

"Testing", Meowth.

"Testing all loud and clear . . . go", confirmed Butch.

Cassidy pushed the Joystick down fast to its fullest extent and pushed the engine throttle to maximum. This created an acceleration at an amazing rate enough to confuse their enemies radar screen. Finally, as she got close to the other helicopter she slowed down as she flew on the right then flew on the left still de-accelerating. She matched speeds with the other 'copter as she flew overhead slightly to the left of it. Butch slid the door open, "listen you guys you have to be in and out in under 5 minutes because if not their forces will get here before you leave and we don't want that". Meowth ran back to the other sliding door across from the open one, adjusted his pack and looked at his colleagues, "If I die, all my stuff goes to Umiko".

"Meowth, I am your greatest companion, how could you shun me out like this", complained James.

"Why thank you Meowth", she said tauntingly and with a temptress voice trying to make James jealous. Meowth looked straight ahead, dashed as fast as he could and charged up energy for his agility move (although it could not have been seen). After jumping and approaching the small space between the 2 sets of helicopter blades he used his agility (which at his level would turn him black) to reassure himself that he would make it between the blades and between their cycles. As he landed he dug his feet claws hard into the metal of the helicopter stood on his hind legs and motioned for the others to get on with it.

Inside the room in front of the cargo room a quiet clunk is heard by a Dark Defier member in a room filled with his colleagues wearing swat suits. Immediately after that Umiko and Kytty aimed there grappling guns at the skis near the large cockpit.

"Let's go", said Umiko who was firing her hook. Then Kytty fired hers. As Kytty swang down her clothes (more like a 2 piece army suit) ruffled wildly; enough for anyone to see the hand gun tucked at the back of her pants. At the same time, Umiko looking more like an FBI agent (Windbreaker with tight shorts and a gun holsters on her right leg swung down. After swinging to a stop they had already climbed half way up their lines. When they reached the side of the cockpit where the door was Kytty pulled her gun out of her pant at the back and Umiko pulled one out of her gun holster on her right leg. Umiko climbed over Kytty to get closer to the windshield. Kytty placed herself under the port side helm's window. Kytty nodded to Umiko as if she gave the signal to go. Well she did. Umiko ran across the windshield dodging bullets as she shot in through the windshield stun (rubber) impact bullets. After hitting the worker at the ops station and 3 out of the 9 other swat men in the back of the room who carried M-16s, she slid and landed on the foot ledge of the starboard side. She heard M-16 fire pass through the far back area of the hull side she was on and had watched the fire move closer in an attempt to wipe out the entire side.  She spun over 2 and-a-half times to try and escape the gunfire. Then as she realised that she could roll no further, facing the hull she dropped down and grabbed onto the skis-with-wheels only with her hands and waited with the gun in her holder.

"Hey what's going on in there", asked a DD member knocking on the only door to the cockpit and waiting room.

"A girl is trying to take the ship but there's only one and we think she's been killed so one of us will go and open the door and check if she's gone, dead or . . . yeah gone or dead" said a guy holding an M-16 speaking back into the waiting room. The guy who was closest to left side of the helicopter was walking over to where the door was shot.

"-Umiko are ya there!-", whispered a terrified Kytty into her headset as she peaked around the side into the cockpit port window.

"Yeah I'm down hanging onto the other ski but", she said surprisingly relaxed, "is anyone coming over to check yet?".

"One guy approaching from your left should be there in about 3 secs", answered Kytty.

The normal height man slid the door open, looked left, right, up, down and saw nothing because the skis were partially under the helicopter where he wouldn't be able to see them.

"Kytty listen, I grab their eyes you take 'em out from behind", said Umiko while pulling out her gun, in slang, which meant that she would grab the attention of everyone else in the cockpit area.

"Right", confirmed Kytty.

The man turned around, "No one's there she was probably shot of the helicopter and--", he said interrupted as 2 stun bullets hit him in the back. He fell straight to the floor completely unconscious. As they all locked and loaded their guns to go over and shoot the floor, Kytty jumped through the small window shooting the pilot once in the neck while doing a clockwise 180 midair roll and firing 3 bullets above the large metal railing, falling lower and firing 2 more landing in the helm area's depression about one foot deep, hitting 2 people. Once landed a barrage of bullets fell in her general direction but not hitting her because of the raised floor infront of her towards the enemy. Umiko reloaded her gun and climbed up back to the wall and when she got there she rolled 410 degrees counter-clockwise in total to fire around the wall. After using a total of 4 shots to K.O. 2 guys only one guy was left. She jumped in while dogging the last mans gunshots and also landed in the depression then climbed into the metal chair that the ops manager used to sit in. The man finished his first rounds and began to reload. Kytty nodded at Umiko and Umiko got up to run to the rear door. Kytty reloaded her 6 shot stun gun and fired 3 1-second spaced shots towards the guy with the M-16. Umiko ran to the last guy who was shot buy the first of Kytty's shots jumped and did a shadow kick [rotational body movement with a kick resembling a soccer kick stationary leg is bent (basically a rotating karate scissor kick)] right to the guy's head knocking him unconscious. After landing she stood; back to the rear wall. The men in the other room slid open the door to Kytty's side where Umiko was. Umiko seeing this as an opportunity slid the door back the way it came pulled out her rope and hook to tie the door shut very tight while using the door's own lock. Kytty stood up and spoke, "We have the cockpit secure, but not for long so hurry".

"Alright", said Jessie as she and James wearing black jump suits, Jesse again wearing the same thing as Umiko, fired their grappling hooks at the rear skis that were closest to them. They swung down and climbed up to the hull wall of Ash and Misty's so called prison. Pulling out their lazer blade metal sheers they cut a 5 foot tall oval in the  wall and placed a suction cup on it.

Ash was already standing in the corner near the rutter room and Misty was at the side near the waiting room. They both knew there were people in both except the people in the waiting room were just shooting the jammed lock not realising that they had to shoot the handle to get into the cockpit. James entered with Jessie and told the kids to move towards them and to get in between Jessie and James. Suddenly 3 men burst out of the rutter room and fired their pistols. Luckily James held the oval like a shield to protect them as Jessie laid suction cups with handles up to Meowth. James fired back using 6 bullets and took out 1 guy because he kept hitting their bullet-proof vests but knocked them all down. After this he reloaded and saw that Ash and misty were already climbing towards Meowth so he threw his shield but first removed the suction cup. As the shield flew he thought as fast as he could. He pulled out a knsi knife and shot it at a valve in the rutter room. The valve blew blasting Ash and Misty's belongings into the room he picked them up and ran towards the hole. The shield landed on both of the men that were down allowing time for James to escape. Outside he threw the last cup up to Jessie and she placed it so that everyone could make it to Meowth. Meowth had already screwed in the foundation for the powerful blast run grappling hook and was loading the opening. James barely made it to the top before the men in the "prison" compartment started firing. Meowth fired the hook to their team's 'copter and placed the tram on the line. 

"It's connected drop in altitude", said Butch as he saw the hook impale lock into the on-board anchor block. First Misty slid down the line, then Ash, then Jessie. All through this time Meowth planted a tracer on the roof and set the self-destruct sequence for the grappling hook gun (1 minute).

Knick, Knick, Knick. BADABADABADABADABDA!!! That was heard coming from the waiting room as the men in there tried breaking the lock and shooting the door down. Seeing that the DD's were getting a little more creative in trying to get into the cockpit Kytty fired her 3 remaining bullets at the door to add another problem to the list of problems the Dark Defier members had in trying to get in.

"Well have you got it yet", asked Kytty.

"It's almost done downloading", she said wishing the helicopter would process faster, "C'mon, c'mon . . . done!"

Umiko looked back at the ropes while Kytty secured a line to the roof.

"C'mon hun', ain't no time left to ponder how much time we got left so let's go!" said Kytty. Umiko jumped up, grabbed onto the ledge and was helped by Kytty in trying to get herself up faster than she would by herself. She laid down, turned around so her head would be near the broken windshield, grabbed onto the rope that Kytty set up and belayed horizontally because of the air resistance. Finally they slid back under the propellers not walked and reached middle space. Once Umiko reached the line she rode back to their 'copter. Kytty did the same. James was about to go before Meowth when gunshots started firing through the roof. James slid back to the enemy's copter reached into Meowth's bag and pulled out the gas bomb and dropped it through the small grill vent. The ball bursted sending stun spore and sleep powder everywhere. One DD member jumped up onto the vent so James shot him in the chest with his stun-gun after reloading. After this he grabbed Meowth and road the line back to their helicopter. As they rode the line broke because the mounted gun lit itself on fire. Meowth climbed up to the helicopter quickly and seconds later James arrived. Ash and Misty were standing on the chairs near the left side of the copter. Jessie cut the line and Cassidy flew away as the door closed automatically.

Back on the other helicopter where the DD's were, the second swat wave including 2 guys wearing pistols broke into the cockpit (the same time Umiko and Kytty belayed). They walked in slowly and they woke up the guy who was kicked and took the ops station's and pilot's seats.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this again but thanks Team Rocket", thanked Ash as he outstretched his hand to James. James shook it saying, "no problem". In Misty's mind it was weird to see Ash and James, 2 enemies since the beginning shaking hands and smiling. It was like getting in trouble was what brought them closer together.

"Hey girls and guy did you leave tracers", asked Butch.

"I' didn't" said James and Kytty simultaneously.

"I left one on the guy I jump-kicked under the hood of the shirt he was wearing which was under the swat stuff", answered Umiko.

"I left one on the true door for the right side and it was the invisible sticky type I had", said Jessie.

"I left one on the helicopter's roof", said Meowth.

"Good their all on my screen. Mission accomplished. But we still have to get out a here because they have already asked for help and 2 Appachie Warhawks are on their ways so lets go" said butch as he studied close attention to the screens.

Cassidy flew the helicopter towards the end of Viridian forest. Butch gave her some co-ordinates and they began to descend near a path. Cassidy held the helicopter 3 feet off the ground so that the twerps departure wouldn't be too hard. Ash and Misty jumped out of the helicopter and turned to face it after.

"Hey, where's our stuff", asked Misty.

"Right here", replied Kytty after getting them out of a container.

"Thanks", said Misty and Ash as Kytty threw them out of the helicopter into their awaiting hands. Misty opened Togepi out of the grey pokeball it was in and Ash did the same with Pikachu. It was still covered with the rubber so Ash bent down close to the ground and ripped it open. Pikachu emerged unharmed only angry that it had been inside a pokeball. It jumped and ran all over Misty like a mouse would do then it jumped back onto Ash and into his bag.

"You guys be careful alright", said Umiko.

"Alright", said Ash, "Bye".

The helicopter regained lift and flew away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Ash knelt down and opened up his bag to see how Pikachu was doing. He expected a yellow mouse to jump out of the bag and lick him but instead he heard the snoring of a lazy mammal. He pulled Pikachu out of his bag.

"Pika, hey Pika you still tired", he asked him as the mouse tried to wake up.

"PIkaA pikapika [I'm napping]", said Pikachu.

"Fine", Ash said as he put Pika back in the bag and zipped it up.

Ash got up and put his bag on and observed Misty looking around with her left hand above her eyes to block the sun. Ash looked around too and had an inquiring look on his face.

"Ash you know how South Viridian Forest Road has a lot of green grass on the sides with a few trees," Misty explained to Ash obviously taking this somewhere.

"Yeah of course," Ash replied. Misty didn't look at him. She just kept observing the area.

"Then why is it that the largest green plant here is a small bush," asked Misty.

"I think were on North Viridian Road", he said with assurance in his voice, "if we follow this road it'll take us just left of the ranch at my grand-uncle's place".

"Yeah but Ash, Professor Oaks ranch is pretty big are you sure it wont take too long", asked Misty.

"Nah Come on it's not that far", Ash said as he started walking along the path. He glanced at his watch and read the time quickly it was 7:40. 

                                    *                      *                      *

Currently the time was 9:00 am. They had been walking for about an hour and had covered just about 12 km. 10 km in the distance they could see Professor Oaks windmill.

"Ash let's stop for a snack here, then we can continue", said Misty as she sat down in a cross-legged position and started to get 2 sandwiches out of her bag. She gave Ash one of Brock's club sandwiches and Ash sat down. After opening his sandwich out of the cellophane wrapping and taking a bite Pikachu was heard pushing on the zipper of Ash's bag.

"PIka kachu chuchuchuchuchu [I want out …out out out out out]" complained Pikachu who was soon to zap his way out noticeable by the sound of his sparking cheeks.

"Ok Pika calm down", he opened the bag and Pikachu jumped up 3 feet and landed beside the bag. Ash knew that the reason Pikachu got up was because of the smell of food.

"kaA PIka ka cha [Can I have some]", he said happily. Ash looked at his sandwich then Pikachu… "Sure", he said as he broke of a piece the size of 2 Pika paws.

"Chaaa", he said happily as he ate some of Ash's travel lunch. He munched away the food he was given in about 7 seconds with brakes in between to chew and swallow.15 minutes later Ash and Misty had finished there lunch and were packing up to go. Ash opened a small bag of pokemon chow inside his bag just in case Pika got hungry again.

"Well Pikachu I hope you can walk now because you just mooched more food of your trainer", said Misty sarcastically.

"ChukachA PikAA kachu Pipipi", he said in a come back tone.

"What did he just say?", asked Misty to Ash.

"He said shouldn't you be feeding Togepi", answered Ash.

"Togepi! I forgot to leave her food at the side of my bag", said Misty who frantically knelt down and opened her bag, opened up the container filled with Togepi's food formula and placed 6 little pellets at the side of her bag where Togepi flowered and ate them. After closing her bag and container she stood up and they all continued to walk.

"Geese we've been walking for ten minutes and I'm already boiling here", explained a tired Misty. Just then a fearow flew down from above and landed in front of them. A young trainer wearing black jeans and a blue T-shirt jumped off the fearow.

"You're Ash Ketchum", said the boy as he returned his Fearow.

"The one and only" said Ash.

"How about a Pokemon battle, I want to challenge you", said the boy with fire in his eyes.

"Have you just begun your journey", asked Misty. The boy grew a sweat drop and was sort of embarrassed that nobody was taking him seriously.

"Yes for your information lady I have. So far I'm just 1 hour into my training and I already caught a fearow using a bulbasaur", said the boy looking proud of himself.

"You got some luck there huh", said Ash smiling with only slits for eyes. The boy looked at Ash accusingly.

"What do you mean luck, that was pure skill, I was made for this", said the young boy as he tossed a pokeball up and down (and giving Ash and Misty sweat drops and squinting eyes).

"Oh and how did you catch this Pokemon", asked Ash looking at him directly in the eye.

"Well um . . . I saw it in a tall tree in its nest so I pulled out my bulbasaur and used vine-whip to hold it there. I knew it would soon break free so I thought I could weaken it too. At the same time I told bulbasaur to use razor leaf attack to hit it but because it's aim was really off, well . . . it cut the branches which held the nest up so while being held and falling it couldn't escape because the branches it hit on the way down weakened it. Then when it landed it didn't even get up so I captured it. There were eggs there but I left them on a branch above ground … none where broken", he said with his hands behind his back, head down, while making circles in the dirt with his foot.

"Like I said, luck", commented Ash. The boy stopped what he was doing and went into a gunman's stance.

"Anyways it doesn't matter how I caught it! I challenge you to a battle, do you accept?", said the boy with confidence in his 2 pokemon.

'Well I haven't battled in a while and it won't look good if I don't accept,' thought Ash, "Fine I accept your challenge".

"2 pokemon each no time limit last pokemon standing", said the boy, "Since I challenged you I'll go first". He ran back a about 50 feet then through his ball and a bulbasaur materialized about ten feet away from him.

"Pikachu, I choose you", said Ash as the Pikachu scampered out ten feet in front of Ash.

"A Pikachu . . . wouldn't you have chosen a stronger Pokemon", said the boy mockingly.

'He obviously hasn't seen Pika fight in the league', Ash thought to himself.

"Bulbasaur, agility then move in for a tackle attack", said the boy to the bulbasaur anxiously waiting for a command.

"Ash hurry up I wanna get to your mom's house before 11 o'clock", said Misty in a slightly annoyed tone as she stood by his side watching and waiting. In spurts of speed the bulbasaur was moving, running then warping towards Pikachu and so on.

"Fine", said Ash, "Pikachu when it gets close, use your electric field, full charge".

"Chu", said Pikachu acknowledging him. Once the bulbasaur was in the running tackle attack stage, Pikachu charged up his electricity and held it on himself. The boy couldn't tell his Pokemon in time but the bulbasaur was not ignorant and when it saw the attack it jumped over Pikachu. Floating there the boy gave it a command, "Recover and use your razor leaf attack". Immediately bulbasaur stabilized itself and launched razor sharp leaves at Pikachu.

"Pika use thunder", commanded Ash.

"CHUUUUUUUU", yelled the Pikachu as it fired a surrounding blast of lightning which, blasted the leaves back, shocked them and fried them to an edible crisp.

"Use your vine whip", said the boy as he sweated in the "tension" of the battle. The bulbasaur extended vines at amazing speed to Pikachu in an attempt to hit it hard.

"Pikachu jump and finish it", said Ash as he put his hands in his pockets looking really bored although Pikachu was having fun because he was actually doing something with action. As the vines grew close within feet Pikachu jumped amazingly high for its size and gave the bulbasaur a huge thunderbolt. The bulbasaur stood there in its position all smoking, burnt, black and zapping in places then after 10 seconds the boy went to go and shake it but when he did it felt like a rock. He let go which made it topple onto its side. Still not moving, but alive.

"Well, won that round . . . next", said Ash as the boy recalled his bulbasaur and pulled out his Fearow. He threw it on the ground back towards his side and walked towards the bird, which had just popped out of his pokeball.

"Do what ever you must to destroy that Pikachu", said the boy softly to the Fearow beside him as he walked by it. The Fearow had an evil gleam in its eye and looked straight at Pikachu then ran and took off flying straight for Pikachu.

"chu kachu pika Pikachu ka [Good, this is what I'm talking about]", said Pikachu as sparks flew from his cheeks. The Fearow flew above Pikachu at Mach 1 blowing sand at him. Pikachu just blocked his face he didn't get too much sand. After flying by, the Fearow turned around and flew at Pikachu with the plan of hitting him with his beak. When Pikachu saw it approach he charged up an electricity field with as much power possible then jumped landed briefly on the Fearow's back transferring all his electricity into the bird then flipped off and landed back towards the bird on his hind legs. Because of this attack the Fearow crashed down and was shocked also. After getting up it turned around and started to use it's whirlwind attack on Pikachu. Pikachu was getting bored with this so he fired a long powerful thunder-shock, which fried the bird although it still was standing after that. Pikachu charged electricity in his tail and ran towards the fearow. Amazingly PIka seemed to disappear and reappear just in front of the birds face because of the speed that he achieved. Now in the air PIka did a counter clockwise 360, which flung his tail hard into the birds face knocking the bird 5 feet away to the left (according to Ash). The effects of the attack left the contacted area of its face burnt and its body electrified. The boy returned his Pokemon and walked up to Ash.

"Nice battle Mr., . . . that Pikachu is really well trained, strong, fast and smart, now I see why you won", said the boy congratulating Ash.

"Pikachu to me – Thanks kid, I'm amazed you captured that fearow and already got it to obey you", said Ash. Pikachu climbed up Ash to land in his schoolbag looking out at the boy then dozing off.

"Be careful on your journey", added Misty, "Now lets go to Professor Oaks place".

"Right", said Ash as he adjusted his school bag. The boy ran Ash's right through the field which would lead to the south Viridian forest then to Viridian city and finally to the Pokemon Centre.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Ash and Misty decided not to go all the way around Oak's Ranch and place just to get into his lab. Ash jumped the fence and helped Misty land. After she climbed over they ran through the tauros range and tiptoed through the beedrill hives' meadow. Finally they reached the lab. They walked into the lab/house via the porch door, which was unlocked. They looked around the living room and no one was there so they walked through the pokeball storage room to the living room, which had a single step going down. Still no one was there so they walked into the study room near the front door and there he was standing silently by a computer screen completely entranced in his work. Ash was about to say something when he was interrupted by a quiet whirring. He looked to the source of the sound (the centre of the room) and where the pokeball special chamber used to be was a cylindrical platform. It had a computer screen and a keyboard fit into it and a whole lot of other buttons. On the platform stood a charmeleon tail fire burning and all. It was surrounded by an indigo/violet haze in the shape of a cylinder matching the shape of the platform. Above this was another cylindrical platform originating from the ceiling. It seemed to have a cylindrical space inside it so that a ring could fit inside it.

            The whirring got louder and a large ring being held by an arm lowered from the top rotating slowly. The ring had many little features that made it look more like a machine then a ring. As it reached the height of the charmeleon it fired a barrage of different scanning waves inwards. All around the ring a large receptor strip recorded which waves were reflected and how much, which were refracted and how much, which passed through and how much and which were changed including the degree of change and into what. Because the readings would vary for each part of the charmeleon's body Oak would get a basic anatomy scan with extra details not picked up by conventional hospital scanners. 

            After the scanner reached the bottom it quickly rose to the top again.

            "Ok Charmeleon, you can go now" said the professor who didn't even bother to turn around. Charmeleon Jumped off the table and went through a little gate near the opposite wall to Ash to go outside and rejoin his colleagues. Samuel didn't really pay any attention to why charmeleon didn't go back through the living room, then porch door then of he porch outside.

            "Hi Professor", said Ash greeting his regional Pokemon information peer.

            "Whoever you are get out of my room - - Oh hello Ash, Misty, I thought you were those evil masked men who came here days ago going through my computer, they looked like assassins or neo samurai to me, ah well, how are you Ash", said Professor Oak much to Ash's surprise.

            "Wait you said assassins were in here days ago", asked Ash longing for confirmation on what the Professor had just said.

            "Yes 2 assassins or ninjas or neo samurai, completely dressed in black sneaked into my lab got onto the Pokemon League Special Members Network and hacked their way into your files, even though yours could have been accessed from a computer not on the network or at such a high rank. They probably went in to get information, which can't be viewed at the trainer level: only league scientist or official league worker level. They also went into yours Misty", said the Professor.

            "Hmm, not good . . . which means that . . . Mom!" explained Ash in a there's no time sort of voice as he ran out the front door. Pikachu jumped out of his bag and grabbed onto his shoulder. He jumped off the top step headfirst, fairly far and high. While he was falling (with style) he pulled out Pidgeot's pokeball, spoke to himself mentally ('I need speed this time not handling from Charizard so go Pidgeot') and threw Pidgeot's pokeball straight out infront just in time so he could land on the just materialized birds back and give it the fly command steering the bird up and away from the steps.

            "Ash, Where are you going!?", asked Misty who watched as the boy flew off towards his house.

            "I'll be back really soon I just have to see my Mother" he said.

            Then he pulled his head down and commanded Pidgeot to go to maximum speed. A sonic boom was heard as the bird reached a final speed over 4064 km/h (Mach 4 [near Japan]). The super acceleration combined with the high speed created a Shockwave, which broke a few windows on the way.

            'What a thrill. I should do this more often'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            A young girl, probably 8 or 9 walked into the quiet residential streets with a basketball. She turned around to shoot some hoops. She wasn't a great player as confirmed by her first shot that was far left of the rim and net. The girl looked right and saw 3 ravaged houses. The third house belonged to the town one hit wonder: Ash Satoshi Ketchum. With it's odd numbered address on the other side of the street she looked closely at the windows that brought back terrible memories, of yesterday.

            Ash was flying along the street back to his house at super sonic speeds of course when he saw a sad girl playing basketball. He then looked at his house and swore something to a Buddhist God concerning his mother's state and the destruction of the Dark Defiers. As he flew past the girl her shot was pushed right and into the net by his aerial wake. To her he was a symbol of hope: something he would fulfil for the rest of his life.

Ash steered Pidgeot to the rear porch door of his house as they continued to de-accelerate. As they came to stop Pikachu jumped off Ash's back to fall a few metres down to the ground and land on his feet. Ash waited until Pidgeot landed before jumping off. They walked in through the broken porch sliding door to find evidence of a struggle. It appeared that somebody was thrown into a table.

"Pikachu—". Ash spoke as if Pikachu would have known what to do. Surprisingly Pikachu did. It crawled up to the broken table and sniffed around. Ash kept close pursuit and after arriving he knelt down as well.

"Who is it Pika?", asked Ash. Pikachu only responded by sparking his cheeks a little. Ash's expression changed to a frown from a concerned look. He looked around at the room while Pikachu sniffed the air. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up and the little yellow pokemon froze placing his hand on Ash's leg to tell him to be quiet.

"-Are they still here Pika-" Ash whispered as quietly as Pika's attentive little ears could hear. Pikachu sparked again. Ash stood up quietly. Pikachu could feel something start to grow stronger and madder inside of Ash enough that Pikachu looked at him as to wonder what got into him. It wasn't long before Pikachu would figure out what was wrong with him. An unnatural breeze blew through the house. Pikachu thought that Ash was like a Pokemon about to teleport to the top floor so he stepped back. Ash then ran forward at and incredibly high speed. He jumped rotating his feet up 45 degrees then he ran on the wall for about a second until this led him onto the steps upstairs. Executed silently. When he reached the top of the steps a second had passed, amazing for any human. Pikachu from Ash's point of view could be seen scampering the wall quickly a split second after he reached the top. Pikachu was still on the wall as Ash slowly walked along the wall of his room just in case anyone was there. He peeked around the corner and his room was completely trashed. He decided he would look for his mother first. Pikachu jumped of the wall to walk up to Ash and scope out the area. Ash looked at Pikachu and motioned for him to jump up on his shoulder. Pika scampered up his leg and reached his right shoulder while resting his tail on Ash's left shoulder. Ash walked over to his mother's door and looked inside. To his and Pikachu's surprise there stood his mother looking down at the floor. She knew someone had walked back into her room and she wouldn't acknowledge their presence.

She just kept her eyes down and adjusted her red fingerless gloves. Wearing a tank top and with training pants she placed her left foot forward on its toe and raised her arms in a tae kwon do stance.

"Your not going to do anymore damage then you have already done"

"Mom . . ." Ash said quietly. She looked up and her wet hair flung off a little water.

"My son . . . you came back". She ran up and hugged Ash tightly never wanting to let go.

"I thought they were after you Ash . . . I thought I'd never see you again" she stammered. Ash tightened his hug on his mother after the thought about him dying leaving her all alone. He broke the hug. 

"Are you okay mom? What happened to Mr. Mime?" he asked as he noticed how his mother looked a little buffer than before.

"Don't worry about me Ash I'm fine. I'm sorry honey but I don't know what happened to Mr. Mime. The last time I saw him he was pretending to sweep a pillow. He kept saying 'Mimey Mimey'. I couldn't understand him. I guess he noticed that and left for whatever he was trying to tell me", she said as she looked over her growing boy. Ash tried to think what Mr. Mime was trying to say. He pictured him sweeping the pillow then it hit him. In his mind he could see himself lying down face up being swept in the morning by Mr. Mime. 'Me' he thought to himself for a second.

"Mr. Mime was looking for me. Now he's somewhere out there by himself with no-one", Ash said to his mother in a sad tone while looking at his mother.

"I should've been here", Ash cursed as he whipped his head down. His mother looked up at him, put her hand under his chin and raised his head up.

"Ash it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do. Keep your head up. We'll find Mimey". Silence fell on the room like a bed sheet fluttered onto a bed. The room was partially destroyed. Windows broken. Chairs smashed. It was like the aftermath of a war zone. Ash looked around a bit more and then looked at his mother again.

"C'mon mom, lets' go downstairs", suggested Ash as he turned to leave the room. Then the sound of footsteps on top of a roof caught Mrs. Ketchum and Pikachu's attention. Mrs. Ketchum had frozen on the spot trying to hear if the person was approaching the window at the rear of the room behind her. She knew from her previous encounter with the mafia men or mobsters that they were after Ash and Misty. She tried to ask the new Jenny appointed to Pallet what the double 'D' on their suit jackets stood for but the precinct had no files or information matching the sign. She turned around and went back into the same stance as before except, this time, her head was up and she was feeling content. A ninja wearing the Dark Defiers' symbol jumped in through the broken window to land quietly. The ninja was obviously a woman of Japanese heritage. She had a ninja's veil like most of the previous ones but she was exceptionally shorter than the earlier ninjas Ash had encountered.

"Ash . . . Go. Take your girlfriend with you", She said in desperation. Ash was looking at his mother with an 'Are you crazy?' expression on his face. 

"No . . . No I can't leave you Mom"

"Ash Go now I'll be fine, hurry"

"But Mom it's—"

"Just Go! Now!". Ash looked at his mother long and hard. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was serious. Ever cherishing the mental picture of his mother, he ran out of the room hoping that he would see his mother again perfectly fine and safe.

"Pikachu on foot", he commanded. Pikachu jumped off him and ran beside him on all fours. Ash took off his school bag and threw it in front of him as he jumped down the 14-step staircase. Pikachu landed on the ground beside Ash and they both continued to run. As Ash opened the front door to his house and ran out. A large man in a black suit with the DD symbol made Ash collide with him and fall backwards. Pikachu began to charge up and electric attack.

The ninja's stance resembled something out of a book of Ninjitsu. The ninja dropped her arms and tried to jump over Mrs. Ketchum.

"Where do you think your going?", asked Mrs. Ketchum while jumping up to block the ninja's path. The veiled woman created a few hand signs and pushed Mrs. Ketchum out the door to land on her back. The ninja ran by again but before she could clear Mrs. Ketchum, Delia grabbed the ninja in a desperate attempt to hold her back. After grabbing her leg Mrs. Ketchum twisted it causing great pain to the Dark Defiers special class trained ninja. Mrs. Ketchum pulled the ninja to the ground and held her there by the leg. Besides, the ninja wouldn't be going anywhere with a dislocated leg anyways.

Pika fired his attack straight for the man's head but he actually didn't hit the man at all. Amazingly the man had tilted his head to the left just before Pikachu's lightning would've hit. The man's expression hadn't changed at all from what it was before he moved: still cold and dead looking. It was powerful enough to send chills down Ash's spine. The man reached forward and grabbed Ash by the hair attempting to drag Ash back to his car. Ash tried to hurt the man's arm but the 6 foot tall mind over matter maniac didn't feel a thing.

An angel then appeared in the middle of the road, at least to Ash that's what it meant to him. In fact, Officer Jenny had rode up on her motorbike and stopped in the middle of the road she hopped off and drew her revolver. Taking quick aim while ducking behind her motorbike she shot 1 ever-transcending shot towards the man. Why transcending? Because what would happen next would put every witness within the area in shock. Immediately after Jenny fired a clump fell to the ground. To everybody at the moment except Ash, Pikachu and the strange large man, thought that that was an exceptionally amazing event. Ash had seen the man quickly pull out a gun and fire at the approaching bullet making both bullets fall to the ground as one large metal clump. So had Pikachu but it wasn't such a big deal for the lightning fast Pokemon to see that. Still holding Ash the man moved to Officer Jenny so fast that it looked like he had teleported with Ash. As he arrived he shouldered Jenny and her motorbike into a lamppost across the street. Ash suddenly felt this strong force inside him explode. The man holding Ash seemed to sense this but it was too late. Ash had punched the man in the stomach sending him a few feet down the street sliding while burning his shoes. The man ripped off his shirt to reveal a strap with lights that wrapped around his body. It was smashed when Ash hit it. The man ripped it off and threw it away with the weird pokeball that was attached to it. Ash still filled with this odd rage just stood there looking at the man with disgust.

"That's no way to treat a woman", spoke Ash with a serious, dead tone. The man just looked at him also. 'How could he have short circuited the power strip. It creates power from internal unbreakable ion collectors'. The man looked at his fist. 'Then it is true' he thought. The man looked up at Ash again and put an angry face on. He ran towards Ash while pulling back a fist.

"piKa PIKA!! [Ash Move]", Pika yelled once the man came too close to Ash. The man flung his right hand forward and landed a direct hit with air. Ash spurted to his left just before the man made contact. The man tried to dragon kick Ash but again just missed Ash. To the man he was nowhere to be found. He heard the creaking of a door and turned around to see Ash holding up Officer Jenny while closing the door.

"Touché" spoke the man quietly to himself. – Pika, try again -. The man thought he heard this leave the house. Suddenly, a bolt electricity passed through the window and made direct contact with the man's head blasting him across the street. The man got up and walked back over towards his jacket and shoes. He picked them up and shuffled them both into one hand. After doing this he took a little bit of Ash's hair he collected and put it inside a large test tube.

"A4 abort we have the third objective", the man said to his communicator mounted in his ear. Meanwhile inside the house Ash's mom layed there on the ground paralysed. Still holding the ninja by her dislocated leg. The ninja then heard this and rolled a smoked bomb towards Mrs. Ketchum. Ash's mother closed her eyes as smoke and stun spore was spewed everywhere. When it cleared she was holding a roll of Bounty Disposable cloths rolled in fabric from the ninja's leg. The ninja had escaped.

The man stood outside the window and caught the ninja in his arms. They went into the street where a sports car drove up. They hopped in and drove off towards the harbour-front. Ash had collapsed a while ago after entering and telling Pikachu what to do. He quickly awoke and ran upstairs to find his mother who could barely move on the floor. Ash picked up his Mom, carried her over to her own bed and laid her down.

"I thought (cough) I told you to leave", joked Ash's mother in a scratchy sore voice. Ash picked up his mothers hand.

"I couldn't leave you hear all alone Mom", Ash said as he pulled the covers up on her bed. He got up and walked into the hallway then into the bathroom to get a wet cloth and a boll of warm water. He walked back over to his mother and put the cloth on her forehead. 

"This will speed up the blood flow in the brain so that you can regain control of your body faster", Ash said as he pulled up a chair.

"Ash, the reason I am telling you to go is because there is someone who I know needs your love and caring more than me".

"Mom, above everyone everything else you come first"

"You don't understand I can take care of myself now. I now you love me very much dear and I love you too but right now _she _is the one who you must show love to now. I know because I was young once and I felt as though love was always visual and had to be seen in order to be meaningful. I am sure she is just the same way."

"I guess your right then. I was just afraid to leave you alone really"

"Thank you Ash", acknowledged Delia to her son as she sat up, " but I'm already recovering so don't worry about me". Ash got up and looked at his mother. 'Where's Mimey when you need it', he thought. He walked out of his mother's room and there was Pikachu. He bent down and woke up Pika. Pikachu  popped up quickly and climbed up Ash's  back to perch himself on Ash's shoulder. He began to walk towards their steps when . . .

Misty kneeled down on the comfortable floor pillow near the table inside the living room of her boyfriend's Grand Uncle's place. Professor Oak had just gotten off the video link connection with Professor Ivy via his computer. The professor walked into his living room and sat down across the table from Misty while picking up the tea and sipping it quietly. He looked up with the cup still at his mouth and saw Misty who was looking at the table and barely moved. He saw that she didn't even notice that Kingler had brought in one of the Profs. pre-made cups of tea for her. He brought down his cup and continued to stare for lack of a better word.

"Please tell me, Little Miss, you aren't worried about my Grand nephew are you", He said with a notice me kind of tone. Misty didn't even respond. She was still looking at the same spot on the table not moving. 

"Little Miss", he said making Misty look at him.

"You know Ash has been in far worse situations than this", He said trying to cheer her up.

"I know but the thought of losing anyone who cares about you as much as you care about them is frightening. I'd feel like I would have lost part of myself if I lost him". Professor Oak looked up at her quickly pausing from drinking his tea. He got up and finished of his tea. Then he picked up a notepad beside his tea plate and jotted something down.

"Well lets just go and see how much he cares for you", he said as he ate her crumpets. Misty popped up as well. 

"Sure I'd gladly go and see Ash and I know the fastest way", She said as she picked up her bag and interrupted a laughing Togepi who was enjoying the little toy inside her home (Misty's bag).

"Togepi, can you teleport us to Ash's house", she said picking up the de-evolved form of Chansey.

"Toge, Toge, Toge, Priiii", was all she said in response.

"I don't think she's up to it right now. She'd rather be playing", Misty said to Oak looking at her baby pokemon.

"It's okay we'll just take one of my grandson's convertables. Besides it is just a baby Poke—" he said interrupted when he put his arm on Misty's shoulder and Togepi began Metronome. A blue field surrounded them both as Togepi teleported them.

. . . a bright blue light began to emminate from his mother's room. He ran back and saw Professor Oak, Misty and Togepi materializing with her bag in the room. After arriving Misty saw Ash and ran up to him for a hug. He returned the hug and looked at his mother who smiled.

"Delia, what happened to you?" Samuel Oak asked as he went to a chair beside the bed, sat down and picked up the hand on Mrs. Ketchum's upright body. 

"A masked woman came back and used stunspore on me basically. I'm fine Uncle", she said to him trying to lay down again.

"Well, that should wear off in a few minutes thanks to this hot towel", he said re-soaking it. Misty let go of Ash and Pikachu jumped on Misty again and ran all over her. He kept reacquainting himself with the redhead who kept disappearing. This time he rested on her shoulder and she scratched behind his ear.

"I've got to get to Officer Jenny and take her to the hospital", Ash said as he looked at professor Oak.

"That won't be necessary", replied Jenny as she came up the stairs wrapping a bandage around her once bleeding right leg.

"Mrs. Ketchum that's twice they've attacked your household now. We can give you a safe-house stay at the precinct for one night", said Officer Jenny as she approached Mrs. Ketchum's room.

"Thank you, Jenny", replied Mrs Ketchum as she tried to stand up.

"Don't rush it", commanded the professor to his niece.

"Well then I guess we better pack up", said Ash to everybody else.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meowth crawled along the ceiling over Jessie and James to get to the pizza that the team had ordered. Jessie sat watching T.V. and James sat on another beanbag chair reading the paper. The pizza box was left closed on the table next to James.

"James, pass me a slice", James put down the paper and pulled out a piece and placed it on a little paper plate. He stretched it over to her and she felt around for his hand in the air not moving her gaze from watching Cyber Six. Finally getting it she took a huge bite out of the pizza that had been opened for the first time. James returned to reading the paper. He was reading the part about the Toshiba/Motorola raid that had just occurred. 'I'm sure that they are gonna hit Mitsubishi next. After that, if they have time, JVC', he thought to himself. The pizza box was now wide open. Meowth stood down and lowered a clean tiny hook on a fishing line for the slice that was out of James line of sight. As the hook got closer James picked up a steak knife and began twirling it around, spinning it and using moves a samurai would with one hand. He then moved the knife close to a picture in the paper. He made a few swipes and the stabbed a perfect square on the picture of the trooper, pulled it out and sliced it into 4 pieces. Meowth thought that he had been caught for second. He continued to lower the hook. Finally he hooked the slice and began to hoist it back up. It was within inches of Meowth's grasp when a knife flew by Meowth's head. It implanted itself right beside Meowth's ear.

"MEEOOWWTH!!", he yelled in fright. After cooling down he was about to grab the Pizza when the hook and a little bit of line fell. James outstretched a plate so that the falling Pizza would be a zenith to the plate. The pizza landed perfectly.

"I believe this belongs to you Meowth", he said as he removed the hook and threw it up. Meowth grabbed the hook and hissed.

"Next time put money into the pot when we order Meowth", remarked Jessie. She walked over to the box removed a piece and held it straight up Meowth landed on her head and took the Pizza. They walked back over to where she sat and Meowth began to eat. 

Knock, Knock, Knock. Jesse looked around. No one moved.

"I guess I got it". Jessie reluctantly got up and walked towards the door. Meowth jumped off her head mid step and jumped back on the couch.

"Who is it".

"Technician. Something is wrong with your phone its not responding as quickly as it should", said the technician. Jessie looked through the door's peephole and saw a man dressed as a technician but she also saw a hand at the sidewall that joins the rooms' horizontal door depression. She new there was more than one person there and that they weren't there to fix a phone. She snapped her fingers twice and swirled her index finger around twice to symbolize the verbal equivalent of scramble. James and Meowth got up and packed up all their belongings into 4 bags. They tied ropes to themselves and went into the washroom. There they busted open a window and tied their lines to the toilet.

"What was that", asked the so-called technician.

"It was just my friend dropping a glass cup" she said to stall the men outside. 

"No that was too loud", replied man. She listened closely and heard something quiet about 'I'm going in' so she let go of the door. Seconds later, the door was blasted on top of her by a shoulder to the door. The 'technician' walked in and drew a gun to point at Jesse's head. She kicked the door up and knocked the man back out the door and on his but. She got up and ran to wards the large full size window wall of that room.

"Catch me!!!" she yelled as she jumped through the glass of the window. James on the windowsill of the washroom window heard and saw Jessie so he followed her as she fell. He caught up to her and pulled her close to himself so that she could wrap her arms around him and so that he could wrap his arms around her. The rope came to a final position making the duo fling up a few feet then swing into a lower room. Meowth also jumped and arrived in the same place as Jessie and James. James got up and rubbed the glass out and off of his casual clothes (blue sweater and soft, blue training pants). Jesse did the same with her purple sleeveless shirt and her black training pants.

"Meowth our pizza", noted James as he looked around for it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get it", he replied as he stood on the identical table that was in their own room. Meowth charged up a powerful Pay Day medallion and used its energy to cut out a hole through each floor until the Pizza fell down. James caught it when it came down. The hitmen still in there looked down the hole to see Jessie, James and Meowth all making faces at them. In return they got a bunch of middle fingers and 2 grenades. Once they saw the grendades bounce of the table and floor they quickly ran out the door and shut it behind them. Right there in the hallway were a security guard and a maid. The trio stood up against the closed door as James continued to count to ten.

"What are you doing", asked the security guard.

"—Joy to the world—" whispered Jessie to the trio.

"What was that", asked the security guard.

"9", said James signalling they should all take deep breaths.

Of all the words to be spoken that loudly during the evening, it had to be joy.

Simultaneously, each and every mirror, picture and window on that floor had shattered, not to mention the glasses on the maid's hand tray. The security guard and the maid stood amazed at the volume of the chorus.

"That's some bass you got their young man. Hey, I know I've seen you before somewhere", said the maid as she looked at each of their faces intensely. The trio knew it was time to go. Meowth jumped up and pulled the security guards hat so tightly over his face he could barely breath. Jessie tossed up all the maid's plates of food straight up. By the time the maid had caught all of the plates and the guard had removed the hat from his face Team Rocket (they finally caught on) was gone without a trace. They slid down the railings of the emergency steps as the hit-men arrived on the floor via the elevator. Finally at the bottom, they ran to the door that led to the lobby.

            'Could it be any worse', thought Jessie as she noticed the police men that were trying to assess a fender bender. As the sound of the bursting door reached the policemen who naturally turned their heads, the trio had already stuck to glue with the passing flow of people. As they continued with the group they saw 5 men pointing guns with silencers at the group of people from a ways ahead. Acting quickly they dashed to the side towards the policemen. When they arrived they spun the policemen around in the open lobby entrance as they jumped and bounced of their police cars to land in the middle of the street and hop into the car they stole the night before. James handed everybody in the car a slice of pizza.

"Just Another day in the life of Team Rocket" was their barely audible chorus as they sped away into the not so busy streets of Pallet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Misty's bed was hard. Ash's bed was harder. The single mini bed was too small for both of them to endure. Misty claimed she needed her beauty sleep and that Ash should be a gentleman and let her have the bed.

            '"Beauty sleep?"', Ash recalled the event from 5 minutes earlier he couldn't stop laughing about, '"Hmm… You're right, a little beauty sleep could do you some good."' Ash giggled as he looked away from Misty. She grunted slightly and Ash broke into a full roar of laughter for the third time that night.

            Ash finally fell asleep leaving everyone else in the room with the peace they had been longing for. Silently, a butterfree flew over the precinct. Dropping low amounts of sleep powder the large insect pokemon looked at its master for the queue to stop. Each policeman on guard felt the irresistible urge to fall asleep except none of them would dare anger officer and chief Jenny Junsa. There were a few at the fact that had a little more courage and understood the effects of peer pressure. 2 of them that guarded one area lied down and fell asleep. The others followed suit thanks to the daring icebreakers. This rendered the precinct defenceless. Jenny still sitting at her desk and reading the daily Pokemon Islands News paper slowly blinked. The vent near her had its filter off. The henchman in the surrounding forest had no trouble getting in at all. Once the reached Ash's, Misty's, Samuel's and Delia's room they woke up Misty. Before she could even react she fell asleep again. Sleep serum had been injected via hypospray right to her jugular. The Dark Defiers made their escape just as easily as they entered.

            Ash woke up first of course to the sight of an empty bed. Sighing to himself he quickly changed back into his clothes he wore yesterday and ran out of the room. He ran past a sleeping Jenny and didn't even tell her what had happened. Ash's displacement of the air made a cool short breeze hit Jenny waking her to up. So she looked down the hallway to see Ash bursting out the door. Then she saw Pikachu run out of the room onto the mono-tiled  polished cement floor, jump of the floor onto the wall of the secretary/office desk space (where she sat) and jump of the wall where he finally caught a grip (as opposed to the cement floor) to the floor this time moving towards the doors.

            "Boys" she said to herself as she got up and walked outside.

            Even the bursting of the doors twice didn't wake up the sleeping guards. Ash began to run when somebody spurted out of the trees in front of him and punched him hard and cleanly in the face to send him trippin' in the air about 2 feet back to land on his back. When he looked up from the ground grabbing the side of his face in more surprise than pain he saw Jessie wearing a black uniform with white socks. The uniform looked just like her mother's. DOMINO!! Stepped out from the shadows cast by the forest to stand right beside Jessie who had her arms crossed. Domino put her arm on her hip and neither of them looked up at Ash who just got up.

            "This time we can't have you messing up our plans", said Jessie who finally looked up at Ash.

            "But don't worry we'll get your little girlfriend back safe and sound", said Domino who looked at Ash as she walked past. She was never as tall as Jessie and hadn't even seemed to grow at all. She was probably an inch taller than Ash but that was it. As his eyes adjusted to the light of day outside he could make out the figures of Mondo in a tree still wearing white, James on the bottom of it wearing the black uniform, side by side Cassidy and Butch with the same uniforms as Jessie and James, then Buson with Basho both wearing GREY uniforms (look like the white ones but mean an even higher class than BLACK 2) and finally sitting on the front of the jet copter (featured in Mewtwo Strikes Back [Giovanni's copter]) was Kytty and leaning on the copter was her partner Umiko (You may think these characters are my ANC's but I actually based them on the 2 girls in the Desktop Backround image of Pokemon 2002 Latios and Latias where I think an Espeon and a Spinarak were their main pokemon[ search through www.pokemon2002.co.jp to find the background picture] The names were taken from the descriptions of girls that were on team rocket in DangerMouse's {Great Immortal's} A day in the life of team rocket, The one with the yellow princess Laya puffs is Kytty and the girl who in that pic died her hair light purple is Umiko, their uniforms there are the uniforms in this fic whenever I say they are wearing their normals).

            Ash knew they meant business and they seemed so good now at getting the job done.

            Domino crouched down and took a white swab to the windbreaker of a policeman. Jenny opened the door and once she saw the red 'R' on the side of the hat Domino wore, she drew her gun and held Domino at gunpoint.

            "Freeze!", exclaimed Jenny as she watched Domino get up.

            "Purple" replied Domino not turning around.

            "What"

            "Sleep powder, a simple evasion technique"

            "Be quiet and put you hands on your head". Domino turned around.

            "PuhLeeze Jen. You're obviously out numbered here". Domino took the gun from her with ease emptied out all the bullets and removed the one in the chamber handing her back the gun she walked back towards Jessie.

            "Understand, Ash Ketchum?" asked Jessie who looked at Domino who was walking by her waving a test tube beside her head that was reacting to produce a purple liquid haze. After she walked past Jessie she turned to walk over to James and Mondo.

            "Fine but nothing can happen to her at all, agreed?", he said putting out his hand. If Jesse saw his hand, she didn't acknowledge it. She had become a different person when she made the rank. James walked out a bit from the tree to greet Jessie and Domino. After arriving Domino waved slightly at Mondo in the tree and she smiled inwardly. Mondo smiled back and waved back as well. Jessie looked at James and he at Jessie both to wonder about the possibly ongoing relationship between Mondo and Domino. Butch was talking to Kytty and Umiko as Cassidy fired up the wind barrels (the two sets off propeller blades). Mondo jumped out of the tree and the group walked back to the helicopter.

            As the helicopter took of a lot of the sleep powder on the men had been blown off. Ash still stood there with his hand outstretched as he watched the jet copter fly off. Jenny had already gone inside, retrieved sleep powder antidote spray and sprayed each officer in the face.

            They slowly began to wake up.

            "Well the kidnapped the young girl", said Jenny aloud to all of the groggy officers. She looked around at each and every one of them. The men didn't understand what was going on and they didn't know why she was just standing there.

            "Back to training sessions for all for now. Pack up" said Jenny as she walked right through the men back into the precinct. Groans and Moans emminated from the group as they all walked back inside to the section where their lockers were.

            Ash walked back inside. He rounded the corner into his room and then returned with a toothbrush, toothpaste, a face cloth, a bath sponge and a towel. He wouldn't leave the bathroom for another 20 minutes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


Thursday, 7:00 am. Viridian city. Team Rocket Headquarters. Residential building at the back. Mondo opened his room on the 7th floor to walk in slowly and lie on his bed. After the door shut behind him there was a very long silence. He looked to his right on the bed (that he was lying perpendicular to face up) to see the mail he had brought in from the day before and hadn't checked. He got up from his evil super soft bed and picked up the mail. He filed through the statements from magazines and accounts until he stopped on a letter from Team Rocket. 'Top Priority' it said on it in big black bold letters. He opened it. Basically he had been promoted thanks to James, Jessie, Cassidy and Butch. He smiled and fell back on his bed as he read the last part: 'Proposal submitted by Domino…'

                                    *                      *                      *

Domino was walking through a shopping mall wearing blue hip hugging jeans, a tight black T-shirt showing her mid-drift and a light summer over shirt. She stopped to look a beautiful dress in a glass encasement in the middle of the hall/court. She had stopped even before she came in line with the display. Oddly, she didn't face the glass display but instead had turned a complete 90 degrees turning her head back in the opposite direction 45 degrees. She wished that she could buy that dress but with the salary she made; 'No way'. She continued to stare at the dress ignoring all that went on around her.

Two hands began to curl around her waist from behind. She flinched slightly at the feel of the person's hands his head was already creeping right beside the left of her head as he moved in. Domino turned her head back the other way to see who this was. She only had a split second before all her surroundings melted away to notice who it was. Finally, Domino was kissing the tall boy of her age who held the 2nd place record now for rising through the ranks of team rocket at a rate of 1 rank per 1.5 years (Domino held first place). Finally, she was kissing the boy she had a crush on since they were recruited. Finally she was kissing the one she could see spending the rest of her life with. She broke the kiss but didn't move her lips or head to far away from his.

"What are you doing here", she asked as she felt the synthetic fabric of his windbreaker warm up to her skin.

"I came to see you", he said as he kissed her again. They broke another kiss and stood their together, heads only inches apart. Many people smiled as they walked by the couple. A photographer on the other side of the display case could see the couple perfectly through the glass. He took a snap shot of the couple as the people moved by them in the background. The picture was very unique because of the way the couple came out sharply in contrast to the moving blurry people behind them. The man worked for many companies. Today, Calvin Klein. Their peace was disturbed as the old man asked if he could use their picture in an ad that will appear in only 1 magazine. Of course it was only one magazine so it didn't matter. Mondo signed the form and the man left for the exit. Mondo took some of the bags full of casual clothing she bought and put his right arm around her waist. The walked towards the exit that led to the parking lot where Mondo's Yamaha was for Domino came by bus.

As they sped of, Mondo felt a helmet get heavier on his back. He tried his best not to wake up domino while they rode back to the H.Q.R.B. Mondo felt a new found meaning within himself towards the protection of the beautiful, delicate woman asleep on his back. He just feels more complete nowadays.

End Part 2

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Author's Note: I know I was way over my estimation for the completion of this part but you should note that I am very busy and that I also go to school 5 days a week like many of you. I do not always type whenever I have free time, which is one of the reasons why this took so long to put up. Also because I like to make my parts fairly large (20,25 pages) it again takes along time to write re-read and use spell check. Please be patient with me and my stories. I have a humungous grade 11 workload so please consider the above before reviewing. The truth is (with this curriculum) you can probably expect the next part 2 be done by the middle of January or beginning of February but not in between (exams).

            I know this doesn't seem to fit into PM yet but remember EARLY PREQUEL. By the beginning of chapter 5 you will see how this story fits into it. But for now I'll give you this hint: Prophecy. I could give you a better one but that would give away my finale. Re read chapter 13 of PM and pay attention to which good character has stuff to do with the prophecy. That's all I'll say.

Shockwave 2002


	3. Part 3

Pokemon Ex

By Shockwave

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor do I write for the series. This story should not be referred to as part of a legal part of the franchise hereafter. It also belongs to me although some Ideas were borrowed from 'Ace' and 'Dangermouse'. Pokemon is Copyright Nintendo® and Pokemon is copyright 4kids™ entertainment/Warner Bros®.

Rating: PG-13 (Violence, Language)

Part 3

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was a fairly nice yacht that pulled up to the gigantic yacht/cruise ship even though it was harbouring a graphed helicopter machine gun on the back. A woman with a spiffy black dress walked out onto the on ship's dock. The guys on the lounge could hear the distinguishing sound of high heels clacking on the wooden staircase up to boss' deck. There he was lying down on a beach chair in front of his pool filled with some of his close friends and their girlfriends or wives. Boss looked like any other 30 year old who inherited his fathers multi-million, evil (and slightly illegal) operation.

"Leanna you really should sit down one day with me. You know I find you very attractive", said boss looking into her beautiful black eyes and brown hair.

"The day we don't have business to take care off I assure you I'll be all yours", she said as her hand touched his chest all the way down to his hip as she continued to walk past him to sit on a more upright chair. Boss' look seemed to deteriorate into a serious look in anticipation of the beautiful woman's concerns.

"It has come to my attention that many of our men are not very fond of Team Rocket", Leanna explained, "and sadly I have lost loyal control over them. Even though I gave them strict orders not to, I still believe they will vandalize and act more like a gang then an organization towards everyone else. Especially Giovanni's men. You can see where I am taking this."

"Let them continue whatever they do in hopes that a war between Giovanni and I begins. Team Rocket shall then understand the meaning of our name", he said as he crushed his crystal glass filled with a martini. He began to bleed in his left hand because of the sharp glass that hung from his hand when he opened it. Leanna got up to help him as he himself sat up.

"Here let me help you—". She froze as she felt his right touch her arm then she reached over to grab the water on the table. His face was only inches away from hers as she tried to reach over him. He leaned in to kiss her.

"What of the young girl that you ordered to be kidnapped", she said turning his advance into a head scratching retreat.

"She's down below in …

…my room" was the barely audible sound that escaped the headphones on the V-stealth suited James on top of the navigation room. The fact that he placed the bug on Leanna during the conversation after she made her complaint could reveal enough dramatic irony to kill someone. James switched off the headphones that were covered in V-stealth charged fabric.

Today James was fitted with all the cool toys. Pulling out a special alloy cable thinner than a fishing line and securing it to the roof and himself, James jumped of the roof over the pool to slide down a few metres towards the ocean on the hull of the ship. His one personal line brake slowed him down just before he reached the deck of suites. Once there, he lowered himself 2 more metres, turned on his magnetic boots and ran to the balcony of that deck horizontally. After detaching the line, turning of his boots and landing on the deck, he ran through the hallway using thermal goggles disguised as green tint sun specs to locate Misty.

Misty sat there with her hands tied behind her back still wearing her pyjamas, pissed off. She hadn't made the kidnapping plan of the Dark Defiers easy and she wasn't planning on making it easy either, but when the door became thousands of little shards of debris accompanied by a loud burst followed by a barely visible background-blending ghost, Misty had to scream. James pulled out a clean white sock, rolled it up and threw it into her wide-open mouth as fast as he could. Misty froze. James spray-painted a gi-normous message to any one who happened to land upon this room. Picking up Misty and throwing her over his shoulder James looked at his watch, which counted down and reached 10 seconds. He knew that his cover would be blown when he would discharge by grabbing onto the helicopter anyways. He wasn't planning on relying on the cloak technology. Misty was still squirming quietly on his shoulder wondering why she could see herself less and a little more of the ghost. James had wished he brought a smelly sock in hopes that the noxious fumes rising from them would render her unconscious as well.

Even the men on this deck could see the helicopter with the cloak (that disappeared when James jumped onto a leg) that passed a foot or 2 above their heads. They still wouldn't be able to pull out their Mack 10's out in time anyway.

"Who the hell was that?" asked the boss of this operation. A lackey who was near the boss (boss a.k.a. Mike) pointed out a stupid observation on arrival.

"I know he has the girl idiot! I want to know who he is, NOW!!!" Leanna had already grabbed the binoculars from the coasting fool and was zooming in on "James"

"Who the hell is James?" asked Mike nearly forcing an answer out of her. She took off the goggles and looked at Mike angrily.

"James Kojiro Morgan, B class member of Team Rocket. Very skilled at infiltration and very intelligent. He has been known to get himself out of nearly any jam using stealth like evasion techniques. His main strong point in this field is disguise; we just don't know what he changes into often". Mike looked back at the helicopter

"You know what I want", he said not averting his gaze from the helicopter. Leanna pulled out a car key like . . . key and pressed a button on it.

"I'll fire up the speedboat", she said as a boat ramp was heard lowering from the back of the ship.

James was already inside talking to his team-mates about this last mission in particular. Misty couldn't hear what he was saying, nor did she care. She just wanted all this fighting and pain to end. Her mind was still screaming and it wouldn't stop. She sat there on the floor since the black hawk's seats had been modified into electro field equipment. Her legs were pulled in to her chest and her sky blue soft cotton pants and her matching undershirt-like-shirt (you know what I mean) from her pyjamas sustained no damage or dirt. The dark theme and atmosphere of the war bird seemed to disappear and the place seemed almost brighter thanks to her. Kytty and the rest of the crew (James and Umiko) knew that there little stow away wasn't happy. They could almost see it in her eyes. The closer Kytty walked towards Misty, the quieter it became. The world seemed to open up and lull her into a daze as she walked closer. It wasn't long before she felt a slight aura emanating from the back corner of their helicopter. Kytty's subsequent steps towards misty seemed to sink deeper and deeper into water: the first step she swore she heard of rubber, water and metal squeaking together in a symphony of waves. The next step was more like a puddle. She even checked out her feet just to make sure that she wasn't wet. She wasn't. The next step she felt a sea breeze hit her face and she swore her hair had ruffled in it.

On the speedboat in the distance heading towards the helicopter from the yacht, Mike and Leanna were still exchanging looks when a little glass orb filled with black clouds inside a glass briefcase seemed to glow a shadow. It began to suck in the very light around. It was too hard for the 2 extra men on board to comprehend: it was like night in that very spot near the briefcase. Like someone had taken a flashlight to every object and form near the orb and shone the objects in the direction of the orb but with the natural reflected sunlight surrounding them.

"AHHHHAAHHAAHA!!!! I can't see!!!!  I CAN'T SEE!!!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!" cried the man closest to the orb at the left of the boat.

"Stop crying like a baby! The effects of the orb will wear off in a few minutes. I told you not to stare at the orb for too long" answered Leanna in the passenger's seat obviously angry with the thick-headed men, in the back seats. The sound of unnatural wind was heard coming from the glass orb. Mike who was driving and Leanna both turned back to stare at the briefcase. Averting their eyes quickly they began to talk to each other.

"But he is not here", asked Leanna looking at Mike in frustration, "How could it possibly feel another elemental force"

"The Orb is never wrong. He is probably on board with his little girlfriend", he said as he stopped the boat. Mike pulled out a q-tip sized test tube filled with a sample of Misty's blood. 

"Have you seen this yet?" he asked the entire crew. The two men shook their heads.

"What?" asked Leanna. Mike got up and walked to the back of the boat. He shook the test tube lightly and held it up to the sun as he spoke:

"You all know how shark and gyrados infested these waters are correct, something like 3 gyrados and 3 shark per 50 square metres. Any blood in these waters would be traced and followed up by at the least one of these in the most 10 seconds. Watch", said mike as he broke the test tube and let its contents and the test tube fall into the water. 30 seconds passed and not a single shark was even seen approaching at all a gyrados that was in the area seemed to swim away but that was it.

"I think she has some powers of her own", he said as he got back into his driver's seat and drove nearly twice the speed behind the helicopter.

Misty's mind continued to scream as Kytty approached she hadn't even seemed to notice her advance, which was very untrue. Kytty crouched down in front of her and looked at her. Misty's eyes had turned the colour of pure water in a lake. A sky blue. The weird part was that she had no pupils, just mono-coloured irises. Kytty uttered an, 'oh my god' after seeing them. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
            Kytty was about to look at and call over James when Misty placed her hands on Kytty's face. Kytty was scared now. Scared shitless.

"Ka . . . su.  . . mi" where the first syllables to escape her mouth in her other native language, Japanese. The sea-breeze grew ever stronger, more moist, more . . . misty. Kytty heard a scream get louder within her mind. It was Misty. She was letting Kytty feel her pain and she felt it. Kytty was scared herself and began to scream. Outwardly and audibly though catching James' attention. Misty's eyes began to glow the colour of her pyjamas as she held Kytty in her field of water. When she let go the force of the sea breeze began to exercise its self on Kytty. Kytty was thrown back into James. She was barely moving. She felt like she had "belly flopped" from a mile up. Her face was slightly paler than usual and the blond bang that had covered her eye was blown away into the rest of her now static hair. Although James was dry he could see water falling onto his body but it didn't seem to wet him at all. He helped Kytty up and she stumbled over under the pain of her legs. She began to cough and James pulled out his handkerchief. As he placed in front of Kytty's mouth blood sprayed/splattered on to it. He looked back at Misty who seemed to be glowing a very faint blue in her little corner surrounded by water vapour. It wasn't normal. 'Something isn't right' he thought.

"If she is another one then I know how we can prove it", said Leanna as she got up and held up the brief case.

"Ka. . . su. . . mi. . . no  Nare [Mist and Star]", chanted Leanna over and over. The Orb began to give of a light and the air around the boat became damp. The cooler on the floor was condensing so much water vapour that the back seats became full of water. There were only 2 problems; they could see the dampness in the air (clouds) that did not wet them along with the water on the floor and it was just . . .  there suddenly.

Misty's cloud suddenly blew away from her when the boat came near the helicopter. She came out of her trance and felt astral forces pulling and pushing her lightly. The electronics on board suddenly went hay wire. Umiko called out her Maydays to the base but only heard faint responses. The last thing the base heard from the Black hawk was their position. It was in the sea between the Pokemon Isles and Japan.

"The spell seems to have no more effect. I don't understand", explained Leanna to Mike who just stood there. She had put down the brief case as he looked at a book with the picture of an unknown on the front and back. The book was written in symbols that he could barely understand himself.

"It's because she's out of her trance", Mike explained, "Don't worry; we can still handle 3 rocket members and a girl".

'"Umi . . . never mind this. Let's jump already!", Then he grabbed Kytty and Misty and jumped with Umiko right behind him. That's all he could remember when he woke up on the water. Misty was battling the men on the back of the boat saying she wouldn't let them take her back or any of the people with her now.

"Go Weezing!" he yelled as his giant airborne virus appeared to help Seaqueen since she believed that female pokemon should have there own separate names. She had already defeated one pokemon but now it was 2 on one and she could see the guns on each of their belts. She knew she had to think something up fast.

"Tell your Weezing to use a gas screen as large as possible on the boat, then tell him to leave a trail of sludge on the other side of the boat leading off into the ocean" said Misty  as if she were commanding her own set of storm troops. James didn't argue with her he just did what she said. The henchmen on the boat were coughing and had already drawn their guns.

"Alright Seaqueen! You're up. Use your horn attack under the back of that boat", Seaqueen acknowledged Misty's command and dove under the water. She then pierced the engine and propeller rods and swam back to her master and long time friend. 

'Good job Seaqueen', congratulated Misty as she spread her legs slightly and put her hand down with the palm facing the seafloor. The Seaking understood this command and swam under her trainer ready to speed off in the distance. When the two men saw the trail of sludge in the water, they aimed there guns off in the distance and had prepared to fire. Mike seeing this display of stupidity quickly glanced at Leanna who was coughing. He ran, lifted her up over the windshield of the boat and landed on the hood. They slid as a cloud of fire grew behind them and narrowly escaped thanks to some quick thinking on Mike's part. Leanna was still coughing in the water with him. As he looked around himself he saw the group of people harbouring around a quick moving Seaking. Seeing an opportunity to slow them down mike pulled out his own SOCOM and aimed at the large moonstone mutated fish descendant. Umiko who was being dragged backwards as she held onto Seaqueen looked saw a gleam and reflection of what was 'Probably . . . A GUN!!". Umiko grabbed a pokeball out of Kytty's pocket, the only one in there. 

"Espeon come out", yelled Umiko as a Red field turned into a little pink bobcat from the eevee family. Umiko began to plead her case.

"Listen Espeon we need you to deflect a bullet that is coming straight for us please use your psychic field or something please Espeon".

'What the hell is she talking about? What's a bullet and why is it coming here?' thought Espeon as it tilted its head in miscomprehension. It was then when the little pokemon felt the high speed compressed air current for telling a high speed object coming for them. The Espeon jumped over misty and put up a psychic wind barrier to deflect the sharp hot object coming at high a speed and it did, creating a little pink blast when the bullet hit. It had atomized on impact and left metal deposits on the water.

"We need to dive or we'll die out here!" exclaimed Umiko as she looked at Misty atop her pokemon who was still pulling them all forward.

"We can't go underwater because Kytty is still unconscious", James pointed out. Each of them knew they couldn't depend on Espeon forever. Finally their prayers were answered when Jessie, Buson and Meowth arrived piloting the new and improved mini sub with a twin turbo engine and Deuterium Oxide generator all disguised as a giant magikarp. Misty recalled her pokemon as she felt a bullet whizzed by her head. They could hear another speed/leisure boat wake up to the Mike and Leanna in the water over 400 metres away. Misty was the last person to board the boat with Buson's help. Misty was pissed. All she could remember was her passing out from exhaustion on a plane and then waking up underwater. She helped drag some of her rescuers to the surface and then began fighting the Dark Defiers.

The sub dove far underwater before really heading for shore. Jessie had already begun placing a bandage on Kytty's forehead. Misty sat on soft chairs and felt lonely and sad. Everyone else was bustling around her minding there own business. Nobody to talk to. She felt at home.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ash was at the harbour that afternoon. Misty still hadn't arrived yet. His Pokemon League hooded sweatshirt (the one in Ash's new the movie Pokemon Advanced Generation and the one worn through the 2003 season in Japan. For more info go to www.pokemon2003.co.jp) ruffled slightly in the wind standing there with his hands in his front pouch. Pikachu climbed out of his bag that was resting on the ground. Pika said something to Ash but he didn't listen. He was worrying too much about Misty. Pikachu began charge up an electric attack. After jumping out and landing on the ground the wild mouse began to send Ash a series of tiny shocks to get his attention. The second one ten times as powerful as the first, it got his attention.

He stood there smoking but not charcoaled. He wasn't very please at all with Pikachu's latest outburst.

"What Pikachu?!?! What could you possibly want that could be so important now?" yelled Ash in a had-it-up-to-here tone. Misty was way more than just obviously on his mind.

"Pika Pi Kachu Pika piKAchu pii Pika pik Pikapika piKA Cha! [You worry for Misty but you never remember my food]", he said in angry tone right back at Ash. Ash rolled his eyes bent down and opened up the chow container and placed Pikachu's 2nd meal on the ground in a little dish. Ash had stood up and went back into his old position looking off in the distance. Completely letting his guard down.

Hull Mosquito walked up behind the lonely trainer.

"The little Pokemon Master caught of guard!? What's going on here?" she said as she put him in a playful headlock. Ash slipped out of it quickly to turn around and see a maturely . . . matured Hull. She still wore the cool neo clothes but she had grown and her body had . . . matured.

"Hull you look good—" he said as another pair of arms put him in a bear hug. Hull began to laugh as Richie lifted Ash up. He slipped out and turned around to see his long-time-no-see friend. He obviously wasn't planning on doing any training since all he wore was a white t-shirt and beige-brown cargo shorts. Ash could see the Dark sunglasses hanging out of his left pocket. Richie folded his arms in preparation to steal words out of Ash's mouth.

"Long time no see", he said as he put an arm around Hull who walked over to him. Ash couldn't stop staring at Hull. He thought she was really beautiful.

"Ash, don't make me come over there and kick your ass again", said Richie joking with Ash.

"-Stop trying to act like a tough guy Rich, your not good at it-", whispered Hull to Richie as her lips moved closer to his. Ash smiled and looked of in the distance again. Richie and Hull looked at each other then back at him in wonder. Richie was going to attempt to bring them back into the conversation.

"Hey Ash where's Misty he said looking a little concerned. Ash just pointed out into the ocean towards Japan. Richie knew something wasn't right when he looked at Ash he wanted to help him but he didn't know how.

Suddenly, a sub rose out of the water and coasted towards Ash and his mini-crew along the dock Ash was standing on. Meowth opened up the top hatch and jumped out on to dry land on all fours. Running towards the group he stopped at Pikachu then looked back at the boat, Umiko was perched at the top of the hatch and was looking around with a pair of goggles when she quickly spun her head down to pick up Misty who was being lifted up by James upon arrival at the top. Ash ran forward and Misty Jumped off the sub and ran over towards him. They only held each other not opening their eyes. A tear escaped Misty's eyes and though her facial expression never changed. Ash wiped her tears away with his hand and spoke to her quietly half cast in English and Japanese. He was basically telling her to be strong and that there would be no more. Ash didn't mind that Misty was slightly damp. They both walked over to the other's that were waiting there.

"Misty I'm sure you remember Richie and Haruka", he said as he tried to understand how misty felt at the very moment while still trying to be polite at the same time. No one could really explain the expression on Ash's face that would also explain his purpose. The truth? There was nothing really wrong with Misty now she felt fine, kind of cold but fine. Ash took of the larger version of the Pokemon light travellers sweater vest (Pokemon season 5/6 shirt) and offered it to Misty. She put on the sweater and looked at the couple in front of her. Her expression changed to a slightly embarrassed look.

"-Oh sorry-, Hey Richie, hello Hull", greeted Misty as she tried to hide her confusion and mistrust of Ash's so called female friend. What really happened those many years before didn't concern Misty, therefore this ruled out jealousy. It was something else that troubled her. The way Haruka looked at Misty sent a cool sense or feeling down her spine. Misty was usually able to pull out the most deeply held secrets and truths out of almost any person she met (usually male), but this female, this Pokemon trainer, this . . .  once tomboy was too hard pry open. And finally she figured it out. Hull more appropriately known as Haruka was just like her. Richie was talking to Ash about their current Pokemon and Journeys in life so far. Richie touched on his relationship with Haruka on a humorous note and as if on cue, like she was listening to the boys' conversation all along, Haruka broke the staring match between herself and Misty and smiled almost to acknowledge the romantic but funny joke. Misty torn from her daze refrained from looking clueless to Ash and the rest of them so she kept a slightly straight face. Misty was determined to find out more about that time from Haruka about herself back then (who she referred to as Hull ever since Ash told her about her many years back) and her relationship with Ash and plan for the future. 'I _am_ jealous', thought Misty to herself as she thought about her last wishes.

"Come on let's go back to the station. It's getting cold out here", suggested Ash as he remembered that the end of summer was near and fall would be rolling around soon. Ash had just remembered about Team Rocket and recalled reminding himself to thank them (without Misty hearing). He turned around and all he saw was Meowth speaking in his own language to Pikachu so that the humans couldn't understand. He told Pikachu the entire plan of the Dark Defiers and swore him to secrecy. When Ash walked over though, Meowth immediately used shadowcat to arrive in the hatch of the sub as it began to sink. The group had stopped walking after they noticed Ash return to the dock. Misty looked back but didn't see anything. Ash felt Pikachu climb up to his shoulder and rest his tail on the opposite (tail on right). Ash walked back to the group and held Misty's cool hand.

James still dripping water, Umiko still dripping water, Kytty still dripping water, Jessie and Bashou stood there watching each other. The screen giving its ever incessant complaint and new order, Giovanni continued to give the specs of the mission. Jessie had already tuned him out and brought herself to another level of awareness she looked around and saw some members looking at the screen but James was looking at her. He had also agreed with her reason to tune out Giovanni. Bashou began to talk back to Giovanni about something. Bashou's admirer was in the corner of his eye watching the screen intently. Kytty shifted her eyes to look at him and he refocused on the conversation at hand. Giovanni at the end of Bashou's question looked down and revealed the picture of Vicious Bashou in the background on a brown wooden frame. It had been over 17 years ago when Team Rocket had challenged fought the Illuminati who had challenged them. Team rocket had won without the use of pokemon as well. They were walking right into another major battle and the Dark Defiers were no joke.

Back on the little cruise ship, the spider a.k.a. dragonfly helicopter (no it's a real type, not a spider) landed on the helipad at the back of the ship. Leanna jumped off with wet hair and Mike followed her. As they walked around the pool they said nothing to no one and pushed high ranks who tried to ask them questions out of their way. It wasn't long before they had a following of members trailing them to the bridge of the ship.

"Change heading to the Viridian city port", commanded Leanna to the navigator. Their first plan was to head to Sun City a.k.a. Sunny town and do some recruiting so that their elite team of Defiers would double the elite ranks of the Rockets.

"Bring this ship up to full speed and contact the Brown and Black classes in Viridian forest! Tell them to prepare to attack on Team Rocket Head Quarters from the north!" commanded an angry Mike to the entire bridge, "and all silver class men – into my briefing room now". Mike looked out at the sea as Leanna was the last person to walk into the briefing room. Mike walked into the room after her.

"War. That's right, we're at war. We could easily beat this so called 'Team' with our bare hands. But instead, I have decided to humiliate them to the point of suicide. On arrival at their base, the black ranks will attack from the north and the brown class will attack from the south. This will give the silver team enough time infiltrate the base and take it over. Draw up the details of the plan. I'll check it over later", last sentence said leaving the room. In the corner of his eye he could see Leanna approaching him.

"Send a ninja in to sp–" he said interrupted.

"I'm 2 steps ahead of you", she said as she walked into the briefing room to sort of check up on the planners.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


It was getting late, the sun was preparing for its crash landing on the horizon. Richie stood by Ash as he spoke with a Team Rocket class D or maybe C member. He had arrived on a white motorcycle that was still running in the background. Ash nodded his head in response. His lips making the tell tale signs of speech as he appeared to agree with the Rocket member. Brock watched from a window in his room listening to contemporary jazz ("Mambo Hot" to be exact). The music seemed to complement each and every event from the rocket member hopping on his obviously stolen and painted Yamaha and speeding off to him getting up and turning off the switch of the in Ash's little walkman CD player hooked up to 2 speakers.

This new way of life had stayed around too long. Brock didn't like it. He remembered a time before he met Ash and Misty that everything was so monotonous that to play a song over in his head and still interact with people based on the days and years of practice before would be impossible. That was just what happened when Brock turned off the set up. The music carried on with him in his head and he didn't miss a beat. It sounded just like it always did; real. After walking down the stairs he met Ash and Richie in the kitchen. It wasn't hard to anticipate what they were going to say. He just responded to them and carried on. 'They seemed satisfied', he thought to himself, 'Doing things in the kitchen like helping Ash's mother with the dishes and cleaning it up were easy enough tasks by themselves'. After he finished he went out into the backyard to pack up his tent because he gave up the extra room to Richie and Haruka even though the both said they didn't mind going outside.

Mrs. Ketchum was sitting with her long time friend Jenny Junsa of Pallet (Jen to Delia though). They were drinking tea at the little table were chatting about the new Pokemon/ Fitness Gym in West Pallet City. The truth was that they were actually talking about a long time constable of Pallet (looks kind of like the policemen that are often seen). Jen wasn't wearing her uniform because she was off duty. Her pokemon sweat pants were more comfortable. Delia sat there as well in a white T-shirt and surgeon's green cotton surgeon pants.

"But seriously, what about him? I heard he's got a few twin cousins of his own" said Delia to Jen who was sipping some tea. She stopped when Delia finished talking though.

"I know Jen thanks. He was at the top of my list before, but I'm not sure I want little twin nephews or nieces to my own son or daughter".

"I don't think your parents cared if they were gonna have a child that looked just like their brother's or sister's kids" said Delia who finally seemed to be making a point. Jen looked at her little tea cup and saw that her tea was just over halfway done. She hadn't added sugar or anything else to it yet. But to her the cup was more. It depicted her life. She hadn't done anything major to it or gave it a lasting impression and her life was just 11years towards halfway. She wanted to change the subject to anything, and then something more important hit her mind.

"I don't know about trusting Team Rocket that much yet. I mean yes there plans for the world have seemed to dwindle and ever since your son changed the course of the future with the arrival of Bish they now see that their organization will be no more in the future". Delia looked straight at Jen and searched for an answer that would appease her own wonder.

"Yes but I think they're trying to make their final years of existence memorable which is what you should be doing Jennifer." Delia got up, "So . . . are you coming with us or not?" Officer Jenny got up and walked over to the porch door window.

"Sure I'll come. I'm not gonna let you walk perfectly into a trap", said Jenny who turned around to show a smile. Officer Jenny thought to herself about what the real reason she came here. She was hoping the Delia would've suggested someone else for her current relationship. Instead she was silently being coasted into a new life with a great guy. 'I guess that's what friends are for', she thought.

"He's my boyfriend!". Delia's smile began to grow and she screeched a high womanly yell only females can make (You know the really happy one).

Misty sat on the roof of the Ketchum residence as she looked out opposite to the finally setting sun. She obviously wasn't very happy. Misty in her younger studies had wrote that 'The sky can represent all the elements of life and the way they interact with each other, a sunset for example' in one of her essays. The fire that fills the sky is and always will be drowned out by the water. When the darkness comes though, it's never truly seen without the light [light and shadow]. Someone was walking towards Misty on the roof but she didn't care who it was or if she knew— . . . it was Hull. Haruka sat down to look at the sunset beside Misty. She loved sunsets as well. She read poems and essays just like Misty did.

"The sky can represent all the elements of life and the way they interact with each other, a sunset for example", Haruka said as she closed her eyes and looked at the sunset and felt the dying warmth an the coolness that she thought came from the approaching night. Misty was astonished. 

"You read my essay?", she said as she didn't change her position or her expression. Haruka turned to look at her.

"Misty, you're essay was beautiful", she said not opening her eyes as she turned back to face the sunset, "I don't know why you seek darkness though Kasumi. No matter where you look, light will find away. You said that in your essay as well". Misty looked up and out into the southern pacific ocean. The unpopulated row-of-houses in front of her were highlighted as the street lights began to warm up. But out on the ocean a cruise ship began to light up it's deck lights, the stars began shinning and the moon glowed down to barely produce a reflection in the water. Misty began to smile to herself as she turned to look at Haruka who had opened her eyes after feeling the sun die out.

"What happened all those years back when you and Ash were on your 'adventures'?". Haruka frowned and told her the truth.

"Nothing happened. I admired him though. He was like the bigger brother I never had. Then he was more. He became my crush. I never told him that. Not even Richie knows. I hope you love him more than I do". Misty was about to respond when a helicopter began to approach from the north. As they both looked at the helicopter, Misty was filled with a new enlightenment that pushed her to speak to Hull.

"Thank you Haruka. I do love him. It's very seldom that people around me ever tell me that. Often times it's the opposite. But he always hears and proves them wrong. Thank you for seeing the inner, better side of him". That was the first time Misty spoke to Haruka by her first name.

"They're almost here, we should get ready to leave Misty", said Haruka as she got up and jumped of the roof onto the grass in the backyard. Misty waited on the roof for the helicopter that seemed to be still a long ways away. Haruka turned around to walk around the front of the house when she heard the unnatural ruffling of bushes behind the backyard of the Ketchum residence.

'A large pokemon,

            thief,

                        wind,

                                    what?!?!'.

Her obviously quick intelligence was frustrating her as she couldn't understand 'who' it was. Ahh she was making progress. She turned to run into the extended bush beside her. The ninja in the bush had lost complete confirmation of Haruka. He scolded himself as he remembered he was supposed to keep a watchful eye on both of them.

"She probably went into the house before his eye could check", he said quietly. He was reaching into his back pocket to grab his binoculars when Haruka began to speak.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" asked Haruka who was sitting on a branch just back and above his head. As he turned around Haruka swung her leg to knock his head back. The next series of events happened in a span of about 2.5 seconds (so get a watch and try the moves yourself [don't hit anybody though]). Haruka . . . Dropped down of the tree, swipe kicked him, finished off facing him and gave him a double hand karate hit (basically she just pushed him hard) while he was still in the air. The ninja was thrown into the tree he was hiding behind and fell to the ground. It was then when in a split second the ninja pulled out a chlorosome soaked needle thick and sized wooden splinter. It just took a flick of his wrist to throw the splinter into her neck. It went deep. Muttering something quietly Haruka passed out in seconds as the jugular junction nerves began to slowdown to the chloride/ fluoride solution.

The ninja sat up to pull out a radio with an adjustable antenna. He pulled it to the max (heh heh heh). He gave the base an entire report and waited to receive his orders. Feeling his side he felt 2 large bruises and on the other side another large bruise. This guy was pissed now.

"Capture the red head and await the retrieval team", spoke a tertiary class member. Instead of coming up behind Misty and grabbing her, the ninja ran up towards the house, threw a rope-and-ball restraint, ran to the front of the house and caught the falling Misty. He could hear people coming towards the front door as he decided to jump back onto the house. He had already given Misty a bandana to chew on and restrain speech. Ash, Brock and Richie walked outside to look at the approaching helicopter. They all simultaneously heard the footsteps of someone running to the back yard on the roof. They all began to sprint around the house as their vacuums ruffled a few leaves into the air. Richie, who was in the lead, was the first person to see the still body of Haruka on the grass. He breathed in deeply as he skid to a stop near her body into the he forest. It wasn't long before Brock and ash arrived right beside him. Haruka began to open her eyes slightly and smile at Richie.

"Is she O.K.?" asked Ash who stood watching.

"She's coming too", replied Richie who didn't look at Ash to respond.

"Ash hurry go after Misty we'll be O.K. here", replied Brock with a point that Ash finally picked up. Misty wasn't having the best of times on the ninja either but when the ninja jumped the 5 fence towards the shores, Misty smiled as saw somebody jump over a fence almost 3 fences away and she knew it was Ash. They were all in densely, populated forest.

Ash wasn't far behind either. The sprinting through the trees to catch up to the ninja was only possible do to the aid from his arms that pulled him while his legs pushed of course. The ninja had made it to the shore as a helicopter landed on the water. He swam the short distance back to the helicopter that had its blades still going. As the ninja climbed into the helicopter, Ash was already halfway between the boat and shore and there were only a few metres left. It was then when the water seemed to go completely quiet. It wasn't even affected by the helicopters spinning blades. Ash felt water compress in-front of his body and when it released, Ash was pushed back _on_ the water back onto the shore as well. The helicopter began to take off once again. Ash looked at the leaving helicopter then back at the one that was still 500 meters away from their home. Ash ran back to spread the bad news to everyone at his house. Misty was kidnapped . . . again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Professor Oak was sitting down at a net meeting with his desktop in his living room. He knew every single face that showed up on the screen from Professor Ivy to Professor Oda. He noticed that there faces were all a little small.

"Sorry to interrupt everybody but I'll be switching to another screen so I'll be out for a minute", said Samuel to his colleagues. As stuck up as they were none of them said anything back, they just nodded and returned to the conversation about their long-time missing colleague Dr. Shiranui-Hakase. After a short leave, Professor Oak was now looking directly at the digital video sensor on the T.V. screen. It had been a long time since they all had heard of Dr. Shiranui. He was a promising scientist who just knew he was better than everybody else.

"…But why hasn't anyone decided to take over his work, I mean it's not like he was evil or anything", stated Prof. Ivy. No one answered after her. The pause was too long and unnatural to hold on so long. A doorbell rang. Samuel went to check his door. One man dressed completely in black and another in a brown suit waited at the door for Prof. Oak to expose himself with the simple handshake to O-sleep powder (oddish grade) in the face trick. Prof. Oak timed out from the meeting and was automatically disconnected. No one cared to even wonder what happened.

Ash secured his bak-pak tightly and comfortably as he put on his night grass green gloves. Brock was walking up to the helicopter landed in the middle of the low population residential street. Haruka was walking out the door with Mrs. Ketchum and Ms. Junsa close behind. Richie emerged from the house with a damp and nearly frozen neo pokemon bandana.  Haruka's bandana actually. As he wrapped it around her neck and the bruised part she winced as the shockingly cold cloth touched her delicate skin. She picked up her lapel from the floor and put it on to cross over her body and across her chest. Richie gave her a quick kiss and began to walk out towards Ash, who watched the entire thing happen. It reminded him of his relationship with Misty. He was determined to get her back. The incessant hum of the blades began to slow to secure a grounded speed. The right door opened up and Bashou and Kytty jumped out to look at each other then at the new boarding passengers. Brock was first on, then Ash and the rest. Pikachu poked his little head out of the bag to look around. After noticing Meowth, he jumped out and greeted his pal. Meowth responded in his pokemon (cat) language. Pikachu was sure now that these people could be trusted. Bashou jumped on right after and helped Kytty in being a gentleman. Umiko who was also on the copter rolled her eyes at her sister who she couldn't believe hadn't made a move yet. Ash took a seat near James who greeted him on arrival. Cassidy looked back and put the copter into vertical mode and rose up. She then switched to long distance flight mode and headed for the Viridian city gym (a.k.a. TRHQ).

"I'm sorry about what happened to Misty. She must mean a lot to you", said James to Ash in hopes of cheering him up. Ash made no response. 'Maybe I should try different sales pitch', he thought to himself.

"If you want to get her back, you might want to train with me because anyone who doesn't know what they're doing, isn't coming along!" stated James who looked straight ahead. Ash looked at him. He actually thought it might be a good idea and he'd prove to James that he could save his girlfriend.

It was quiet. Very quiet. And still. She was sad and angry at the same time there thinking about Ash and her family. She missed them all so much now and she wanted to be with them. Above in another compartment a Brown class Dark Defier, watched the girl in a pure blue diving suit while keeping another eye on her vitals. Mike walked in and the man turned around.

"Prepare her and set the amplifiers. We're almost there", said Mike as he turned around and headed for the balcony. On the way, Leanna joined him in the hallway and chatted with him about the plan. The entire back of this ship was filled with Dark Defiers members wearing silver jump suits, brown or black suits or ninja uniforms. They all shut up after Mike arrived. They all knew what was next.

"We are at war. The next phase of our plan is going smoothly. We only need to defeat Team Rocket to achieve our ultimate goal", said Mike as he paced back and forth on the balcony, "They are softening because of the pull from righteousness. With our new weapon as well, nothing can stop us. You will be the ones to bring this organization into a new era, a new stage. This plan must be executed flawlessly and I know I can trust you" he said as he looked at the sky.

"-ETA-", he asked as he looked at Leanna. 

"1 and a ½ hours maybe even 2 depending on the weather", replied Leanna as she checked her _P_alm Tool. The speech was being played at the temporary Defier base north of Viridian City. After it finished the trained ninjas jumped on their motorcycles and the men in brown suits got into their cars, 4 to one and began driving into the city.

The helicopter landed on the roof of the gym. 2 rocket executives walked up to helicopter as the blades died down and the door slid open. James jumped out with Umiko right behind him. Richie who was right after Umiko aroused some suspicion. The red haired female executive Rocket pulled out a head set with an uplink to the Organizations on site wireless server.

"-G- Recognition scan-", whispered the red headed woman with hair that was a cross between Haruka's and Cassidy's. The single eye display displayed the message 'searching' as a red light highlighted Richie in the display. Seconds later it gave back full information.

"Hello Richie Rívale", she said as she walked past him. Richie paused and looked back at her.

"Don't bother asking how she knows. Executives are like that", said Umiko to Richie as she walked past him as well. Ash had just emerged from the shadow of the 'copter and the woman recognized him from T.V.

"Please to have you here at _our_ safe house and thanks for choosing us Mr. Ketchum. We know how hard it is to find good reliable help and sources these days". She held out her hand.

"I didn't choose this place lady, I had no choice", said ash as he walked by her outstretched hand. The purple haired man walked behind Ash and looked back at the other executive Rocket. Smirking, he turned and commanded one of his following class Cs to lead the way opening doors and such. The rest of Ash's friends and relatives followed as well. Bashou was closing the door on the helicopter as Kytty helped Cassidy with the shutdown procedures of this standard 'copter (brake blocs and other stuff). 'What Am I doing this for? I'm a senior officer' she thought to herself as she looked at the lined up Class C members at ease.

"Hey boys, get this helicopter locked down to this moveable platform and put it away!" ordered Kytty to the 4 men that were near the helicopter door. They didn't bother responding at all. They ran towards the helicopter and picked up the block brakes chains and platform screws as well as a tarp that was rolled up. 2 of them began to secure the helicopter and the other 2 went over to the pilots hatch to help Cassidy out and put the helicopter in safe mode. Cassidy took off her gloves and walked up to the executive.

"Did you record the position of the Ketchum residence and get a good structural scan?" asked the tall beautiful woman. Cassidy never noticed it but this executive looked a lot like her.

"Yes of course I did. I transferred it to this server mid-flight. 

"-Find: Ketchum res.-" she said into the microphone on the headset.

"- 4 results including '3D graphic of Ketchum residence'-", replied the little pokedex male voice from the head set only audible to her ear.

"Good work Cassidy, you're what we expect from our most distinguished Rockets", said the executive as she walked away.

"-Bitch-", said Cassidy as she looked at the . . . bitch walk away. Kytty walked up to stand a persons distance to the side of Cassidy.

"Amen to that", said Kytty. Bashou walked up and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Yeah she does have a nice but. But don't you worry girls . . . I dig blondes". Both girls looked at him and punched him in the shoulder as one way of letting him know they weren't impressed. Bashou looked at Kytty as she walked away. 

"You do know I was just kidding?" he said as he ran up to her.

"Of course I knew you were kidding", She said as she looked at him, "I just don't think you're that funny". Umiko came across Buson inside the elevator. He looked at her and was trying to act as professional as possible when she entered.

"Hello Umiko. Is Bashou back yet?" asked Buson looking at her.

"Yeah he's back", answered Umiko in a fed up annoyed tone, "Trying to pick up my sister again. He hasn't even been back 5 minutes and already he's trying".

Buson began to chuckle a little and folded his muscular arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ash was unpacking his things and looking around at his surprisingly nice and white room that was Team Rocket res. Brock was about to walk in the door. Ash didn't know how he knew that but he was right.

"Hey sup man. How's it going?" asked Brock trying to get a good and believable response from Ash. Ash knew that if he didn't give Brock a believable response, Brock would pry and pry until he fesses up believably. Or he could tell the truth and just get it over with.

"I'm Ok just thinking", he said barely audibly. Brock looked at his best friend and felt a sort of relative sadness in himself as well. He hated to see any friend sad.

"Are you OK man? You don't look so good", inquired Brock. Ash didn't answer him nor did he even acknowledge Brock's presence after Brock spoke.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine", said Ash as he zipped up his now empty bag. He looked at Pikachu on his bed who was (you guessed it) sleeping. Pikachu had been doing a lot of that lately and he didn't want him to get lazy.

"Pikachu it's time for some training", said Ash to Pikachu that was just getting up. 'This should get Brock of my tail'. As Pikachu got up Ash ran out the door and towards the stairs of the surprisingly bright interior of Team Rocket Res.

"For every second you're late to the gym you'll have just as many laps to do!!" yelled Ash from the hallway on the 7th floor. It wasn't long before Pikachu was desperately zipping out of the room leaving the door open. Brock looked at Pikachu follow Ash down the stairs and laughed a little to himself. Wearing his own neo sweat shirt (go to the Japanese Pokemon TV show website to see their "neo" clothes) Brock walked in to the room to look out the window. Outside in the middle of the forest was a large dish about 9 feet in diameter made of concrete. 'Must be an ancient ritual or something', Brock thought to himself as 2 teens walked out and looked at each other from both sides of the dish. Suddenly they both pulled out little objects that looked like tiny blenders. They held them in a position like someone who was cocking an arrow on a long bow. Brock could see them saying something to each other as they stood there.

. . . 1 LET IT RIP!" Brock face faulted right there. 'Kids these days'

Ash was still a long ways ahead of Pikachu but the little electric mouse was closing in. 'This was gonna be a looooong practice', Ash thought to himself as he looked back at Pikachu who was probably 10 seconds behind him. The second time he looked back though Pikachu was passing by his feet. 'Perfect now I'm gonna have to run'. Upon arrival at the gym, James, Bashou and Buson were sparring with different weapons from knsi knives to the longest staffs. They were also upgrading a bunch of C class members fighting skills as well. The current demonstration was Bashou against a C class volunteer. James was doing the commentary on the fighting skills and moves. 

"Now watch as Bashou's evasiveness becomes the key to his success" said James to the seated crowed. The Rocketeer began running towards Bashou with his arms in a bear hug position. Bashou just stood there looking like a statue in a kung-foo pose. As the volunteer tried to grab Bashou, Bashou ducked into a sweep kick, taking the legs out under the rocketeer. Before the C class man could even land Bashou who had swipe kicked him from the right side, got jumped up and finished off with an elbow to the back bringing him to the ground. The spectators who were looking at the battle from the same perspective of Ash were amazed at the high class rocket's speed. Ash needed space to his training and since this was a Pokemon Gym their practice had to be moved. Ash walked in and yelled to James and the others. 

"Can I have part of this gym to actually train my Pokemon?!?!" asked Ketchum to no one in particular.

"You'll have to fight us for it kid!" said one of the Team Rocket members trying to instil fear into Ash. The other members went back to watching the demonstration a foot.

"Ok, first to fall loses!" exclaimed Ash as he walked into gym.

It wasn't long before everybody surrounded Ash and the TR member in the center of gym. The Rocket member laughed as one of his colleagues made a joke about Ash. 'This should be easy' he thought (And I stress thought).

"Pikachu pay close attention to this battle OK!!" yelled Ash to his friend on the side lines as well. 

"pIKa!" replied Pika. The Rocket member looked at Ash and adjusted his full black gloves. Bashou walked up to the C class member:

"Don't hold back, go all out", he said fairly quietly. Ash put up his hood on his neo clothes, did a keyukuneos and finished off in a judo fighting position and waited for the Rocket Member to charge. The trainee ran towards Ash hands up in a ready to tackle position. Upon arrival Ash rolled diagonally away but sort of towards the man to place himself about 6 feet from the trainee. The trainee stopped turned around and took 2 running steps toward Ash before jumping into a full tackle. Ash jumped over the diving trainee, and landed perfectly on the other side. The trainee rolled to a stop got up and turned around. He was pissed off now. This simple judo match had turned into karate in less than a second. The trainee ran towards Ash again swinging his arm to punch him. Ash turned around and ducked out of the way. As Ash went down the trainee kicked but hit nothing. Ash spurted and rolled backwards. After getting back up Ash dusted himself off and looked at the trainee. Ash was ready as confirmed by his secondary level keyukuneos. James's eyes widened at the site of this. The trainee charged at Ash again this time trying a high right kick which Ash ducked under followed by a mid range round house with the left which Ash jumped over. The fighting increased in speed and force but Ash just kept dodging and escaping the attacks from any direction: trainee punches, Ash ducks, trainee punches again Ash moves to left side, trainee kicks with left, Ash moves back to his old position, trainee tries tornado kick, Ash rolls under to other side, trainee starts to throw out quicker fighting combos, Ash begins to block attacks. The trainee just can't understand how such a little kid could have the power to keep up with him. Ash seemed to be forcing him back now and suddenly they both stopped for a second. They began to rub their soon to be bruises. They continued to spar unaware that Giovanni was watching them. He was watching Ash more intently then before as he continued to pressure one of his own. His speed and agility reminded him of the level X (Any level higher than the evolve levels) Pikachu they were trying to steal from him before. 'He would make a great addition to Team Rocket', Giovanni thought to himself as an evil smile grew on his face. It was almost 8:00 when a light whistling was heard approaching the Gym from the north. Seconds later James, Bashou and Buson were on the ground covering their heads. The other rockets followed suit. Giovanni saw this and hit a button that brought up a pink translucent force field of psychic energy. As the C class volunteer looked around the room Ash used the latter part of a keyukuneus to karate punch him right into the stomach sending him flying about 4 feet to land on his back, in pain. Ash jumped slightly and fell horizontally to the ground to avoid the northern wall of the gym (entrance wall) that just blew up'.

Swarmer missiles began reducing gigantic stone monuments and sculptures to dust. Tear gas grenades flew in blasting vileplume spores and X - aerofundae insectus stunspore everywhere. Before the gas could even get close, Pikachu ran over shook Ash, then James and then yelled out loud to get everybody else up. Ash got up looked back at the orange approaching yellowish orange dust. 'Yellow is . . . come on I know this . . . stunspore so orange must be vileplume stunspore', thought Ash as he got up and ran to Pikachu. They then began running for the back door. Gym 1, the second biggest of the 3 gyms that made the Viridian City gym was about to go. Giovanni had already opened the control panel to see if he could use the ventilation fans to clear the air. Luckily, it worked and 20 or more Dark Defiers with electric wands began walking in, all wearing brown suits. Behind them black shadows seemed to be jumping up to the roof of the gym.

"Our fight isn't here", said Buson to Ash, Pikachu, Bashou and James as he ran to the staircase near Giovanni's position. Ash looked at James and followed Buson to the staircase. Pikachu wasn't far from Ash's heels as he ran up the stairs.

"Help clear off the roof then drop in behind those other men. As long as they don't figure out where our labs and real base are, were OK", said Giovanni to the 5 that ran up the stairs.

"Buson, I'll meet you up their, Go!" advised Bashou to his partner and friend. James, Ash and Pikachu followed Bashou up to the roof through a ladder leading to a hatch. They were all on the roof now looking at 5 or 6 people lined up mowing down people with impact-bullet-only machine guns. Back on the top 'Gym 1' floor though, Bashou was talking with Giovanni.

"You knew they were already hear but you cancelled the alarm", said Bashou to Giovanni although not looking at him. Giovanni typed furiously on a panel that had popped up from the railing out looking the battle field. Another large pink force-field popped up in the middle of the gym separating the 'DD' from 'TR'.

"Let's just say that this organization needed a wake up call. We need more action and excitement in here the kind that –" said Giovanni interrupted.

"Puts people's lives in danger?" said Bashou as he headed for the ladder to the roof.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Domino and Mondo continued to fire as Ash stood watching the war ensue in front of his eyes.

"Pikachu get ready!" yelled Ash to Pikachu as he saw their rounds begin to deplete. . . . PoP, PoP, PoP, clic, clic, clic.

"You're both out of ammo, Get down. Pikachu! Thundershock!!!" commanded Ash to his little yellow pokemon that climbed up his body and jumped off his outstretched hand. The very hairs on most surrounding people began to point towards Pikachu. The ninja's holding their electric wands acted like lightning rods.

"pIIII  kAA . . . CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" cried out Pika as a bright yellow bolt of lightning erupted heading straight for each lightning rod. As the ninja's were electrocuted, the electric wands overloaded and blew up, blasting them off the roof unconscious. Buson picked up the bazooka beside Mondo and aimed at the roof in front the DD rope access. He fired blowing up part of the roof but also causing the rest of the ninjas to fall or to be blasted back out of commission. Ash picked up 2 of the wands and jumped off the roof.

"Well what are you waiting for", said Ash as Pikachu automatically followed him. James saw this and dropped down as well. The wands Ash were holding weren't on but none the less he could still kick but with Pikachu. Ash ran up behind the men in brown suits and started to knock them down and or out. They turned around to see Ash, Pikachu, Mondo, Domino, Buson, Bashou, James and a few other rockets.

The forcefeild went down and the other Rockets still in their training uniforms like Bashou, Buson and James prepared to fight. They all ran in to the group of Brown men that far out numbered the TR men in the area. Held the wands in a back slash position while the DD he was running at held them in the traditional Cervantes double sword position (Cervantes is a true story). The Brown man's wands were electric but since the conducting parts ran outside of the rubber on the inside ash wouldn't get shocked. The large man brought both wands up and Ash brought his back to wine up for a great slash. The large man released from the top and Ash released from the bottom. They were about to create the biggest clash of the room the victor would be . . .

"I've brought you here professor because you're the only one intelligent enough to improve the power of the focus lens. Now show us how to fix it or else the boy you once knew will be killed", said Mike to Prof. Oak. Samuel Adam Oak looked at a screen which was showing the battle between the Dark Defiers and Team Rocket. Ash was in there fighting as well. Running towards the stairs with a few other Rockets as Giovanni typed something. The X-ray camera shut off and Oak could see no more.

"Mould whatever reaction your making into the focuser to reduce reverse direction interference", he said as he looked down.

"Show me Professor", said Mike.

"I'll need to see you energy source or the main conduit then", said Samuel to Mike. Mike looked at Oak intently then looked at one of his lackey's and nodded. A chamber in the floor opened and another floor below it rose with Leanna holding a book and speaking a language he had never heard before very softly. Once her bare legs were almost in view someone who he had known for a long time rose up.

Not her. Please not this. Not now. He just couldn't believe it. His face was a dead give a way. Misty was lying down on a table partially immersed in water.

"Don't let your emotions come over you Professor 'cause, I don't need Misty or her little boyfriend you know. Hmf hm hm hm . . . I don't even need you", Mike said lightly chuckling to himself. Oak agreed to comply.

"Place her inside something to make a cast with. Use the cast to make another metal cast , then weld and mould the metal cast into the focus lens" He said as he got up and showed him what to do. It was only a matter of seconds before a computer was scanning Misty and making the exact mould to be printed in metal by the 3D moulding machine they had. 5 minutes later a metal cast silhouette of Misty was being welded onto the focuser. The focuser mould was turned vertical like a rocket and molten glass was poured onto the back. It was carefully removed and put into its ready position. Leanna walked under it still chanting. Misty was placed inside her glass cast still in a state of trance.

"Thank you Prof.", Mike said as he walked over to a control panel at the right side of the top of the ship. After pressing a few buttons. The clear ball with a black misty cloud was broken under water in a clear tank near himself. The water seemed to glow inwards as well and in the moonlight the blue seemed to shine outwards then seep off. A large mechanical arm grabbed the clear barrel, raised it up over the focuser and poured the elemental water slowly into an internal glass channel that had been bored out by plasma beams earlier. The intricate network of liquid pipes no more than an half an inch in diameter took all the water and held it well too. Misty began to turn a blue-ish colour herself from her previous pale colour. Leanna's tone of voice began to change as well. She raised her arms and began chanting even louder. Mike began aiming the focuser straight for Ash. 

"What have I done", said Prof. as he looked at the big apparatus charge up. Then it fired. A blue beam of energy and water. Flying straight towards the 1st gym . . .

. . . Neither of them since they both held back a little as A the wall of the gym behind the large man burst into water and blue energy. Ash looked in the direction of the blast. And all he said was someone who looked like she was holding the moon. Another woman obviously not as big as the woman, seemed to be lying in front of her on the floor glowing blue. Ash swore it was Misty but her hair was blue. He remembered he was fighting a big guy and returned his attention to the matter at hand. He spun around to slash from the left side but he was blocked. The man tried to swing his left around but Ash blocked it as well. Ash was literally being squashed between 2 gigantic arms holding electric wands. Instead of squirming out though, Ash decided to use the pressure from the Man against him. As the man squeezed, Ash jumped up still blocking though swung his feet up and gave him a 2 footed kick. This sent the man into the air tumbling and falling on his upper chest also bring him out of a 2 axis spin. Ash rolled back after the kick. Ash looked at the 2 wands he held. A man ran up behind him was about to zap Ash across the room when Pika thunder tackled him into a tall standing broken out of place piece of the gym. Another guy came running at Ash from the front. Ash used both wands to block his advancement then he rolled inwards and elbowed the guy in the stomach. He finished him off with a left uppercut that wasn't supper effective but it worked in knocking the man unconscious. Another man came running at him from the back so Ash just swipe kicked him so that he landed on his back. Man came from the side, Ash blocked both wands with his and did a left (flying) tornado kick to knock the guy unconscious. Another man tried to jump at him from the left instead. Ash just grabbed the man and used his momentum in a rolling throw. Ash was now pretty much surrounded by 5 guys. Looking at the wands again he finally figured how to turn on the electric setting. He smiled an evil grin as all he had to do was touch them once and they'd be unconscious. He fenced quickly with a few Brown men narrowly escaping their slashes. This was pretty easy to him.

6 guys had surrounded Bashou and Buson. Bashou ducked out of the way as a wand passed the line of his head. Bashou used a right uppercut and sent the guy flying into the air. The brown suited man let go of his electric wand so Bashou grabbed it out of the air. Another man ran towards Buson and he had 2 wands blazing and all. Bashou saw this and jumped over his partners head. Using 2 hands he blasted a wand right out of the guy's right hand. Grabbing both arms as, Bashou jumped and rolled over the man's left side to hold him in a locked and inescapable position back to back. 2 of the men watching this ran in to help. Bashou just jumped up and kicked them both in the face. After landing, Bashou took a few steps to the left and put the man into a horizontal spin, falling to the ground. Bashou grabbed the wand from him while he was spinning and tossed it to Buson. Buson saw the 3 men coming towards him straight on. Buson swung his huge arm with the wand and it hit the first man with the broad side. The man cried out in pain as Buson left the wand there. The man flew back into the other men and shocked them all in the process.

James was fight rigorously with a ninja that hadn't fallen unconscious at all. The ninja had tripped James and was about to drop kick him when knsi knives pinned the ninja against a partially broken brick wall. Jessie landed near James, back hand sprung towards the ninja then somersaulted into a front flying jump kick, kicking the ninja right through the wall unconscious. She ran back to James's side.

"Are you OK?" she asked panicky. James got up and brought her up as well. Giving her a quick kiss in front of all these people made her blush a little. James being slightly taller than her could see Ash fighting and Pikachu jump on people's faces and electrocute them.

"What are you looking at James?" asked Jessie who only began to look in his eyes direction. She was pretty amazed at the pile around him to. Up to about 20 people were surrounding him.

"He is pretty good isn't he", commented Jessie looking at him jump, roll and dodge and his slashing technique was superb.

"Think he'd make a good addition to our team?" asked James still looking at Ash battle the 2 last guys. Just then though Ash had beaten the last guy (or so he thought) and he bent down to give Pika a low five.

"Good job buddy, we're unstoppable aren't we!" said Ash to Pikachu.

"piKA!!!! [Ash!!!!]", yelled Pikachu to his friend.

"What is it Pikawooa WOAAAAAH", said Ash as he was tackled into the ground. Pikachu shocked them both as it was the only way he thought he could help.

"Nahhhhh" said Jessie and James simultaneously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


Misty lay on the deck, cold. Mike looked at her stunned and not sure what to do. Leanna turned her over and exposed her face that had the same ever stranding blue line of liquid from the focuser that no longer existed. It was like face paint that couldn't be removed. Misty began glowing again. This time the force blew her hair so hard that it was like an upside-down pyramid. Misty's hair had fallen out of the knot and barrette just before she gave up so much energy. Opening her blue-ish green eyes now, Misty looked around and saw Leanna. With her body still giving off the incredible power Mike walked over to examine the 'New and improved Misty'.

"Misty I command you to fly", said Mike while looking directly into her eyes.

"What are you doing don't get her–" said Leanna interrupted while looking at Mike with eyes of anger.

"Who do you think you are?", said Misty as she raised her right arm and positioned her hand into the position one would have on a ball the size of one's fist. Misty charged up a small pressurized ball of water. White water seemed to be swirling around it with 4 rings along double axes. The water ball flew out of her hand and blew up in Mike's abdomen propelling him into the near by mast towards the rear of the ship.

"Mistress I am at your service", said Misty to Leanna obviously in a trance in a trance in a trance in a trance (this narrator is broken. Over used. Waaay over used. New one in? Good. Sorry bout that -_-'). Leanna was partially amazed by the sudden show of loyalty. She was more amused by it though. 'My own unstoppable soldier, this couldn't get any better'.

"What happened to her?!?!" yelled the Professor standing handcuffed and held at the arms by 2 men.

"You of all people should know old man. Her body has fused with the water tainted legendary black mist of Missingno. That's right the mist that would take form of the first element it touches. It's the closest thing to the sacred treasure this sect has been so eager to find. It's the most powerful multi-cellular airborne pathogen as apposed to a Weezing. Now fused with her, it is unstoppable", explained Leanna to the Professor who could only look at Misty with sadness.

"Why does she only obey you?" asked Mike getting up slowly clutching his left arm that was bleeding because of his powerful hard wooden impact.

"The one who freed Missingno those many years ago was a sorcerer. I look like a witch don't I with the partially torn dress and the big book of spells", said Leanna.

"No you look more like a bi-", said Mike who didn't get to finish his profound remark.

"Ah-a-aah! You wouldn't want to piss off a suicide bomber so why would you piss me off" she said as she held up a ticking finger. 'She's taking her new found powers to her head. Just don't over do it Leanna', thought Mike to himself.

"Get me Dr. Shiranui-Hakase, my executives and Tatsumi now!" said Giovanni to a couple of lackeys who were standing near him in Gym 1 of the Viridian city gym. ([For more info on Team Rocket visit "Team Rocket's Rockin'". Please note that most of my info is from original sources, Pokemon rights' owners and official sites. Oh and the depths of my mind thanks to the game, show, TCG, movies and just plain browsing the net]) Another wave of 'Brown' men and assassins seemed to be descending upon the Gym from the residential area to the north again.

"Class A fall back", yelled Giovanni. They took a long and final look at the approaching Dark Defiers before turning around and running for the door to the hallway.

Ash was still there wrestling the Dark Defier who had surprised him with a tackle. He was a brown suited man with yellow stars on his shoulders just like a general or commanders would have. This was a rare but real role reversal as the elite Dark Defiers Pokemon (an electabuzz) was coaxing his master. Pikachu was also cheering on Ash while giving him look out pointers and support. All they need now was an announcer. And some badges up for stakes.

Ash had pushed the 'DD' off and back a few metres. The large man ran at Ash again this time getting to a sprint.

"PIka piKA!! [Pika help!]" said Ash in basic Pi(ka)/Rai-chu Pokemon Language. Pikachu looked at Ash and thought of something quick.

"uUuuu…pi KACHU! [ahhhh…thunder Shock!]" said Pikachu. Ash saw the power cord on the ground. Ash threw the rubber covered broken wire at the man. First reflex was to catch it. Big mistake as confirmed by the large electric discharge, the smoke and the 17 feet of flight. Giovanni was busy watching the approaching enemy when the whitish indigo light flashed from Ash's position. That was when Gio remembered about the defences. Outdoor defences 1 and 2 (2 on building would be out) but 3 and 4 on the inside were only partially destroyed according to the console. After entering a few settings via keypad and keyboard, plasma guns began popping up all over the place. Ash and Pikachu joined the rest of the Rockets who were still wearing their training uniforms.

"Anybody who doesn't have a pokemon on them right now, take 2. If someone falls, take theirs as well", said Giovanni as his other lackey threw a net bag containing pokemon filled pokeballs into the middle of the group of Rocketeers. Everybody except Ash reached in and grabbed 2 pokeballs.

"Get ready Pika", said Ash in his softer less scratchy and lower tone.

"Pikachu", acknowledged his little friend. Black laser mounted guns began automatically focusing in on the Dark Defiers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


Giovanni walked into his upper gym office. Placing his hand on a picture, it was scanned and the wall seemed to split. The low lighted office was almost brighter than the whitish purple light shining down from the ceiling over the 5 seater round table. It was equipped with Laptops (Toshiba), phones (Motorola) and a center 3D display (Acer).

The 2 rocket executives and Tatsumi were already sitting at the table looking at Giovanni. Dr. Shiranui-Hakase walked in after Giovanni and took the last seat placing him in the lowest ranking seat of them all clockwise with the male executive being next to Giovanni.

"Executives report", commanded Giovanni on the 10 foot diameter round table. Persian walked into the room before they could answer to sit beside Giovanni.

"The attack was obviously from the Dark Defiers boat. But what's special about it is the water that it left behind. It was charged with elemental energy" said the male.

"Show me", said Giovanni beginning to pet Persian. The woman opened the laptop in front of her and hit a few buttons and the laptop in front of Giovanni popped up and opened showing pictures of lightly glowing water that was quickly evaporating leaving behind a light mist.

"The cause was this", said the woman as a picture of a small beam of water approaching the base came up on the screen. The photo was bad since the beam was so small. Suddenly the picture came up on the 3D holographic projector as the same 2D image from all directions in a reddish colour. It created a zoom in to the box of the beam.

"Doctor?" said the man to the Shiranui looking at the picture as well. Opening up his laptop Shiranui began typing into the computer. Another zoom box appeared zooming in on the origin of the beam. A small silhouette came up holding her hands out slightly to the side.

"Zoom, Colour mode on, enhance times 8, sharpen times 3", commanded Shiranui to the laptop with voice command on. A picture of a young girl was visible surrounded by an odd blue pattern. Giovanni looked at the familiar face with wonder.

"This is what I believed caused all that destruction with just one discharge" commented Dr. Shiranui. Giovanni began to scratch behind his felion cat pokemon's ears.

"Hmm… just this by itself?", asked Giovanni trying to find the familiar water patterns he had seen before. It was the stone design from the "Water Capital". Yes Misty Kasumi Waterflower-Williams is the one behind the design" said Doc.

"I know that. We need to stop this thing now and take hold off this entire Attack. Did you plan this already?" asked Giovanni explaining their current status versus the advancing girl on the enemy's side.

"Yes we have Giovanni as we speak a quarter of our Class C forces armed with defence guns and Pokemon have been ordered to gym one and the north walls. Another quarter has been set up as an external lookout defence plan. The third Quarter is about to be shipped via –army- helicopter. The fourth Quarter has brought out our famous Rocket launchers and are awaiting the arrival of the skimmers", debriefed Tatsumi to Giovanni. Tatsumi brought up a coloured schematic and frame of the compound and the colour coded quarter system. Giovanni looked at the schematic and truly deeply was pleased with the work done by all of them though he wouldn't show it. Giovanni looked at Tatsumi.

"And what about my Class A's", asked Giovanni in an authoritative but subtle tone. Just then the door behind Dr. Shiranui slid open automatically.

"Yeah what about us", said a scratchy voice from the darker back hallway with only blue lighting. The slightly detailed outline of Butch rose to the level of recognization by the mini Red King Security system in the room as he walked in. Butch was followed in by all the Team rocket class 'A' men (That's James, Buson, Bashou and Mondo). Cassidy followed by the women (Jessie, Zanna, Rion and Domino [with the hat]) walked up to stand beside Butch who stood closest to Giovanni. Other's went respectively to their male partners or equal (in a way). Rion went to stand beside Buson (Their just friends).

"Kytty! Kytty over here", called Bashou to Zanna who rolled her eyes before looking in his direction and going to him (There is only a mutual friendship relationship between Zanna and Bashou)

"Well you're going to need to divide some roles among you and some class B's and get out the final plan. This is just to give you the main Idea", said Tatsumi to Butch who looked at him. Tatsumi got up and pulled out his super light extendable wand with red light tip and tapped a few keys on his laptop. All the laptops went down including his. A dark schemed Windows 2000 desktop popped up and the blackish blue light shone onto the 8 elite's faces and bodies. Giovanni popped up his laptop again to contact a female lackey at a control panel.

"Report on Gym 1's status", ordered Giovanni. The lady pressed 2 buttons and information popped up at the side of screen.

"They are all A OK sir. Ketchum is really helping out as well", replied the woman in class C.

Giovanni closed his laptop and returned his attention to Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked at the holoimage.

"Run, Operation Atlantis"

End Part 3

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

FINNALLY FINISHED IT!!!! This Part was murderous even though all my parts are just about the same length. I'm not trying to make my story worse but truly this part wasn't as good as Part 1 or 2. Think I'm wrong tell me. The truth is nobody in my story is made up except for LEANNA GYME which is obviously Gym Leader (from the game I might add). Even Missingno is real. Soon I'm gonna be writing my own Sci-fi/Fantasy Story about the Creation of Pokemon as well as a spinoff that would be a (dark) sci-fi/fantasy about the Creation of Missingno. This is all I can tell you. ~Hundreds of thousands of years ago, At the bottom of what we call Lake Nyos, central Africa . . . a Pokemon is about to be born~. Don't even think about part 4 heh. If you want a reminder when it'll soon be up tell me and leave your email. Part next part of Sadistic V2 should be up soon. Stay Frosty.

P.S. Hint for something else – Sailor Moon/Cyber Six/ Metal Gear Solid (2)/Xenogears  but better not coming soon A S C E D R M O M A S T N R  _ _ _ _   _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

There it is all jumbled up now Have fun.  : kill Imagine THAT smiley face. Cya peeps

Shockwave 2003


	4. Part 4

Pokemon Ex

Disclaimer: This story is not part of the Pokemon Series or Franchise. Unauthorized use of any part of this story remains strictly prohibited.

PG-13: (Mild) Violence, Language (not suitable for children under age of 13).

Part 4

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


The pokemon on board the Tsunami Ray looked at the rear of the ship as the human with the incredible power walked towards the front of the balcony. Some of the smaller ones ran into the shadows of larger ones in fear of her power ("her" since her hair became more visible). Mike walked to the front of the ship with Leanna Gyme.

"Get on your water pokemon. We're going to take them out one way or another!", said Mike as he himself pulled out a lapras.

"Leanna you can ride this, I'll be making a visit directly to the center of their base. 

"Mistress, can you fly?" asked Leanna. Leanna walked up beside the Lapras as she began to pet him and familiarize herself with him.

"Yes Mistress, but only for a short length of time", said Misty who was looking at the attack in front of her.

"Well then, at the beginning of the attack you must fly in", said Leanna. 'One of them over there has a great energy but who and why is it so familiar' thought the one virtually possessing Misty. _Misty turned around still looking at the battle before looking at Leanna and following her to the ramp and to the lower levels then to the water behind the ship. The helicopter on the helipad restarted as Mike walked aboard. A bald man (shaved) wearing a silver suit walked up to Leanna to give her a paper. Immediately after reading it she refolded it and placed it in her pocket._

She had changed from what she wore before into a tight white dress with a short slit at the back. The left side of the slit though extended for at least a 90 degree stretch if she picked it up and held it out. It had translucent silk sleeves with extended silk cuffs as well. As Leanna walked onto the ramp to the sea behind _Misty_ and Lapras, her dress blew violently in the wind. Men patrolling the back of the ship in brown suits saw how the extensions echoed her every silent and smooth move. She pulled out her cell phone, flicked her wrist to open the swivelling phone and pressed Mike's preset.

Mike's phone began to ring as the helicopter took off. The screen displayed a picture of Leanna beside her number and a calling message. He opened the phone and before he could say anything Leanna spoke.

"One of my men tells me that there are other elemental forces in this complex at this moment and we should probably avoid confrontations with them", said Leanna as she got on Lapras.

"It doesn't matter. The 'more the merrier'", chuckled Mike into the phone.

"I don't understand, if there so powefu—"

"I still plan on catching the boy. Even as I speak the small orb of Missngno grows more restless{He takes it out of his pocket}. I can still catch them and reunite the good and evil. I'll just be there to steal the boundless amounts of elemental energy given off by the reaction", he says as the orb creates a slowly enlarging dark light.

"I still think it's too dangerous"

"Would you stop worrying about my plan!! They have no idea about our true power. I will not and can not lose!!"

"I'm tired of this shit from you. Nevermind!", yelled Leanna into the phone. Lapras began to swim around the boat.

Mike looked into his phone at the picture of Leanna. She was wearing a tank top at a gym. 'I'm sorry' he said as his thumb crossed the screen of his Samsung phone.

On the beach at Viridian, a class C defence system head by a Team of Class B's was set up with Pokemon and weapons. All were out looking the ocean with advancing Pokemon and people. Some of them looked back at their leaders as to confirm to hold their position. One of them with a white hat and white uniform identical in shape and size to the black uniforms of the class C members looked at the lackeys and nodded. The lackeys were unsure of the suicide decision by this man but they obeyed. The front wave of men was at least 5 times the size of their own and they knew that the available force throughout the entire organization was at least 20 times as great as this. Why were they so outnumbered? Why weren't forces showing up from their different bases? Why weren't forces showing up from HQ2 in Mahogany town? Who are these people attacking them? They weren't even briefed about the attack type. How would they possibly withhold an assault from a force 5 times there size?

In the distance a helicopter could be seen approaching the beach but it continued to rise actually into the very few clouds that existed that evening. It wouldn't be long before they began now. Pokemon on the beach began switching to attack stances and so did some trainers. It was going to be one hell of a night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Haruka was putting on a black T-shirt over a blackish blue Reebok sports bra. Her Dark blue panties also had some fans: 2 white glaring eyes would not get off her panties and she sensed this as well but didn't mind. Nor did she alert him of her knowledge of this. As she pulled up her black cargo pants, she turned around to look at the door, pretending to be naive of the voyeur. This was Richie's signal to turn away from the door. And sit down in the chair he was reading the national geographic (Actually MAXIM Japan hiding inside) from. She walked out of the bathroom.

"May, you just awoke from unconsciousness, you might want to take it easy for, like, at least a day", suggested Richie as he stood up and threw the book aside. He walked up to Haruka and put her in a hug from behind. 

"I don't think you should be doing any G-work for a while if you know what I mean", he said in softest voice

"Sorry Rich but you can't stop me from going out to help a friend and if I was here 'resting' I would make sure you wouldn't' sneak out and help without me", she said as she tied the red pokeballed bandana back on her head. She turned around and continued to tie her bandana as he looked at her beautiful green eyes.

"But if you want", she said as she opened up her bag and emptied out the black get up, "you can come along". Richie looked at the clothes and picked up the shirt. On the left sleeve in large embroidery was the word 'G-Men'.

"Let's go then"

                                    *                      *                      *

The pokemon began emerging from the enemies' pokeballs as well. Team rocket began throwing out there wildcard pokemon as well to stand there either sweating because they didn't know their pokemon's attacks or grinning because they did. Ash and Pikachu, of course, were standing there preparing to fight the trainers who seemed ready as well. The 'ninja's' didn't really look like trainers at all but they did however look ready to sneak behind team rocket. Suddenly they all ran to Ash's right and to the side of gym 'outside'. Ash still wearing his training shorts and shirt turned around and ran up the stairs again. All he had with him was PIka and although he knew the 2 of them could take them all on, he still wished he had one of his final evolution pokemon like Charizard or Pidgeot.

It was then when he heard the orders from the team rocket trainers. All of them told their pokemon to go 'hand to hand' and the Dark Defiers followed. As this happened Team rocket had to defend themselves from the attacks from the Dark Defiers themselves; dodging punches, blocking hits and wrestling. Team Rocket really had it in for themselves. Ash was already at the roof before the ninja's even made it there.

                                    *                      *                      *

A large colour 3D projection of the entire base came up again. It also showed the entire base below.

"Many of you know that this complex is just the tip of the iceberg. Our plan is to use the back up plan that was put in place if this complex ever was attacked or about to be destroyed again", said Dr. Shiranui Sebastien as the picture became animated. First the complex under the gym was cleared and at the edge of the gym explosives resulting in the entire frame of this floor to be dropped 2 entire gym floors seemed to flash.

"This is what we plan on doing—" said Dr. Sebastien interrupted.

"Once our forces arrive from Mahogany town and all other bases", said Tyson.

"Yes. Tyson Gengiess Tatsumi will complete the explanation", said Dr. Sebastien sitting down. Tyson still standing explained the reason for the use of the back up plan.

"The Basement garage is connected to the complex below us right now. By blowing up the 2 complexes below us, the access tunnels that extend right from basement one and out in all directions for 500 metres or the distance from here to the Tai Kwon Do gym (place where James did his training) will be exposed completely, or in other words our forces will ride on top of this roof 2 complexes down and go up the basement garages winding ramp and driveway", said Tyson as the map behind them showed the 2 vector arrows approaching the second basement complex (one from the north and one from the west). The 2 arrows merged in the new exposed basement (also the roof of the main floor complex 2 floors down) and then divided into three arrows. One red arrow went up through the garage and broke off into many different arrows in the garage that rejoined the big arrow. Another red arrow went up the spiral access ramp virtually emerging right in the walk way of the gym. The last arrow turned blue and went straight up the empty space and created a ball. The other 2 arrows also created balls and waited at the top of their climb. The picture zoomed out and froze showing the entire plan like a long time lapse picture. Tyson walked from his 4th position seating to the end of the table opposite Giovanni carrying 6 reports as the animation finished and came to a halt.

"These are your orders", he said as he slid them down the table to Bashou. Bashou read the one he picked up and slid the rest of the identical 6 to the other elite members. Zanna (Kytty) read it over his shoulder.

"Butch, Cassidy, you will control the north tunnel entrance and orchestrate the attack on the Dark Defier base camp north of the entrance. Domino, Mondo, You two will be here and lead the fight on the 3rd wave of Double D troops. You will use our boosters and lead the reinforcements from Mahogany City into battle. Bashou, Buson you two will be here on the roof after it falls the 2 floors. There you will ride the spiral to the top in the walkway on a SUV from Mahogany City. Await my orders as you assist in the fight against the Dark Defiers with your back up. Jessie, James, you will be heading towards the Beach on a Jeep from Mahogany City once they arrive. There you will destroy the oncoming forces from the Boat and await my orders"

Giovanni stood up and looked at the at his 10 elite Team Rocket members (last chapeter I said 8, that was a mistake). 

"The entire base and the entire organization rests in the palms of your hands. I expect no less than the best I have seen you all given me before", said Giovanni.

Dr. Sebastien and the executives stood up as well.

"Mr. Giovanni sir, please come with us", said the female executive walking through the Elite force followed by Giovanni and Dr. Sebastien.

Tyson looked at the force and walked out of the room.

"Follow me", he said as they filed out of the room into the dark hallway.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Jenny, Mrs. Ketchum and Brock stood on top of the Rocket Residence looking at the war going on below at the gym and wondering where Ash was. They were surrounded by Team rocket Class C's head by a few Class Bs. REECE and her friend Sissy stood there looking at the battle going on in the broken gym. Reece's laptop began to beep in her side Bag meaning that she was being contacted. She placed the ear piece in her ear and plugged it into her laptop pressing a button on the side.

"…Um hmm…. ummm hmm …. ok …..right, I'll tell her right away", said Reece into the mic on the headset.

"Delia Delilah Ketchum", said Reece to the trio on the roof. Delia Ketchum was the first to turn around, then Jenny and Brock.

Looking from a quarter klic away in the air (like a camera angle behind sound proof glass), Mrs. Ketchum could be seen running to the edge of the roof with tears in her eyes. She stopped at the edge and her distraught and sadness could be heard faintly heard from that position.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ash waited standing with arms crossed at the top with Pikachu copying him. One assassin came to the top and looked around. He noticed Ash and said something quickly in Japanese. Immediately after that, the ninjas from before suddenly jumped up from their climb up.

            "Pikachu, get ready", said Ash dropping his hands to his sides. Pikachu fell down onto all fours.

            "Agility 2", he said in a calm and quiet tone. Pikachu gave a small "Pi" in reply. Pikachu ran towards the enemy with ears back to increase his speed. Suddenly Pikachu disappeared and reappeared landing on the head of the 'ninja' closest to them. The force of the land pushed him off balance and when Pikachu jumped off, the ninja was vitually toppling over. Then it happened again to another ninja in a completely different place and so on. Once half of them were toppling over, Pikachu used 'Agility 2' to virtually transport back to Ash. They stumbled to get back up and as they did Ash mumbled something. Pikachu ran towards the group again but as he did some of them ran at him. They all dove for him and missed because Pikachu had jumped up high into the night sky. (You all know what's coming next) Pikachu began to spark with electicity fluterring from one electric sac to the other. Pikachu's signature battle cry ("PIIIiiiiKAAAaaaCHuUUuUUuU", for those of you who don't know ~_~) spelled out over the roofs of Team Rocket. An incredibly large amount of electricity was produced that flowed freely throughout the ninjas of the Dark Defiers. The constant flow took up an area around 100 sqr metres (about a 10th of his maximum power).  Pikachu landed in the middle of the smoldering and smoking ninjas who layed there in atrophy. Pikachu looked at Ash and as he came back he held his head up high holding a happy, cute expression. Pikachu suddenly stopped and his ears went straight up. Ash knew by this that something was up. Then shortly after, he felt it too; the quiet rumbling that echoed 'earthquake' or 'collapse' in their minds. Part of the roof where Pikachu was standing in the middle of the Dark Defiers broke and created a slide to the east of the gym. Pikachu tried but couldn't escape the body's that were making it virtually impossible for him to climb back up.

"Pikachu!!!!!!", yelled Ash as he scrambled to the edge of the slide. Suddenly the entire gym began to slowly fall and accelerate (not at ğ though). Ash fell back and looked around at the building he was standing on begin to drop.

"piKApi!!!!! [Hey, Ash!!!!!!]", yelled Pika to Ash who heard Pikachu's cries. Ash got up and ran down the slide that began to level off. Then he had to run up hill because the slide had now swung slightly under the first floor. As Ash began run up hill, the unconscious or pained bodies began to slide under his feet. Pikachu saw that Ash was having trouble and began coaxing him on as he continued. Once the slide broke away, not even Pikachu believed that Ash would ever be able to move fast enough to use falling bodies as air borne stepping stones and actually move up. Once the last few stones and bodies left Ash jumped off as hard as he could and caught onto the ledge where Pikachu was yelling from. Pikachu bit into his glove and tried with all his might to pull Ash up. Surprisingly, Ash felt the tug of Pikachu pull his wrist up to ledge. This was enough for Ash to put his other hand on it and pull himself up with Pikachu's help.

"Thanks Pika", said Ash panting for air.

"piiiika pika" said Pikachu in reply.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cassidy held on tightly to Butch as he rode them both to the north access tunnel entrance. Butch looked back with his black helmet on at Cassidy who gave him a reassuring smile as he tore through the forest. A short while later they came across a large ramp which they took into the air. After landing, Butch skid it around to see a large close metal garage with an old tattered 'R' on it. Cassidy jumped off and pulled out her headset from her pocket and voiced in Tatsumi on the remote computer.

"Cassidy, what's your status?" asked Tatsumi on his way to the secret briefing room now 2 floors down.

"We've arrived at the door and I'm checking its status now", she said as she punched in the activation code and got a beep, "and it seems to be working".

"Good, once they arrive make sure you don't fail when taking out their base… what am I saying, I know you can do it. You and Jessie are the most amazing women on the earth. Gengiess out", said Gengiess as he arrived at the board room.

            Cassidy put the Headset back in her pant pocket and turned around slowly. Butch was there sitting sideways on the seat of the bike he often used. He took of his shirt to tend to an old bruise that was still paining him for so many years. Cassidy went to the otherside of the bike to sit sideways as well. She looked at him and immediately was carried away. She fell into his good form and muscles that defined his body better than anyone she ever knew. She couldn't stop looking at him. Butch felt this and slowly looked at her. They stared at each other not moving until Butch got up off the bike still looking at her and she still looking at him. Butch picked up his one and only, true love off the bike and kicked it over making the bike roll and tumble. The light on it acting as the only source was now broken. Butch brought her down to the ground and kissed her passionately. (Hey this is a PG-13 story. I better stop right about here. Or should I go further. I mean the PG-13 thingy is really vague if you ask me -_-) She started to take off her shirt while still kissing 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Ash looked down the drop and saw some Team Rocket members emerging to apprehend the Dark Defiers nijnja's. Pikachu tugged on Ash's leg and looked at the road past the residence at the beach. Rockets started flying heading straight for the boat.

            "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Ash at the top of his lungs while sprinting for the beach. Pikachu wasn't far behind as it yelled out a loud "PIKA!!". They suddenly zoomed past the residence building heading straight for the beach.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ashi Mike Kurai was still aboard the helicopter rolling the ball around his fingers.

"Sir we should be approaching the gym soon", said the pilot as the helicopter began to descend. Mike put the ball of Missingno in his pocket and noticed its darkness had grown for he could see the dark glow through his pant slightly.

"Good I can already tell we are nearing the boy", said Mike as he took the ball out of his pocket again.

Gengiess walked into the boardroom 2 floors down and accessed the low jack tracking devices on Team Rocket gear in use. He download this to his Palm and left.

Out on roof 2 floors down (I think you get the picture now) Elite Team Rocket members (not including Butch and Cassidy) lounged around chatting and relaxing. Giovanni walked around his roof with his executives in toe who were giving him status updates of the battles still going on. Kytty was teaching her little sister Rion knife tricks like balancing knsi knives tip on tip. Bashou hit Buson in the stomach lightly to grab his attention then pointed at Zanna sitting there one hand on the other balancing knives. Stood there talking with Mondo and Domino about his quick promotion to Elite Team Rocket.

Gengiess walked onto the roof and walked over to Jessie and James. Jessie then gave him a hug and asked him how he was like most women. Tyson had been a good friend to them since they banned together to help bring the other Teams under control.

James also gave him hug and Gengiess was disappointed that the once very jovial and funny James was now a constantly serious person. The first thing he asked was when the forces from Mahogany town would arrive here. Gengiess pulled out his palm pilot and pinpointing their exact location via satellite relay. Before he could answer, the faint sounds of a helicopter we heard increasing in intensity by the second. Every body looked up and saw it come out off site since it landed on the path beside the gym.

"Get me up there as fast as possible", said Giovanni only turning his head slightly to acknowledge the executives behind him. The female executive quickly navigated her way through the B class frequencies and came upon the B class member tending the vehicles in the garage.

"This is the executive speaking to B21434. Open the gate and get you're partner to get a Jeep on the roof now", said the female executive into her headset.

"Yes ma'am", said the B class member. Immediately he told his partner to fetch the Rubicon near Giovanni's, Stretch vehicles and other flag cars and SUV's.

10 seconds after the helicopter landed the garage opened up and the B class members came out in the Jeep.

Giovanni sat in the back seat while the executives sat on the backwith their feet hanging down on the seat. The executives drove them up the spiral emergency access ramp to the path beside the gym. The male executive was the first to get out and opened the rear door for Giovanni.

"Giovanni got out of the Jeep and walked over to the man who was turning around in a circle while holding up a black ball that was glowing dark.

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing on my land. The gym is closed for repairs so leave", said Giovanni sternly. The man stopped, dropped his arm and turned around.

"I'm looking for something", he said as he lifted his other hand to tell the helicopter to take off. The executives both started to talk into their headsets quickly and quietly. Immediately C class members came out onto the roof and aimed their tracers at the helicopter. 2 loud pops were heard as the tracers zapped on the metal hull like magnets to a fridge door.

"And don't worry I don't think you can help me, he said as he squeezed the Ball tighter in his grip. He looked to his left towards the beach, and mumbled something in Japanese quietly. Suddenly the man disappeared from his stomach outwards. The executives quickly engaged their thermal goggles.

"He's gone sir", said the male executive with his European accent.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The waters quiet subtle lapping be came no more as the hum and purr of Jet ski's increased in volume. Richie and May ducked behind a large rock on the beach as the battle began. As the rockets came down, Team rocket members, some carrying AK-47s with rubber stun bullets and others with superballs (predecessor of the Dark ball in Pokemon 4ever) now highly improved on since Jessie and James encounter with the Vicious Bish, rushed into the water firing at the pokemon and the people. A shout from the Defiers front and the pokemon began to attack Team Rocket. Some of the Pokemon were captured by the super balls then released with controlling neck braces. The pokemon were not any more powerful than they were before but they were now under TR's control. May took out her digital camera and started snapping away. Richie wasn't happy with this and took the camera from May.

                 "Listen to me. With all the help we've been getting from Team Rocket. I don't think it would be fair to back stab them like this", Haruka nodded and put the camera away.Ash ran up to the seen and saw Team Rocket already fighting the Dark Defiers. He ran through their forces an into the Dark Defiers forces. May continued to scan the area and watch the battle ensue. She hated to see people fight and was hoping one side would be the victor soon. One thing surprised as one could tell by her facial expression. Richie looked at Haruka.

"Oh my god it's Ash. What the hell is he doing out there? He's gonna get himself kilked", said Haruka to Richie who was getting up to see as Ash started to splash into the water while Sea Doo's zoomed by him. 

Ash's determination was impressibly unwaveringly strong as he didn't even think of the danger he or Pikachu might have been treading through. Of course, Pikachu wasn't scared at all. He just held onto Ash's shoulder. May's greatest fears were confirmed as a Dark Defier on a Sea Doo hit Ash with his electric wand out of no where, knocking him backwards into the water unconscious. Richie seeing this new he had to act fast. He stood up completely and looked straight ahead at Ash. 

"Follow me", said Richie as he ran beside the rock. Once a Dark Defier approached on a Sea Doo Richie elbowed him in the face "clothes lining" him of the Sea Doo. Richie ran after it and rode it back to May.

"Come on", he said looking at her with a smile. She hopped on the back put her arms around his waist and held on tight as he zoomed out to Ash criss-crossing through the water avoiding the Dark Defiers zooming by. Once they reached Ash, Richie did a hard turn to stop and May used the momentum to dive under the water. She found Ash and quickly picked him out of the water. She brought him to shallower water where Richie parked the Sea Doo. 

"No…. No . Ash you can't die!!!" she said pushing on his chest trying to clear the water from his lungs. She then tried giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation. Nothing. Again, and again until 3 tries later after pushing on his chest again he came back to life coughing out water. And spirting some out his nose. His shirt was ripped so she ripped it off for him. She sat him up and he continued to cough. Richie picked up Pikachu who was having trouble swimming because of the waves and the wakes of the passing SeaDoos. Ash was still weak and couldn't speak very well.

" I …..", he breathed in deep, "I _ saw her" he said. He scolded himself for not realising he wouldn't be able to help Misty if he stay safe himself.  Something still surprised him the though about Misty. A lapras… she was riding it but it was all wrong. The feeling he usually got when he saw Misty: it wasn't enternal happiness. It felt more like her personality was trapped by darkness. A icy cold darkness. Her hair was blue and she had an erie pattern on her face and hands. He swore he saw a dark blue aura as well. But he couldn't be too sure. He stood up with support from May but he wouldn't stop looking for her. There were so many Lapras out in the ocean. Any old person would hae given up but this boy was known for doing the just opposite.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


There was a cold silence further out in the ocean. The only sounds were the lapping of water against pokemon and boats.

"Mistress I want you to create a wave to destroy the ones with the rockets", commanded Leanna quietly.

"Yes Mistress", _Misty replied as she stood up on the Lapras. She raised her arms and held them there for about a minute. The water became perfectly still near the lapras and the many more surrounding them. A whirlpool started infront of them. It didn't grow at all. It just increased in speed. The one odd thing about the whirlpool was the depth. It was perfectly at sea level. Just spinning water. __Misty's eyes began to glow a dark blue. She was ready to attack. She then held her hands straight out infront of her perpendicular to her arms. A tornado slowly began, then a rain storm then water spout rose up out of the water into the sky past the clouds. Even Team rocket could tell that this wasn't caused by nature. Finally, _Misty _brought her hands together like she was praying of clapping with her arms fully extended out in front of her._

                                                *                      *                      *

The B class member felt something light on his head and shoulders. 

"O great it's raining" he said to his partner with the hat. His partener looked up and froze in complete fright.

"God help us", were the only words that came out of the man's mouth. The other looked up and saw what looked like a waterfall descending upon them. He didn't move either. Some of the rocket launcher wielding  Members looked up as well and began to warn the others but it was simply to late. The wave came down and washed the rocket line away completely. Other rockets turned around to see water backwash back into the ocean carrying unconscious body's.

Leanna smiled. and looked at _Misty_ sitting on Lapras. 'What an amazing power. I'm unstoppable. Now where is the boy and his Pikachu', she thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

It wasn't long before Ash didn't need May's help. She let go as Ash walked further into the water. She wanted to go after him but Richie held her back. She looked back at him.

"Let him go, he has to do this, we can't stop him", he said. Haruka looked at Richie while Ash called out for Misty. Her eyes suddenly widened with fear as a man in a black suit appeard in the water far behind Richie. Pikachu looked at Ash and called out while Richie looked back to see what scared his girlfriend so much. Mike Kurai began to laugh as Pikachu tried to squirm his way out of Richie's hold on him so he could go after Ash. 

"Pikapi pikA PiKA!!" yelled Pikachu. Richie looked at Pikachu and spoke to him. 

"Pikachu you must go now. You are Ash's last hope", he said. Richie grabbed Pikachu in his hands and tossed him as hard as he could back to the shore.

"Ahh, there he is", said Mike. Haruka and Richie both went into fighting stances, each both about 2 feet from the other. They were like duplicates of each other standing there defending their friend.

"How touching but I don't have time to deal with you G-Men", he said. Then he lifted up the ball and casted one last spell on the 2, saying it in Japanese. They slowly began to disappear from their stomachs. They slowed it down by trying to fight it. Ashi then through the ball of Missingno at Ash and it hit him right in the back. Richie then jumped for a Sea Doo as his upper body began to separate from his lower body. He picked up Haruka who climbed to the front of the Sea Doo as Richie headed for Kurai.

"You forgot about the G-Women", she said as she jumped off the Sea Doo with her hands outstretched in front of her. The only thing visible now were 2 hands that landed on his chest and knocked him back into oblivion. They were all gone.

Ash began to feel the force of Missingno surge through his whole body. It lifted him into the darkening night sky as it surrounded him with a cloud of mist. Missingno began to combine with what Light it found inside Ash. That was Kurai's plan all along to bring forth the forbidden under his control. But who would they obey if they saw no one there at their arrival on Earth. Only one person noticed this

"Kurai! Where is Kurai!? _Misty_ fly me over there quickly!", ordered Leanna as she began to levitate. _Misty flew with Leanna beside her all the way to the round cloud of Missingno. She levitated with Leanna infront of her reading the memorized part of the ancient unknown prophecy book in Japanese._

Ash felt intense pain all around him as he felt darkness over come him from the outside. He felt himself giving up when he remembered the one thing that his friends could always say about him. 

He would never give up because he was always too stubborn. He thought about all those times that he fought for what was right. But still he couldn't fight it any longer. He failed. The power was too overwhelming and it was so easy to give in. He should have been gone by now. Then he remembered what Misty had said to him lately. It stuck out in his mind like the Great Wall from space. She was in the helicopter looking at him with determination and a controlling expression. It was also evident in her voice: 'you're the one who never gives up in the worst of times, never gives in before or after a fight and always told me to keep trying till you get what you want . . . what happened to that Ash!'. The last five words ran over and over in his mind. And he muttered out the one thing that kept him going the entire time:

"- Misty –"

He started to fight it again and could feel a darkness grow inside of him.

_Misty's head began to ache once she saw a glimpse of Ash who was stripped down to his boxers because of the powerful forces caused by Missingno. Her eyes that were completetly blue kept showing irises and but then they would go down again. The normal__ Misty fought inside her with great force against the controlling force. Leanna looked back and saw __Misty start to crouch over in pain in the air._

"Mistress don't worry it's just the clashing waves of Light and Darkness", said Leanna. 

"Yes … Mistress", said _Misty_. Suddenly she retched back and looked towards the sky as all the great memories of her with Ash came flooding back. Her eyes returned to Normal as she and Leanna dropped to the ground. Leanna landed easily and Misty fell and landed on her side. She got up and a water blast erupted from her getting rid of all the Missingno using the control attack on her. She looked up and knew what she had to do. She held her hands in front of her about one foot apart while her legs were in another Tae kwon do stance. Slowly, more and more water flooded into the ball of water that she created. The sandy ocean floor near the shore was now visible. Misty ran under Ash and released the blast slowly. The water pushed away the Missingno that was at the surface of Ash. She could once again see the love of her life. Ash fell to the ground landing right beside Misty. She then passed out as well and fell towards Ash. During the blast Misty's blue hair reverted to orange and all the markings disappeared. A drop of rain hit Leanna and she watched the entire thing happen. 'Why didn't it work?' she kept asking herself, ' what went wrong'. 'The files on this boy said that he fulfilled many of the prophecies and fit the description of the chosen one. Who else could retain so much light energy? And then the book with the verse of Sun and Shadow. It said that I chose what I want to form for nothing else will'. She flipped through the pages. 'Here it is ;

Shadow and sun, sun and shadow...

Refraction of light, what shall form?...

… but together, what will become

            when that which has split doth become one?

Leanna closed the book and sat where she had stood facing the unconscious Ash and Misty. They lay there head to head. Separated by and inch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Gengiess' radio began to squeal with chatter. He listened in and could hear Butch and Cassidy talking about their arrival.

Gengiess looked at the rest of the Elite Team. 

"They should be coming out through the Northern door soon so get ready", he advised in his low tone. Jessie partnered up with James, Bashou with Buson, Umiko with Kytty and  Mondo with Domino.

The door rose and Elite Team rocket could see the convoy headed their way. Seconds later Cassidy and Butch rode in sitting on top of the back seats of a Jeep. They were followed by hummers and more off road vehicles. The sheer roar of all of the vehicles was enough to make anybody in the vicinity turn their head in surprise. The jeep with Cassidy and Butch powerslid to a sandy dusty stop as Butch jumped down. Butch pulled out a palm pilot with uploaded pictures from one of the member's digital cameras and presented it to Giovanni.

"Am I looking at the Dark Defiers northern base?", asked Giovanni looking at a tall building that looked like a Lego™ structure being held together by hundreds of retaining cables strung at 60 degree angles from the ground up.

"Yes", replied Butch as Giovanni brought up the next picture. The next picture showed a fire that surrounded the building. All of the little structures like tents and cabins were in flames.

"Sir, most of the important information was inside the tall building. We saved them in their orginal computers and shipped them here in the Lincoln Navigators", added Cassidy who walked up beside Butch.

Jessie and had already got on the convoy, drove into the Garage, loaded their weapons of moderate destruction and aquired more SUVs (jeeps, hummers, 3 hover crafts) Jessie was using the GPS Satellite Infared imaging system to pinpoint Ash Ketchum and Misty Williams-Waterflower.

Bashou and Buson rode the SUV's up the spiral coloumn with Kytty and Rion in tow. Giovanni stood watching the battle going on at the front of his Gym complex. At the moment and could see Mondo and Domino rise up wearing Honda Jet packs. They flew above the battle and started to peg of enemies and enemy pokemon.

Jessie and James approached the beach to find the battle still raging on. Team Rocket was keeping the Dark Defiers at bay but they were soon to run out of Ammunition (ground to water charges, stun ammo and flash grenades) and the special pokeballs that put the pokemon under their control. It was raining hard which gave the hand to hand combat ready Dark Defiers an advantage over Team Rocket.

"Look … over there", said Jessie as she pointed out to the low tided sea. Their James saw a woman sitting in the wet sand. Looking at two figures one of them was a Red head (her hair reverted back to its original colour). 

"That must be twerpette", said James. He called a Lincoln Navigator over to their driving position. The heavy rain was so much that the shore line was up to Ash's feet now. Jessie and James jumped onto the Navigator and rode down to Ash and Misty. Jessie got out with a B class trained Team Rocket Doctor who assessed them both. All the time Leanna never looked away from Ash and Misty.

"They're both unconscious", said Jessie who just got a nod from the doctor to James. James plugged in his ear piece and used the palm pilot to connect to Reece's computer on the roof. 

Reece was being shaken by an angry concerned Mrs. Ketchum when her headset plugged into her computer under her arm started to beep. She spoke "answer" into the mic of the headset and the computer started to load. 

"~Reece notify Mrs. Ketchum that we have her son and that he is unconscious ~". Mrs Ketchum was still shaking Reece:

"Where _ is _ my _ son_where _ is _ my _ son_ … ?!!-", said Mrs Ketchum interrupted.

"Mrs Ketchum we've found your son he's unconscious but stable. Please just bare with us", said Reece with 2 arms on her biceps. Brock walked up beside Mrs. Ketchum and put an Arm on her shoulder.

"Come on Mrs. Ketchum let's go see Ash and Misty", he said trying to pry Mrs. Ketchum's hands of Reece. Mrs. Ketchum let go, looked at Brock and smiled.

"I guess … that's the best idea anyone has had so far Brock".

Ash and Misty were put inside the Lincoln Navigator which then began heading towards the TRHQ with Jessie. James called over the 3 hovercrafts and told them they were gonna retrieve Misty's belongings. 3 hover crafts pulled up shortly after Jessie's departure. James jumped into the first one as the rain increased while they sped off towards the yacht cruise ship thingy. The falling water created a storm that swept over all off the immediate coastline and the filling shore line. Upon arrival at the ship James and his team took out the people surrounding the docking space of the Tsunami ray.

"|||Self Destruct Sequence Activated 3 minutes until Complete destructuralization is complete|||", said a slightly computerized voice modelled after Leanna Gyme. James threw his Weezing on board and jumped on as well.

"Listen up, I want you to wait for me at the front of the ship. If I'm not off within 30 seconds of the detonation leave. I don't want anymore casualties", he commanded and advised to the B and C class members on hovercrafts. Team Rocket on the hovercrafts acknowledged James' orders/concerns and sped off towards the front of the ship. James turned to Weezing.

"Follow me". James ran up the ramp and then up the stairs to the rear landing. He noticed a helicopter as a zenith to the helipad. The helicopter was entering the clouds just as James took out his binoculars. James jumped onto the helipad in front of him and jumped off with Weezing in tow.

James began to run up the right side of the stairs that made a circle held at 35 degree angle. In the center was a large 3D mesh projection screen (a large grey translucent cylinder). 'Must've been used for briefings', thought James as he made it nearly halfway.

"|||Warning 2 minutes until complete destructuralization is complete|||", said the computer. Just as this happened the big screen lit up with big 3D "Arial Black" numbers in red displaying the countdown time {'**1:58.****83'}. At the top of the stairs James looked around and saw a little room at the end of the hallway. He ran for it with Weezing at his heels.**

"Weezing, the door, quick", said James and with one swift movement the door was knocked inside. James ran in and went to a terminal that showed the ship. He accessed the files and noted where Professor Oak was being held. Then he accessed the files about Misty and a large list came up. Tonnes of information displayed before his very eyes. Unfortunately for him, the terminal shut itself off and restarted showing a 1:30 timer countdown. James bent down and grabbed ripped of the case of the intergrated console. There he ripped out the back up powered hard drive and flash card as sparks flew from the interrupted data flow. James put them into a collapsible bag he held in his pocket. After taking about 20 seconds to get the hard drives and flash cards into the bag he brought he got up and ran out the door. Just as he ran towards the stare case area he came from, Weezing rose up in the center space carrying Misty's bag of pokemon and Professor Oak (oh yeah, Weezing 2 is really strong). James gave Weezing a few hand gestures (like 'follow me') and they ran/flew over the tarp covered pool and jumped into the shallow water. A little blood trickled off James after the landing from his shoulder but besides that he was fine. James could hear a buzzing in the distance while still in the crouched position from the landing. As it got louder James jumped and as he came down a hover craft powerslid in and picked him up. Weezing hitched a ride as well and they both zoomed away with a class b member on board. The boat behind them let out a flash from the center and immediately blew up after. The heat wave was so intense James' exposed flesh would reacted to the heat from over a kilometres distance away. 2 other hover crafts pulled in with men with stun guns and guns filled with rubber bullets on their backs.

"We'll clear the area ahead sir", said one of the men who was riding a hovercraft solo. James lowered the stun gun as they approached. He looked at the right hand man and acknowledged him. He sat back and the wing men sped off. James heard the sound of water and sand being spat out from under the hover craft and he told the pilot to slow down. He got up and jumped off walking around the same area Jessie had found the twerp and twerpette lying down. There covered in sand and mud was a book with a primitive pokeball on it and unknown all over the front. James had no idea he was holding "The Second Book of the Forbidden" and he couldn't care less either so, he bagged it and jumped back in the coasting hovercraft. Upon arrival at the shore area west if the battle field, Jessie, Zanna and Rion came out riding a Jeep searching for James.

"Girls I'm right here!", he yelled and Umiko looked over at him and acknowledged the rest. James looked back at the still flaming wreckage that was the enemy boat then at his little hovercraft and crew and when he turned around again Jessie jumped him. She kissed him and held him so tightly they fell over together.

"I saw the explosion and then I remembered you and I …". James just hugged her there on the ground and held her close. Kitty and Umiko stood above them watching and were amazed that 2 people could ignore them so much. James and Jessie got up as men on hovercrafts rode up the beach with Professor Oak who began to regain consciousness. The hovercrafts were headed straight for Team Rocket headquarters, particularily Dr. Sebastien. They all hopped in the Jeep and it sped off up towards headquarters.

Ashi Kurai awoke to find May Haruka Kanata resting on Richie. He was asleep and had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Ashi Mike Kurai got up and looked around, he was inside a cell and so were the other 2. He pulled out his gun and stumbled towards the gates of the cell. As he pushed the gun through the cell block holes a sharp pain ran through his gun arm and the gun was flying crazily out of reach. Richie had kicked it out of his hand.

"We wouldn't want a blast from that waking up a pretty girl now would we", said Richie now standing while May rested on an air pillow. Kurai looked towards the ground and pulled out the black ball of mist once again. Quickly he spoke into a watch and then "Self destruct sequence activated", seemed to emit from all parts of the room.

"You didn't think I'd want a happy ending now did you", said Kurai as the area around him began to rumble. Richie looked at a computer screen on a desk near the floor entrance.

"You have no buildings to collapse. What sort of self destruct is this?" asked Richie who began tending to May's wounds. Kurai looked over and fell to his knees.

"Damn this Team Rocket!" he squeezed the black ball of mist in his hand, "Damn them all to hell!". The ball exploded into tiny shards of glass. Missingno seeped out and encompassed his arm then his whole entire body. Blood fell into a little pool under his left arm and it hissed as it was bombarded with light from the tiny source at the top of the cell. The cell began to rumble more and more as the tiny air shafts resonated at the same frequency as the self destruction timer somewhere in the underground complex.

"_Year's ago I lived in the depths of a mountain and this ball that he here crushed. Now this man will live on through me since I can feel he is driven by the destruction of the Team Rocket Clan. I will remember you 2 when I resurface. Thank you. You must also remember that I am not a loving forbidden pokemon and nor do I care for your human survival instincts. I will save you both and wipe your memories though to the last stable occurrence in your life. This is the one time I will have ever rejoiced. Be glad you were spared. Farewell". A great light began to blind Richie as he stumbled backwards towards May one last time and as everything went incredibly bright, everything also went incredibly dark._

End (to be continued)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


Special Pikamoves: 

Agility 2 

Pikachu ionizes the air at any compass rose point on his body and he gets pushed off quickly in the opposite direction. It also works laterally. Pikachu use of Agility 2 there was consecutive as well as on the offence. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  


A/N: Hey look it wasn't as long as the others. That's because it's not done yet. I still need to finish of the end part with Richie and close up all the Ash and James stuff. Not a bad storyline this time huh. Wtf. You should tell me in a review just take some time to review and that is all. The next part will just be an epilogue of sorts before I begin the second book. I'm not sure if that'll be that soon though 'cause I've gotta finish the other little projects first. ^ Agility 2 was pretty cool huh (o^_^o) Anyways there will be a 2 part book 2 after the epilogue and that will be it for Pokemon Ex. I enjoyed writing it Pika boom and fireball fest are the assholes who were trying to get a rise out of me. They succeeded and are lucky I don't have their addresses. As for the rest of you hope you enjoyed it and when this is done you can go and read Ace's prequel to Pokemon Master which is now in the stages of creation I believe. So long, stay fit, and have fun.

P.S. – Many of you are wondering how this story tied/ties in with Pokemon Master. That will all be taken care of in the epilogue and the next book. So just wait about 5 months for the finishing of book one and then you will see and will be amazed. For now just be amazed by the action and coolness of this story Ne?

Shockwave

Has

Spoken.

Hear more of my speech at Pandemonium city (Google it again, sorry no address handy. Too lazy to connect to the internet).


End file.
